The Start of the Search
by james Thomas
Summary: During the summer between their fifth and sixth years, Harry's American cousin leads Harry and his friends on the beginning of the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1 The Brown Eyed Girl

This is the seventh story in the series Harry Potter and the American Wizard. The reader doesn't

need to read the first six stories ( Harry Potter's First Girlfriend, Hermione's First Summer Job, Ron and Hermione's First Date), The Weasley's at Work, Kill or Be Killed, and What Are Friends For? to follow the plot but reading the others may clarify some details and make the story more enjoyable. Most of them are only a few pages each, but the sixth story got away from me and runs nine chapters.

Chapter I - The Brown Eyed Red Headed Girl

Unlike most students, Harry Potter never liked summer break. It meant he had to return to his aunt Petunia's house on Privet Drive where he was as unwelcome as the plague. This summer however was worse than usual.

After several days of lying on his bed grieving over the death of his godfather Sirius Black, Harry began to think of his friend Ginny Weasley. He had just started lately to notice that when he was depressed she would come and rub his neck and talk to him and he would begin feeling better. Just thinking of her now was pulling him out of his depressed state.

On his tenth day home, Dumbledore's letter arrived, telling Harry he would be coming to pick him up and take him to the Burrow, Ginny's home, after only a fortnight with the Dursleys. Harry often stayed with the Weasley family during the summer since Ginny's brother Ron was Harry's best friend for the last five years; and the Weasley's knew how bad Harry was treated by his own family. For the first time however, it was not Ron that Harry was looking forward to seeing.

Harry's spirits picked up; days of lying on his bed grieving for Sirius and thinking of how Ginny could comfort him were soon to be over; he would be with her again. Though he had known Ginny for four years he wondered why he had never noticed her big brown eyes until recently. He always had a liking for red headed girls with brown eyes. He didn't know why but he did, and now he realized that Ginny looked exactly like the redheaded girl in the dreams he used to have. Other than his short fascination with the raven haired Cho, it had always been brown eyed red headed girls; that is when he was still having pleasant dreams instead of nightmares. It had been a long time since he dreamed about that girl who now had Ginny's face.

It was late, and only Mrs. Weasley was awake when he got there. She got Harry settled in the twins room since they had now moved to an apartment above their store. Harry knew he would have to wait until morning to see Ginny; but it was Ron and Hermione who woke Harry that morning. By the time Ginny came in Harry desperately wanted her to hold his hand, rub his neck and back, and talk; but he knew she wouldn't with her brother Ron there in the room. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur then brought Harry a late breakfast and Ginny had to go with her mother to help in the kitchen.

It took some time before Harry was able to be alone with Ginny; but finally they were able to talk privately. Harry was not sure how to start the conversation and he danced around what he wanted to tell her; that he was starting to fancy her.

Finally she asked him how he was feeling and he got the starting point he was looking for. "I had a rough time the first week home; I would just lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling all day. Then I remembered how I would begin feeling better every time you came to talk with me. You always brightened up my mood and just remembering those talks with you started to pull me back to reality.

As I began to feel better I started hoping to see you again; hoping that Dumbledore wasn't going to make me stay on Privet Drive most of the summer like last year. Since the day he wrote and told me I would be staying with you for the rest of the summer I could hardly wait to see you;" Ginny blushed deep red and Harry hastily added, "and the rest of your family of course."

"Well I'm glad I could help you," Ginny said quietly not sure she was interpreting what Harry was saying properly "and if you get feeling bad and want to talk more I will be glad to."

"I would like that very much." Harry said.

"How would two o'clock be?" Ginny said. "I got a letter from Dean this morning and I want to answer him first."

"Dean?" Harry asked. "Dean Thomas; why did Dean write you?"

Ginny looked puzzled and asked, "Harry, don't you remember me telling everyone I was seeing Dean for the last few weeks of school?"

Harry's heart was in his throat as he said with a shaky voice, "You're seeing Dean; no I don't remember you saying that."

I told everyone in our compartment on the train ride home." Ginny said. "You were sitting there between Luna and me when Ron almost choked after I said it; you must have heard me."

Harry thought back; that was when Luna was holding his hand, when he first realized how he felt about Ginny. Luna had the same effect on Harry as Ginny did; calming his bad moods and making him relax. The funny part of that was even when it was Luna holding his hand it was still Ginny that Harry would be thinking of. Could he have been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the girl he fancied say she was dating someone else?

He stuttered trying to find something to say to her. "Er,…ah,… well that wonderful." he finally got out. "Dean is a nice guy. Well I have to talk with Ron and Hermione so I guess you can go write your letter to him now."

"Okay," Ginny said "then I'll meet you at two to talk."

"No," Harry said "I forgot I have a lot of things to do, and I may be with Ron and Hermione a long time, and I guess we just better forget about talking. I'll see you sometime, bye." He left Ginny standing there looking at him as he walked away.

Harry was devastated. For the last week he had been thinking that Ginny was going to be his girlfriend, and how he would tell her how he felt, and how he hoped she would tell him she felt the same about him. He never expected to hear she was dating someone else. He walked off into the back yard stunned; and not watching where he was going he tripped over an old boot and fell on the grass.

He didn't bother to get up; but just sat there on the uncut grass thinking, "Why didn't I say something to her when I heard she had broken up with Michael Corner; before she started seeing Dean? Maybe I should tell her how I feel anyway; maybe she'll like it if I tell her and she'll break up with Dean to be with me?"

Then he thought, "Maybe she'll get mad if she thinks I'm trying to break up her and Dean; then she won't even want to talk with me at all? Dean's my friend; what kind of friend would I be if I tried to steal his girlfriend."

Then he felt his anger rise as he thought, "Its Dean that stole my girlfriend; I've know Ginny longer than he did. I saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, not him. It was me with Ginny in Diagon alley helping James spy on Voldemort's followers, not Dean. Ginny acted as my wife when we were disguised by the Polyjuice potion to spy for James, she held my hand and we spoke to each other like we were married."

Then he came to his senses, "That was all pretend, we weren't really married, we were like actors in a play. And she didn't ask me to come save her in the Chamber of Secrets. I have no claim on her; if I want to keep her as a friend I have to forget about being her boyfriend or I'll lose her friendship all together. How could I have been so stupid not saying something to her sooner?"

He was still sitting there hours later when Ron yelled from the back door that dinner was ready and he should come in.

Ginny went to her room to write Dean but never started. She lay back on her bed thinking of what Harry had said. "He said he had been thinking of me when he was at Privet Drive. Thinking of me made him feel good. He said he was hoping to see me; that he could hardly wait to see me; he only added the rest of the family as an after thought. He said he wanted to see me, not Ron or Hermione. Does this mean he is starting to fancy me? I had hoped for years that he would and now; maybe my wish is coming true."

"But," she thought "was that what he meant? I have been soothing his mind with Legilimency; maybe it isn't me he fancies, maybe he is tired of feeling bad and just wanted to have me to calm his bad feelings. When I asked him if he wanted to talk it did seem that was what he wanted."

Then she thought, "But wanting to talk to me could mean he wanted to say something else; like he fancies me. Maybe I should say something to him; ask him what he meant."

"But," she said to herself, "if I ask and he says no, he doesn't fancy me, I'll be embarrassed to death that I asked. And what if he tells Dean I asked; if Dean thinks I prefer Harry to him he'll break up with me. Then I won't have either of them."

"But," she thought again "I do prefer Harry; it's only because he never showed any sign of liking me in return that I started seeing Michael and now Dean. I'll die if I find out Harry did fancy me and I lost him because I was afraid to ask him. It's like when I told Neville I would go to the Yule Ball with him because I didn't think Harry would ask me and then Harry did ask and I missed out on going with him because I couldn't dump Neville."

"I can't ask," she thought. "If he fancies me he will say it; he has all summer to say it. But do I want to wait all summer to find out? If he does fancy me I don't want to waste the whole summer not knowing when we could be a couple all that time."

The next thing she knew Hermione was knocking on her door to say dinner was ready. "I have to wait for him to be clear with his intentions." she thought as she went down the stairs.

When they got to the table Hermione sat next to Ron and the only open chair left was next to Harry. They were so close their arms kept rubbing as they ate and his touch was driving her crazy. She avoided looking at him.

Harry was hoping Hermione would sit next to him so Ginny wouldn't; but he knew Hermione would sit by Ron and sure enough she did. Ginny slid in next to him and he tried to move over but with Fred on that side there was no room to move. The twins had come home for dinner and George, Ron, and Hermione were equally packed on the other side but didn't seem to mind elbowing each other as they ate. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley at the ends of the table didn't seem to notice as Harry sat almost sideways in his chair so he could avoid touching Ginny as much as possible; but Hermione noticed.

After the kitchen was cleaned up Hermione found Ginny in her room and asked, "It's not really my business, but did something happen between you and Harry? At dinner he seemed to be avoiding you."

At first Ginny said, "No, nothing happened." Then she started to cry and said, "That's the problem, nothing happened."

She told Hermione the story of her earlier talk with Harry and added, "I thought Harry was going to say he fancied me but then his attitude changed altogether and he started acting like he hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you; but of course his attitude changed." Hermione said "If he was trying to say he fancied you and you told him you were seeing Dean; he probably didn't know what to do."

"But he already knew that." Ginny said. "He was sitting right next to me on the train when I told Ron; Harry had to hear me."

"Maybe not." Hermione said. "He was so upset about Sirius' death, and may have been so depressed he didn't hear you."

"So what should I do?" Ginny asked.

"About Harry or Dean?" Hermione said. "You can't say anything to Harry unless you break up with Dean first. Harry's not the type of boy that would see a girl if he knew she was already seeing one of his friends."

"But if I break up with Dean and Harry doesn't fancy me I would be hurting Dean for no reason." Ginny said. "The question is does Harry fancy me or not? Do you think you could get him to tell you?"

"I think the question is why are you seeing Dean?" Hermione said. "Is it because you have feelings for him; or because you are waiting for Harry to notice you and you don't want to be alone till then?"

"I do like Dean." Ginny said. "But you know I always liked Harry. A girl can like more than one boy."

"Yes," Hermione said "but she can't string them along pretending she doesn't like both. I can't decide for you Ginny; but I hope you decide soon so you don't hurt both Harry and Dean."

Hermione hesitated and then added, "Ginny, even if Harry does fancy you; I'm not sure he can ever express it to you the way you want him to. I don't mean anything personal about you; that goes for every other girl. I'm not sure Harry can even love a girl at all."

"What do you mean; Harry may not be able to love a girl?" Ginny asked. "Dumbledore said it was the love in Harry that saved him from Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Are you saying Dumbledore is wrong; or that Harry is gay? That's not true; he kissed Cho. It's an awful thing to say about Harry if it's not true; and it's not."

"That's not what I meant; and I didn't mean it to sound that way." Hermione said. "Harry is full of love; for me, Ron, you, your family; but he had to learn that type of love from us over the last few years. He never experienced it before he met us; never from anyone that he can remember that is. I'm sure his parents loved him; but he was too young when they died to remember it. His aunt, uncle, and cousin gave him no love at all; Sirius started to but Harry never got to spend enough time with Sirius. That's why he grieved so deeply for Sirius; he was just starting to realize what Sirius could mean to him and then it was all gone so soon.

It took him a long time to get the feeling for the type of love involved in a deep friendship; I understand because I was the same way. Neither Harry nor I had any friends before we came to Hogwarts. Harry, because his cousin wouldn't let Harry have friends and me because I was an oddball; a witch among muggle children and I scared them.

When Harry met Ron, Harry desperately wanted to have a friend; and Ron was happy to be friends with the famous Harry Potter. Ron is such a good person he got over the hero worship and quickly treated Harry as a normal person and friend. Harry on the other hand didn't know how to be a friend to Ron; it took patience for Ron to teach Harry what friendship means.

Do you know that Ron was Harry's only friend for months? Oh, he talked with the other guys in his dorm; but Harry didn't get friendly with Neville, Dean, and Shamus for years; he didn't know how to."

I didn't have a friend at Hogwarts until Ron and Harry saved me from the troll our first year; I didn't know how to be friends with others. That's why I think of Harry like a brother; and why we became friends; we learned about friendship together.

The same is true for loving a girl; no girl has ever shown him that type of love so he probably doesn't know how to love a girl. He may intellectually understand what loving a girl means; but he has no experience showing or doing it.

The first girl that ever showed Harry that type of boy girl love turned out to be that Death Eater in disguise that was trying to get information from him and then tried to kill him. That doesn't make for a good experience in learning about love.

Then you mentioned Harry kissing Cho; she never loved Harry either. She was grieving for Cedric and since Harry was the last person to be with Cedric she looked to Harry to take Cedric's place. Remember Harry said Cho was always crying and they broke up on their first date. Again that's not a good experience for learning about how to love."

"You're saying that's why he couldn't tell me he fancies me;" Ginny said "he doesn't know how to say it."

"Not just saying it;" Hermione said "he doesn't know how to show it either. If you ever do become a couple you may find him cold and distant at first. You will have to teach him how to respond to your love like Ron taught him how to respond to friendship. Don't be disappointed if that happens; it may take him a long time to show the feelings you expect from him."

Hermione was uncertain but finally decided to talk with Ron about Ginny and Harry.

"What do you mean, Harry fancies Ginny?" Ron yelled. "She's my sister and I don't care if Harry's my best friend. He's not going to be snogging my sister while I'm around."

"Ron," Hermione said "calm down. I didn't say Harry fancies Ginny; just that she thinks he might. He never actually said anything to her; or to me either. I just wanted to get your thoughts on the idea."

"Well you got my thoughts." Ron said. "He better not try anything with my sister."

"So you prefer Ginny snoggs Dean instead of Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ron choked and yelled again, "That's not what I said. I don't want any bloke snogging my sister."

"Well you can't do anything about it." Hermione said. "Ginny will be fifteen in August and she snogged Michael Corner last year, and she is probably snogging Dean when they are in school, and she wants to snogg Harry. The only thing you might be able to do is help her decide Harry is preferable to someone else.

Right now they are miserable and hardly talking because Ginny is with Dean. I just thought you might like to make your sister and your best friend both happy by letting them know you are okay with them being together. If you convince Harry to tell Ginny he fancies her I bet she would break up with Dean in a heartbeat. After all they helped us stop fighting last year when we were at Grimmauld Place; why can't we help them?"

"They got us to stop fighting by locking us both naked in the bedroom together. So don't get any ideas of trying that with Harry and my sister." Ron yelled.

"Ron, you're impossible," Hermione said "that's not what I meant and you know it. All I asked is you let Harry know you wouldn't be angry with him if he did fancy Ginny. But forget it; if you want them both to be unhappy let them go on as they are."

She turned and walked out slamming the door.

Several days went by and Harry and Ginny became at least comfortable in each other's presence if not quite as close as they were before. Harry didn't ask Ginny to talk privately and she didn't offer. Then lightning struck but not in the way Ginny was hoping. It was in the form of Harry's American cousin Professor James Potter.

Early one morning as everyone was at the breakfast table, still in their night clothes except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as was normal at the Weasley house; there was a sudden blinding flash of lightning and simultaneously a tremendous clap of thunder. Everyone jumped and the girls screamed; then there was another flash and roar of thunder. Ginny, who was seated closest to the door yelled, "That's James' lightning. He must have come to see us and is being attacked." She rushed to the door but Harry managed to catch her as she got to the steps and literally tackled her, falling on top of her holding her down on the lawn just off the steps.

"Let me go," she yelled "James may need help!"

Hermione had also tried to get out the door but she had to pass Ron who grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. Mr. Weasley yelled, "All of you stay down until I can see what is going on." and he stepped over Harry and Ginny out into the yard.

As he moved toward the edge of the Fidelius charm that protected the Burrow there were another two flashes. Ginny and Hermione were both yelling, "Let me go, let me go, James is in trouble." But Ron and Harry held them down until they heard Mr. Weasley yell, "Professor, what happened?"

From a distance they heard James' voice say, "It's okay Arthur; it's all over."

Harry could see James approaching from the edge of the Fidelius charm but Ginny, who was buried under Harry, couldn't and was still struggling to get up. Upon hearing James say everything was okay, Harry rolled off of Ginny and got up extending his hand to help her get up but she slapped his hand away.

Harry looked shocked as Ginny got up by herself and tried to slap his face. "What gives you the right?" she yelled at him. "You don't own me; what gives you the right to knock me down and hold me on the ground? James was being attacked and I could have helped him. You had no right to stop me."

From inside the kitchen Harry could hear Ron and Hermione having a similar row; and then heard Ron say, "Because you had no idea of what kind of danger you were running toward; and I don't know what I would do if you got hurt or killed. I couldn't stand living without you."

By this time Mr. Weasley and James got to where Harry and Ginny were in time to hear Harry say to Ginny, "Did you hear what Ron said to Hermione?"

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and nodded at him. Harry said, "Well, I stopped you for the same reason."

Now Ginny blushed and asked, "Because I didn't know what kind of danger I was running into; or …" she hesitated then finished, "because you couldn't stand living without me?"

Now Harry turned red, and he looked down at the ground because he just couldn't look Ginny in the eyes as he said softly, "Both."

James and Mr. Weasley knew that Ginny had fancied Harry since she was ten. This was the first time either of them heard Harry indicate he also fancied Ginny. James' skill in Legilimency had helped all of them become more skillful and powerful in their magic and he had eased some of their fears; but up to now he had not interfered in their love lives. Even the time Ron and Hermione blew an assignment because they were fighting he didn't interfere. (He didn't know that Ginny and Harry had interfered and settled that situation.)

Now he thought he might have to reconsider interfering. The situation was becoming more dangerous and it was Harry that had to be protected. Only he could defeat Voldemort; and if he endangered himself to protect Ginny, as cruel as it sounded, that couldn't be allowed. But first things first.

Gathering everyone in the kitchen James said, "As you saw I was attacked by four Death Eaters as I arrived here. I came here because there were similar attacks at Lupin's house and at Mad-Eyes last night. They're both safe; but when they told me I thought I better check here before anyone left the house this morning. I also warned other members of the order and plan to check their places later.

It seems the Death Eaters have discovered the locations of the homes of some of the members of the order; and since they can't get in past our protections they decided they would ambush people coming and going. From now on, everyone coming or leaving any house of a member of the order should be ready for an attack."

"So, do you think they know Harry's here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, James said "Dumbledore and I think they believe Harry is still at his aunt's house and these attacks are not about him; we know Voldemort has standing orders to kill any member of the order on sight and we think that's what the Death Eaters are trying to do.

Harry, you are not to leave the protection of the Burrow except with either me or Dumbledore."

"I know," Harry said "Dumbledore told me when he brought me here. Also I am to keep my invisibility cloak on me at all times." He pulled it from his pocket to show it to James.

"The same goes for the rest of you; stay here!" James said. "And Ginny, Hermione, while I know you wanted to help me just now, I want to tell you the same thing Harry and Ron tried to tell you; think before you act. Running into an unknown danger is like asking to be ambushed. Better I was killed than all three of us because you acted hastily."

The look on their faces made him add, "I know you can defend yourselves; you're both formidable fighters; but always think first.

Now I have a job for all four of you and I need to explain it; but first go get dressed while I explain it to Molly and Arthur."

In five minutes they had all returned to the kitchen dressed and anxious to hear what adventures James had planned for them this summer. Mr. Weasley had left for work and at James' request Mrs. Weasley left to do laundry.

"Well," James started "it seems Dumbledore, in his extensive investigation of Tom Riddle's early life has discovered some disturbing information. When he was still at Hogwarts Riddle found a way to make himself immortal."

Everyone gasped and Harry broke in with, "Immortal, but the prophecy said I had to either kill him or he would kill me. If he's immortal that means I have no chance; eventually he will kill me. I'd have to say that's more than disturbing."

"Let me finish." James said. "From what I understand; he made himself immortal by creating several powerfully charmed objects; objects that as long as they exist make him immortal. However if these objects are destroyed he will be as mortal as any other man.

As an American I'm not as deeply educated in the ancient magical arts as Dumbledore is; not many of those old books were brought to America by the first witches and wizards to move there. Dumbledore didn't have time to explain it all in detail to me; but he told me as much as I told you.

What I want to do this summer is try and find these objects and destroy them. Dumbledore has been looking for years and told me two of them have already been destroyed; the problem is he doesn't know how many more there are or where they are."

"That makes what you want to do impossible." Hermione said. "Even if we find one or more of these charmed objects how could we be sure there aren't more. And where do we start looking and how do we tell one of these objects from all the normal objects all around them?"

"Again," James said "let me continue. It's not as bad as it sounds. Dumbledore does have some good ideas about the objects and locations and he intends to give Harry all the detailed information he has this coming year."

"Dumbledore told me he was going to give me special lessons this year." Harry said. "This must be what he meant; telling me what objects to look for and where to look."

"Yes," James said "among other things; but it is very complex and will take many hours for him to explain it properly. We can't wait another year until Dumbledore explains everything to you; so I have convince him to let me take you out and check places where there is some likelihood one of the objects is hidden. He and I will continue to look in the most likely places along with places Voldemort or his Death Eaters may show up. We will help by eliminating places with lower probability; places that are not likely to have a Death Eater guarding it."

"You just said it is too dangerous for Harry and the rest of us to leave the Burrow." Ginny said. "So how can you ask us to go out looking for these objects?"

"As I said will be taking you to places where it is unlikely Voldemort or his people will be. The most dangerous part will be leaving here and returning; and I will check carefully for any ambush before I take you out. Once you're at the search location you should be safe."

"So where do we go first and how do we tell one of these objects from everything else?" Harry asked.

"You don't;" James said "Ginny, Luna, and I do.

Powerful magic always leaves traces of the person performing it. Feeling these left over traces is similar to Legilimency detecting the feelings and thoughts of another person. When we get to a place Dumbledore thinks one of these object may be we split into three teams.

Ginny searches and Harry guards her; you two worked together before. Luna searches and Hermione guards; I know Luna is powerful but I never saw her work a situation so I want her protected most. Ron guards me; since I'm most experienced I don't need as much protection, which will leave Ron time for the added responsibility of keeping in constant contact with the other teams in case anyone runs into trouble.

I believe you all have enchanted coins you used last year for Dumbledore's army."

"Yes," Hermione said "but Harry's coin only sent messages and everyone else's just receive."

"I will adjust them to make them all work both ways so everyone can talk to everyone else. I will need a coin for myself; do you have any more?"

Hermione went up to Ginny's room to get one from her trunk and James ended with, "Tomorrow morning I will come to get you at seven; be ready with clothes packed for up to a week. We shouldn't be gone that long but be prepared."

After he adjusted the coins and left, they all went to prepare bags for the assignment and by noon they were ready. As they packed Hermione asked Ginny about how things were going with Harry, "Will you be able to work with him or should you ask James to switch teams?"

"Harry told me today, after he tackled me, what Ron told you, "I wouldn't be able to live without you. Are you going to have any trouble with Ron after he said that to you?"

Hermione hesitated and finally said, "I understand, and I hope he meant it; not that he said it without thinking."

"Ginny answered with, "He did say it without thinking; so did Ron. Neither of them could get the words out if they thought about what they were saying; they're both to shy. What they say when they're not thinking is their real feelings. The question is how do we get the two of them to admit openly they fancy us? Until Harry says it openly, on purpose, I won't be happy; but I can work with him."


	2. Chapter 2 A Relaxing Swim

Chapter II – A Relaxing Swim?

After eating Ginny suggested they all go to the small pond near the edge of the Fidielius charm and swim a while. "Who knows when we'll get a chance to relax again if James is going to keep us out for a week at a time?"

Everyone got into their swimsuits grabbed towels and sun screen and headed to the pond. Mrs. Weasley packed some drinks and two blankets to sit on and by one o'clock they were spreading the blankets on the grassy area along the shore of the pond. The boys kicked off their trainers, peeled off their tees, and quickly swam out in the old cut off jeans they had put on.

The girls being more fashionable sat on the blanket to remove their sandals, and take off the tees and shorts which covered their bikini type swim suits they had worn underneath. They also took time to rub on some sunscreen before entering the water. At the deep end of the pond was a rope hanging from a tree limb and soon Ron and Harry were taking turns swinging out over the pond splashing the girls each time they hit the water.

It didn't take long for Ginny to join in. "I started doing this when I was five." she said. "I couldn't even reach the rope; Bill or Charlie would have to pick me up so I could get a grip."

None of them however could convince Hermione to try the swing; she was content to mostly float about and laugh at the others when someone misjudged their release and belly-splashed into the water.

They had been swimming more than an hour and were in the deep end of the pond up to their necks treading water. Ginny had just dropped into the water from the rope swing and was still wiping the water from her eyes when a voice said, "Your mother said you were here swimming. I haven't been swimming for years."

"Luna," they all yelled.

"James told us you were going to go with us tomorrow; but he didn't say you would be coming over today." Ginny said. "We'll be right out."

"Oh no," Luna said "I would like to swim; let me come in with you."

With that she started taking her clothes off and everyone assumed she had worn a swimsuit underneath like Ginny and Hermione had; that is until she took off her tee and shorts reveling her bra and knickers. Hermione started to say something but before she got out more than, "Luna, we're all wearing…." Luna had unhooked her bra and slide out of her knickers.

She walked toward the tree swing naked, grabbed the rope as she had seen Ginny do a minute before and swung out splashing into the water near the others. Ron and Harry continued to tread water but were now staring at Luna with their mouths open.

Hermione looked at Ginny who shrugged and said quietly to Hermione, "You know Luna, she probably doesn't think there's anything odd about being naked in front of others and I think we shouldn't make a big deal of it; we don't want to hurt her feelings if she is going with us tomorrow."

Hermione pointed at Ron and Harry ogling Luna and whispered back to Ginny, "Don't you think the boys staring will hurt her feelings."

"I doubt it." Ginny said. "unless you say something directly to her Luna lets what other people do pass right by her; but I do think we should say something to the boys anyway. After what Harry said to me this morning I don't want him to think I approve of him leering at a naked girl." Then she added, "Unless it's me of course."

It took a second for Hermione to process that last phrase but when it hit her she started to giggle. Then she told Ginny, "You know Ron's already seen me naked; twice thanks to you and Harry. But ditto; I don't want him seeing other girls that way. I'll talk to him first and you and Harry keep Luna occupied. Then you tell Harry to behave while Ron and I talk with Luna."

Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and whispered to him, "Ron, I want to talk to you; let's swim to shallower water first."

When they could stand up in the chest deep water she continued, "Behave yourself and stop staring at Luna."

"But," he said "she's naked. She undressed right in front of us."

Hermione sighed and said, "You know Luna doesn't think of things the same way we do; to her a person's body isn't something to be hidden. She probably thinks it brings her closer to nature to be naked. So let's not embarrass her by staring; in a little while we'll be heading back to the house and she'll get dressed again. Either look at her face when you talk to her or look off into space; but don't stare at her body."

Ron looked right into Hermione's eyes, grinned, and said, "If we want her to be comfortable we should take off our suits to."

Hermione sighed again and said, "Grow up Ronald; we went through this last year. Besides if you want us to take our suits off, does that mean Harry and Ginny to?"

Ron scowled at that idea and just said, "Forget it."

In the meantime Ginny had been talking with Luna about what she had done over the past three weeks. "Did you go to Sweden to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

"No," Luna said "Professor Potter came to our house three days ago and asked me to come help look for enchanted object with all of you. Daddy suddenly decided he is so busy at the Quibbler since he published Harry's interview he said we'll have to wait until next year. He been flooded with requests for information about the interview and hundreds of new articles are being sent in by readers from all over."

"Well," Ginny said "I guess that's good for business but bad that you had to postpone your trip. Luna, are you upset about missing your trip to hunt Snorkacks?"

Luna's eyes got more dreamy looking than normal and she said, "Yes, I was looking forward to going; but helping fight Voldemort is more important."

"Luna," Ginny said softly "you understand that James, Professor Potter, probably adjusted your father's mind in order to keep you here to help us. I hope that doesn't make you angry with him.

"No," Luna said "he didn't do anything to daddy, he wouldn't do it."

"Luna," Ginny said "I know you're very trusting; but the professor has been adjusting all our minds since we started taking lessons with him. None of us objected because what he has been doing has made us more confident, more powerful magically and therefore more likely to be able to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. So he would not hesitate adjusting your father if he felt he needed you to stay here and help us."

"No," Luna said "you're wrong; he wouldn't do it so I had to adjust daddy's mind."

When Ginny's face showed her surprise Luna added, "I've been adjusting daddy's mind since my mother died when I was nine. It hurt daddy so much he forgot he had to continue to live. He's not back to the way he was before my mother's death; but I have him to the point where he can live almost a normal life. So when daddy wouldn't change his mind about our trip, I did what was necessary because the professor wouldn't. I told you it's important to fight Voldemort; even more important than finding a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Seeing that Hermione had finished talking to Ron, Ginny said, "Luna, I'm getting tired of treading water; let's swim into shallower water where we can stand up."

Harry had not said a word as of yet and continued to stare at Luna who was floating on her back making most of her body visible through the fairly clear water. After Luna started to swim toward Ron and Hermione, Ginny grabbed his arm and whispered, "Harry, stop ogling Luna; it's not polite."

When Harry still didn't respond Ginny pinched his arm until he yelled, "Ouch, Ginny that hurt."

"Not as much as it will if you don't stop staring at Luna." she hissed in his ear.

Luna had floated over to where Hermione and Ron were standing chest deep in the water so Ginny spoke a little louder now, "Harry, I never thought you were so crude as to stare at one of your friends just because they were naked."

"Well," Harry said "I wouldn't stare if it were Ron, or Fred, or George; but Luna's a girl. What sixteen year old boy wouldn't stare when a girl takes her clothes off in front of him and jumps in the water with him to swim naked. Not staring just wouldn't be normal."

Ginny smiled and said, "I guess you're right; the surprise when she undressed made me stare for a few seconds, but the shock of it is over now so get control of yourself and stop staring. Luna does things we think are odd but you know we're the only friends she ever had so let's respect her and just ignore the fact she's naked."

Harry looked over to where Ron, Hermione, and Luna were now wading and said, "I'll try my best, but I never saw a naked girl before; in fact, except on Muggle TV, I never saw a girl in a bikini before you and Hermione today. I was staring at you until I realized Ron was clenching his fists when he saw me looking that way at you. So if I forget my manners remind me gently without making me black and blue." He rubbed the spot where Ginny had just pinched him.

What Harry said made Ginny smile on the inside and giggle out loud. She asked, "Harry, how could you have never seen a girl in a bikini before? Didn't you ever go on vacation swimming at the shore, or even swim in your town pool?"

"I've never been on a vacation; Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never took me anywhere." Harry said quietly. "And I couldn't go to the town pool or my cousin Dudley and his friends would have drowned me. I never swam at all until the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. If the Gilly-weed hadn't given me gills and webbed fingers and toes I would have drowned right there; even the dragon didn't scare me as much as going into that water."

He looked so ashamed of admitting all of that to her, Ginny could only say, "Well try not to stare and if you do I will be gentle if I have to remind you. Now let's go join the others."

After fifteen more minutes, in an attempt to get Luna dressed again, Hermione said she was getting cold and wanted to get out of the water. "Let's get dressed and head back to the house." she suggested; and Ginny, realizing what Hermione was trying to do, agreed.

"If you're cold," Luna said "we can get out; but let's lay on the blankets in the sun to warm up. I love laying naked in the sun when I'm home over the summer."

Ron and Harry both made a choking noise before Ginny could say, "I can't lie in the sun Luna; with my red hair and fair skin I burn too easily."

Luna answered, "I do to; but I saw you brought sun screen with you so when you four take off those outfits you're wearing we can rub the lotion on each other so none of us burn."

Ron and Harry choked again, and Hermione had to finally pound Ron on the back to get him to stop. Ginny simple cleared her throat and Harry turned, looked at the face she was making, and caught his breath.

"Luna," Ginny said "my mom and dad are sort of old fashion and they don't think girls and boys should see each other naked unless they're married; so to keep my parents happy, if you don't mind, we have to keep out suits on to lay in the sun."

"Okay," Luna said "but I never wear clothes to sun bathe, you're going to stain those clothes with the lotion and you'll have lines on your skin at the edge of the clothes. Harry, rub some of the lotion on me, then I'll do you."

Harry, his mouth wide open again, took the bottle of lotion from Luna's hand and stopped; looking at Ron, Hermione, and especially Ginny not knowing what he should do.

"Why don't we all do our own front sides where we can reach then whoever is done first can do someone else's back side." Hermione said.

Harry squeezed some sun screen out into Luna's extended hand, then into Ginny's and Hermione's hands whispering as he did, "One of you better finish first because I don't think I can rub lotion on Luna's bare bum; I'll pass out."

Hermione did Luna's back side, then Ron's back and legs. Luna did Ginny and insisted on doing Harry's back. Ginny offered to do Hermione; but after looking into Ron's eyes Hermione asked him to do it reasoning she rather have Ron looking at her than at Luna.

Luna had Harry stretch out face down on the blanket and knelt down next to him. Harry closed his eyes as she squirted a good amount of lotion between his shoulders. Then she suddenly threw one leg over him so she was on her knees but straddling his back with her bare bottom resting against Harry's lower back. Harry squirmed when he felt her resting on him but she told him, "Harry lie still or I'll miss spots and you'll burn."

It took Harry quite an effort to not think of the feeling of her bottom against his skin and he kept trying to think of something else. Each time he got himself distracted Luna would move and his thoughts came back to the position he was in. She rubbed the lotion into his back and neck for several minutes. Harry's nervousness gradually eased and he actually fell asleep as Luna rubbed him. She was performing Legilimency on him as she had on the train and the night before that in the hall at Hogwarts.

Harry began to dream of the red headed girl he remembered from past dreams, then she turned into Ginny and suddenly he began to think it was Ginny sitting naked on him instead of Luna. In his sleeping state he began to talk softly. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were on the other blanked so only Luna was close enough to hear him say, "Oh Ginny that feels so good. I wish I told you years ago how beautiful you are. I've never been as happy as I am now that you're my girlfriend."

On hearing that Luna smiled and stopped working Legilimency on him, finishing putting lotion on his lower back and legs quickly. She was going to get Harry and Ginny to admit they loved each other if it took all summer.

When she was finished she woke Harry and asked out loud, "What have the four of you been doing the last few weeks."

There was not a lot to do at the Burrow and since they were not allowed to leave its protections there wasn't much to tell Luna. The topic of discussion soon turned to speculation of where they were going tomorrow and what the objects they were to find actually were.

As each gave their opinion it came to be Luna's turn and she said, "The professor didn't tell me what the objects might be, nor did he say where we would go first but I don't think it will be Albania."

They all yelled together, "Albania!"

"No not tomorrow." Luna said "I think Albania will be the last place; it's such a large area and so far. I just think he will want to go to Stonehenge first since it's not far and it's a smaller area to start with. Then I think to Wales for the second trip to search the area around Camelot."

"Luna," Hermione asked "did James mention these places or are they your idea of where we will search?"

"Oh, Professor Potter told them to me before he brought me over earlier." Luna said.

"He said Voldemort was fascinated with ancient magic and Stonehenge was the center of magic in Great Britain even before the time of the Druids. Camelot of course was Merlin's home."

"And Voldemort was supposed to be hiding in Albania for ten year before he returned last year." Harry said. "He easily could have hid one or more of these enchanted objects there."

They speculated over Luna's new information for nearly an hour before Hermione said, "I want to get back to the house so I can send an owl to Mr. Weasley. I would like to get as much background as I can. I want to ask him to find any muggle books he can on Stonehenge and Camelot so he can bring them home from work tonight. Professor Binns did both places in our first year History of Magic class but I'd like to get the muggle view on both places."

They all got dressed including Luna and walked back to the house where Hermione used Hedwig to send the letter.

Mrs. Weasley had set up a third bed in Ginny's room making things pretty tight since her room was not that big. "It will only be for one night." she said. "I still suppose it will be more comfortable than the tent you'll be using for your trip."

Mr. Weasley brought back one book each on Stonehenge and Camelot and after dinner the others offered to help Mrs. Weasley clean up while Hermione retreated to the sitting room to start skimming the book on Stonehenge. Since there was not enough time to read both she went with Luna's logic hoping that tomorrow they would not be headed to Wales or Albania.

James had said he would be coming for them at seven the next morning so everyone headed to bed early because they had no idea of how hard the next few days would be.

After saying good night to Ron, Harry laid in his bed thinking of that afternoon. He could hear Ron moving around also and Harry wanted say something about Luna but couldn't. He had talked with Ron and the other guys in the past about girls having a nice bum or nice breasts; never having seen those things except through the school robes. Now that they had actually seen Luna naked Harry found himself unable to make a comment about her to Ron. Why, he wondered?

At first he thought it was because of what Ginny had said about Luna being a friend; but they had made joking comments about other friends in the past. Then he realized it was because every time he thought of Luna his thoughts would switch to Ginny instead. He knew he was afraid if he started to talk about Luna he would let a comment slip about Ginny and Ron would get mad.

Quite a bit of time had gone by as Harry was thinking when Ron suddenly asked, "Harry, are you still awake?"

"Yeah," Harry answered "I'm having trouble falling asleep."

"Me to," Ron said "I keep seeing pictures in my head of Luna laying naked on that blanket, and sitting naked on your back." Ron snorted as he said that; and Harry laughed to.

"You think it looked funny," Harry said "you should know how it felt with her moving around while she rubbed my back."

Ron snorted again and said, "I don't even want to think about that, I'm having enough trouble falling asleep.

Harry, do you think it's awful that I wish it was Hermione instead of Luna?"

"You don't have to wish for that; you've seen Hermione naked twice last year at Grimmauld place." Harry said. "Once accidentally when you walked in on her in the shower and again when Ginny and I locked you two together naked to get you to stop fighting about what happened in the shower."

"But is it wrong for me to want to see her naked again?" Ron asked quietly. "I fancy her but I can't get up the nerve to tell her. You and Ginny made me ask her to go to Hogsmeade once and after that fell through because of having to meet to get the DA started I could never build up the courage to ask again. I'm hopeless as far as she's concerned."

"I heard you tell her you couldn't live without her this morning." Harry said. "That sounded like a good start to me; why don't you tell her that again?"

"I didn't know what I was saying this morning;" Ron said "I was so afraid she was going to get hurt it just slipped out. I don't think I could say it to her again on purpose."

"Do you want me to shoot some stunners at her so you can rescue her and then say it again?" Harry asked.

"Don't tease me Harry;" Ron answered "Or I'll tell all the guys back at Hogwarts about Luna sitting on you. I'm serious about Hermione, what am I going to do about her."

"I'll give you the same advice Ginny gave me last year when we had that row in the hall; "Grow a pair and be a man."

Ron snorted again and said, "Ginny said that to you; really?"

"Yes," Harry said "really and she slapped me to, remember that?"

A minute went by and Harry asked, "Ron, you wouldn't really tell everyone about Luna; would you."

"Why not?" Ron said. "You afraid of having everyone taking the mickey out of you."

Harry answered slowly, "No, not me; but Luna has a tough enough time with people teasing her. She's my friend; she fought with us in the Department of Mysteries. I don't want to embarrass her any more than I would you or Hermione by telling everyone what happened when you were naked together."

Ron said nothing for a while and Harry waited. Then Ron said, "You're right; Luna is crazy but she's a nice crazy. And she is a good friend; so no, I guess I wouldn't say anything to hurt her.

We better try and get some sleep; morning will be here before you know it."

In the girls room a similar conversation was going on. After the lights were off all three girls lay quiet for a few minutes until Luna said, "Harry and Ron certainly were acting oddly this afternoon. I wonder if they were bitten by fresh water Plimpies while they were swimming. Plimpie bites can make your brain swell."

Ginny and Hermione both giggled and Luna said, "It's not funny; Plimpie bites can be serious."

Hermione answered, "I'm sure they are; but we're sure there aren't any Plimpies in the pond. Ron and Harry were acting strangely because they were surprised when you took off your clothes in front of them."

"Why would they be surprised?" Luna asked. "I was coming in the water and I wouldn't want to get my clothes wet so of course I would take everything off."

"Of course you would." Ginny said "But I told you my parents are old fashion; they believe in the old ways where boys and girls aren't allowed to be naked together until they are married. So we always wear a swimming suit when Harry and Ron are with us and they do the same. They expected you knew about my parents ideas and would be wearing something."

"So I did the wrong thing." Luna said "I'll have to apologize to them tomorrow."

"No," Hermione said "you don't have to apologize; and what you did wasn't wrong. We just have different customs and you didn't know that. The boys are okay with what you did; they told us so and I think they may apologize to you tomorrow after they have a chance to think about how poorly they acted."

"You four are together a lot." Luna said. "Hermione, you and Harry spend a good part of your summers here and also the Christmas holiday. I thought you and Ron were going together and probably slept together when you were here. I thought you would have seen each other naked all the time when you were making love.

And I know Ginny fancies Harry so I thought you two might be sleeping together to; but I guess I am wrong."

Luna couldn't see the red faces of Ginny and Hermione in the darkness; and neither girl felt like continuing the subject; but finally Ginny felt she had to say something to correct Luna's ideas and she responded, "You're right that I fancy Harry and Hermione fancies Ron; but they would have to show that they also fancy us before we would sleep with them."

"And we're not sure they do;" Hermione said "at least they don't show us they do so no, we don't sleep together."

"That's a shame." Luna said "I'm sure they do fancy you; I'll have to tell them if they show their affection for you more openly you would be willing to have sex."

Both Ginny and Hermione yelled, "NO!"

Hermione continued, "Luna, please don't say anything to the boys. If they really love us they must realize that by themselves and not be urged on by someone else; even by a good friend like you."

"Okay," Luna said "but I think you'll both be sorry that you wasted all this time: you could have been with the boy you love if you would just speak out.

We better get some sleep now."

Mrs. Weasley woke them all at six and as they headed to the kitchen Hermione told Ron and Harry, "You upset Luna by staring at her yesterday. She told us last night before we went to sleep. I think you two should apologize to her."

The boys made their apology after they had finished breakfast and before James arrived at seven. Harry started, "Luna, Ron and I feel we owe you an apology for staring at you yesterday."

"Yeah," Ron said "you're our friend and we treated you badly. We're both sorry; will you forgive us?"

"Certainly," Luna said "friends are always willing to forgive. But I wasn't angry with you; Ginny and Hermione explained that you were only acting that way because your parents are old fashion and you don't want to disobey their wishes.

I promise I won't do it again." Luna said "I don't want to upset you four."

"Well it's not us so much as the girls." Harry said. "We don't care that you were naked but the girls think it's wrong and we just thought you would feel the same way. When you took off your clothes it was a surprise to know you felt different than they do."

"Yeah," Ron said "we like you as you are and we don't want you to feel that you can't be yourself around us; no matter if you think about things differently than we do. If we are ever accidently rude again tell us because sometimes we don't think before we say or do something."

"I never had friends like you four." Luna said "You're so nice but I have to tell you you're wrong about Ginny and Hermione. They don't care about your parents being old fashion any more than you do; they just won't be naked with you because you never told them how much you love them so they're not sure you do. I wish you would tell them because they won't tell you. They think the boy has to act first. I think it's not your parents; it's you four that are old fashion.

As Luna walked away Ron grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Don't you go telling my sister you love her so you can see her naked."

Harry didn't know how to answer Ron at first because he did want to tell Ginny he loved her; not so to see her naked, but simply because he actually loved her. At last he said, "Ginny's going with Dean, not me; so why don't you tell him that instead of me."

"Hermione said she thought you were starting to fancy Ginny and now Luna said the same." Ron said sharply. "You're here with her now and Dean isn't. I'll tell him when we get back to school if I have to."

Harry said, "Ginny is my friend, so are Hermione and Luna. I want them to be happy and right now Ginny seems to be happy seeing Dean, so I'm happy for both of them. Hermione seems to fancy you and I know you fancy her. I wish you would tell her so you both would be happy and I could be happy for you two. And, whatever makes Luna happy, whether it's a boyfriend or hunting Snorkacks, I hope she gets it so I can be happy for her.

As for me, I kind of busy trying not to be killed by Voldemort so I don't have time for girls; not that it's any of your business."

Harry picked up his bag and went down to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3 On Salisbury Plain

Chapter III- On the Plain of Salisbury

When James arrived, each teen picked up their own bag and James led them to the edge of the Fidelius charm that guarded the Burrow. After checking for an ambush he let them come out and they started to walk along the dirt road that was left so rough to discourage muggles from driving in the direction of the Burrow. About a kilometer away there was a copse of trees and as they walked Harry finally asked, "Where are we going, and how are we going to get there."

"Not here," James said "I'll tell you in a few minutes when I know we can't be overheard. I felt it was safer from ambush if I walked the last kilometer to the Burrow so I could scope out the situation. Voldemort lost eight of his people in the attacks here and on Lupin and Mad-Eye; but we still have to be extra careful."

When they reached the trees they found a large Land Rover SUV parked there with room for eight people and a storage area in the rear for gear.

"Stow your bags in the back;" James said "then get in."

Luna got in the front with James, Ron and Hermione sat in the second seat, and Harry and Ginny got into the third seat. James started the engine, put it in first gear, and started off.

"We're going to Stonehenge;" he said "the center of all ancient magic in the British Isles. You are a team of muggle students and I am your professor on a summer expedition to study the site. The muggle gear I have in the back will allow us to roam slowly about the site without any of the muggle tourists suspecting anything."

"James," Hermione interrupted "the muggle book I read said nobody is allowed to walk freely in the central circle of stones or on certain other sensitive areas. Isn't that just where Voldemort would have hidden one of his enchanted objects?"

"That's not quite right Hermione. James said. Yes, muggles can't roam freely about; they must make reservations ahead of time and be part of a tour run by the National Heritage Organization. But I visited the national office and have an official muggle permit to survey the area. Just don't do any magic in public or damage the site in any way. If an official stops you to ask questions refer them to me.

"But we don't know how to use any of the muggle equipment." Hermione said.

"Neither do I; but we don't have to." James replied. There are switches to turn on lights that blink; the muggle tourists won't know the difference between you and real muggle surveyors; if anyone says anything refer them to me."

"What do I have to do?" Luna asked.

James said, "When you do Legilimency on someone you put your hands on or near the person who's mind you are working on and you start picking up their thoughts and feelings. You'll do the same here but without a person. Hermione will stand near one of the pieces of equipment; she'll guard you and you will move in a circle around her holding another piece of equipment.

The equipment is real muggle equipment but you won't be paying attention to it; you'll be feeling with your mind for traces of Voldemort's magic which he had to leave behind if one of his enchanted objects is here. Go slowly, even if you feel nothing; we want to be sure not to miss something. I don't know how long it will take to sense something just like it takes different amounts of time to do Legilimency on different people. We don't want to tell Dumbledore this place is clean when there is an object and we missed it because someone is in a hurry.

There are maps of the site marked out for each team with a starting point and directions so we cover the entire place. When you're sure you covered an area thoroughly move to another area and do it again. I'm guessing three days for us to cover the whole area, if it take five days it takes five days; we have all summer.

It's only about 110 kilometers from Ottery St. Catchpole so we'll be there in an hour and a half. Again to avoid suspicion, we are travelling in a muggle car and you will be staying in a small muggle campground a farmer runs to make extra money. It's right on the River Avon a few kilometers from the site.

There are only ten camp sites there and I rented all three that back on the river. That should give you privacy. The other sites are a good twenty-five meters away; so as long as you don't get loud you shouldn't attract the attention of the owner or any other muggles."

James went north to Honiton and got on A303 then east to Ilminister, Ilchester, Mere, and finally Amesbury. When they got to the site he pulled into the parking lot by the office.

"Stay in the car while I show the official in charge our permit to enter the restricted areas." he said.

When he entered the office a young man asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," James said "I am Professor Potter and I'm here with my students to start our survey of the Stonehenge site. Here are our permission forms; I believe you'll find everything in order."

The man took the papers and looked them over quickly then said, "This is most unusual, I'm afraid I can accept these."

"Why not?" James asked slightly worried "I got them from the national office and they are all in order."

"I'm only a junior officer," the man said "I don't have the authority to authorize this. You'll have to wait until the head custodian for the site returns. He's out at the site but will return any time now."

James was irritated by the delay but at least the man wasn't questioning the papers. "I'll tell my students there is a delay." He said. "Please let me know when the head custodian arrives."

James opened the car door and said, "You all might as well get out; we have to wait for the return of the head man and it's going to get hot in the car with the sun beating on it."

They all got out and were standing in the shade of the office building when a man in uniform pulled up in a government car. The young man from the office came out and greeted to older man with, "Sir, these people claim they have permission to survey the site including the restricted areas. I told them they would have to wait for your permission to proceed."

"What's all this rot." the older man said looking at the teens standing there. "These are children, only professional archeologists are allowed in the restricted areas."

James held out the permits and said, "If you check you will see these are official papers from the central national office and are in order."

The older man said, "I'll have to check on this."

The phone in the office rang and the older man said to the younger one, "Hilton, get that while I look these papers over."

After the young man went in the older man said to James, "Now, what is this nonsense really about?"

"I don't understand why you're questioning the papers." James retorted. "They are real and in order."

"I can see that." the older man said. "But you're not a here to survey the area; that one with the dark hair is blooming Harry Potter, and don't try to tell me different. This is something about You Know Who isn't it? Tell me he's not in this area."

"No, he's not." James said now smiling. "And yes this is Harry Potter."

"A privilege to meet you Mr. Potter." the man said. "And your friends also; you two gingers wouldn't be Arthur Weasley's children now."

"Yes sir," Ron answered "I'm Ron and this is my sister Ginny."

"I haven't seen your father since I was transferred from the ministry office to here; going on ten years now. When you see him tell him 'Skinny Smith' said hello."

"And these are our friends, Professor James Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood." Harry added.

"Well," the man said "I trust that you won't be able to tell me why you need to access the area but I'm sure you have a good reason. If there is any way I can help let me know and I'll keep my assistants from getting to nosey about what you're doing. Good luck with whatever."

James drove closer to the site and parked just off to the south. Opening the rear storage area he said, "Ron, Hermione, and Harry each takes one of the larger units. Go to the first spot marked on your map and set it up, turn on the lights and then keep a sharp lookout on your partner for problems. Hermione and Harry contact Ron every fifteen minutes or sooner if something happens. Ron if you don't hear from them you send a message to check why.

Luna, Ginny, and I have the smaller poles. We each start next to the central pole and move out north slowly stopping every three meters to sense the area for signs of Voldemort's magic. When you reach twelve meters return and start again at ten degrees east of your first run. Continue to do that until you complete a circle around the central position. Then move to the next position on your map.

Everyone understand?"

They all said yes, and James pulled a floppy canvas hat from his gear that looked like something a hunter in an African safari movie would wear. He put it on and said, "Let's go." But nobody moved.

"Where did you get a thing like that?" Ginny said pointing to the hat.

"It's his gardening hat." Harry said. "He wore it the first time I met him when I was eleven years old and he pretended to hire me to help him do yard work."

James smiled and said, "You remember that do you; it seems like so long ago. Yes, it keeps the sun out of my eyes so I can see people approaching from a distance but they can't see my face. It also shades my ears, neck, and nose so I don't burn. Don't tell me you children didn't bring hats; your brains will cook standing in this hot sun all day." He said "Geminio" and five hats exactly like his appeared in the car. "We don't want people recognizing any of you; and put sun screen on your arms and legs to." he said. "You won't be able to work tomorrow if your skin is burnt and blistered."

When they were all ready they moved to their positions to get started. Just the inner circle was thirty-three meters in diameter and the surrounding area went hundreds of meters in every direction. For the first time the teens appreciated how long this could take.

"I had no idea it was this large an area." Harry said.

"Don't forget the areas outside the stones have to be checked just as carefully." James said. "I told you three days minimum."

It was hot, sweaty, boring work with the sun beating down on the rocks and reflecting onto them. Groups of muggle tourists roamed about talking and sometimes getting between Harry and Ginny making it hard for Harry to keep an eye on her. Harry had checked in with Ron several times already and it was almost time to do it again when Ginny yelled over the noise of the crowd, "There's something here; I feel it."

Harry sent "Ginny feels something." to Ron who responded "James says stop and wait for him."

It took Ron and James less than two minutes to arrive and Ginny said, "Right here where I'm standing. I feel a presence."

James closed his eyes for a minute and said, "Yes, I feel it; but it's old. Something happened on this spot but thousands of years ago. Ginny, let it flow into your mind, do you sense the age of it? Voldemort's magic would be much stronger since it would be at most a few tens of years old."

"Yes," Ginny said "I feel a female spirit, a witch priestess."

"Ron call Luna and Hermione; I want Luna to feel it to." James said. "I was afraid of this; there are probably dozens of places like this and we can't stop for every one. We'll all have to recognize these older magical presences and learn to ignore them."

After Luna felt the spirit James said, "If you can Identify a sensation as an ancient one don't call me; call only if you aren't sure or if you sense a definite modern feeling."

They went back to work and it was almost noon when Hermione hear someone yelling, "Hermione? Hermione Granger, is that you Hermione?"

Looking around she sat three people outside the circle; one had a pair of binoculars and was looking at her and waving his arm.

She sent a message to Ron, "Someone calling my name; I'm going to check it out."

Immediately Ron sent back, "NO, wait for help."

But Hermione had already called to Luna to come because she thought she recognized the voice. When she got to the inside edge of the stone circle she realized it was Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff in their year. The other two looked like they could be his parents.

As she walked toward him she yelled, "Justine, what are you doing here?"

She was close enough now that Justin didn't have to yell but simply said, "I think the question is, "What are you doing in there?" That area is off limits to individuals."

Then he saw Luna, Harry, and Ginny come out of the circle; then Ron and Professor Potter.

Justin waited until they were all close enough to hear him before saying, "I should have known." Then he greeted them all in his pompous way and introduced them all to his parents.

"What are you all supposed to be doing in there?" Justin asked "Because my father said you certainly are not surveying. He's a muggle engineer and that's how I noticed you."

"What do you mean Justin?" Professor Potter asked.

"Well we brought binoculars since unlike you we're not permitted to go about without a guide. My father spotted Hermione, and told me take a look because he said, "That surveyor isn't using the GPS system properly." When I focused the binoculars on you I realized the surveyor was a girl and she looked familiar. When she turned I saw her face under that floppy hat and told my father that's not a surveyor, she's a friend of mine so I yelled hoping you could hear me."

James said, "I was able to get this muggle equipment; but as a wizard I don't now any more about how it works than the kids do. I thought most muggles don't know either so if we left the blinking lights on, everyone would assume we knew what we were doing. Just what are we doing wrong?"

Justin's father said, "Everything. First there are too many of you in that small area; it would uneconomical to assign so many people on a small space like the interior of the stones. Then the GPS pole Hermione was holding is made to stand alone on those folding legs; the surveyor should be on the auxiliary pole moving to locations out from the central point. The idea of using GPS is that a single person can do the job saving a second salary."

What should we do to make us look like more genuine muggle surveyors?"

"What are you trying to do?" Mr. Fletchley asked.

"We're searching for enchanted objects that may have been hidden here." James said. "We just started today in the circle; but eventually we have to search the area all around also."

"Mr. Fletchley said, "This equipment won't detect magic objects so I assume you have some other means for doing that and just want to use the equipment as a ruse.

I suggest you set one GPS station in the center of the circle, another outside the circle either north or east of the area you want examined, and the third opposite the second. You only need one person for each GPS unit so if you can get three more units you will be able to cover the area more quickly."

"No," James said "Luna, Ginny, and I have the ability to sense the objects we are looking for. While searching we get distracted and can't watch for danger. I'm sure Justin has told you there are dark wizards that would kill us if they could; Harry, Ron, and Hermione are our guards so we have to stay in teams."

"Then I suggest you give the guards clipboards." Mr. Fletch said. "It will make it seem they are taking notes or making sketches while the person with the equipment is measuring; I have one in the car for when I'm out on a job site. You were correct that most people wouldn't notice you were going about it wrong; but you were lucky it was me that did noticed and not someone who would go to the authorities to tell them you are not doing what you are supposed to."

"Thank you." James said. "We will break for lunch and restart as you told us after we eat."

"There is a nice restaurant in Amesbury not far from here. We would consider it a favor if you would be our guests." Mrs. Finch-Fletchley said. "I'm sure Justin would enjoy a visit with his friends.

James accepted for all of them and it was after one before they returned to the site, setting things up as Mr. Fletchley suggested; including duplicated clip boards like the one Mr. Fletchley provided. The afternoon went smoothly with Luna, Ginny, and James each locating several ancient magical residuals but nothing modern.

About five James had Ron signal the others to come back to the car. "Time to head to the camp ground; he said "but we'll stop and eat along the way so you won't have to cook for yourselves."

It was near seven by the time they reached the farm where the small camp area was located. James got out to talk with the farmer's wife and signed in. When she looked into the Land Rover she said, "See here, when you called and said you would have five students doing research in the field I thought you meant responsible young men. Those are children and I'm not a blooming nanny. And I don't like the idea of boys and girls camping together. I hold you responsible for any trouble professor; if that's what you really are."

"There won't be any trouble Mrs. Farthington." James said. "I assure you all of my students are very mature and mannerly; and as you know I rented three sites, one for the boys, mine in between, and the third for the boys."

"Humph, I'll be checking to see;" the woman said "and you'll be out on your ears if there is any nonsense. I turned on the hot water about an hour ago since I was expecting you; in mid week we don't normally have campers and I shut it off to save money. You'll keep the loo clean, and the campsites to. You can swim in the river if you please to; and fish if you have a government permit. No loud music or noise after ten and no roaming about the other sites or the farm. Understood?"

"Yes madam." James said.

They drove into the farthest sites up against the river and James said. We'll put up three tents for appearance sake but you'll all sleep in the one for security. Being it's a Wednesday there is nobody else camping so there shouldn't be a problem. Still, I'll put up some enchantments to keep Mrs. Farthington and her husband from wanting to come into the tent area to check on you.

The enchantments will also stop anyone from looking into the tents when you not here and allow you to use magic in the camp area without the ministry learning about it; I don't want them coming to check on underage magic. I would put an invisibility charm on so muggles can't see you at all; but that would make the Farthingtons suspicious since they know you are here and you should be visible walking around the area. I'll leave the car and there's a cooler with some bacon, eggs, bread, coffee, and such for breakfast."

"You're not stating with us?" Harry asked.

"No," James said "I'm meeting Dumbledore and we're checking out another site with a high probability of an artifact and of Death Eaters nearby. Because of its location, we can only stay a few hours at a time. This is our eighth visit there; we figure another five nights to finish the place.

If I'm not back by seven tomorrow morning; Hermione, I understand you learned how to drive this past year, you drive to Stonehenge and get started without me. I'll meet you when I can."

"James," Hermione said timidly "I practiced driving my parents BMW just long enough to pass my driving test and my father showed me how to use the clutch and shift gears in his Jaguar in a parking lot; but I never drove a monster like this Land Rover."

James laughed and said, "I have confidence in your abilities. If you have trouble driving or any kind of trouble; send me a message on the coins and I'll be here as quickly as I can. Now I have to be off or Dumbledore and I will miss the opening to the area we're searching."

The five friends unpacked the tents and used magic to set them up with the largest one at the farthest end from the rest of the camp grounds. It was larger than the tent they had used at the world cup. It had a good sized living area, a reasonable sized kitchen, and a small loo with a sink but no shower.

One bedroom had two bunk beds and both boys took a lower one. There were two more bunk beds in a second bedroom and Ginny and Hermione took the lower ones while Luna took the one above Ginny. From the outside the whole thing appeared only three meters by two meters thanks to the undetectable extension charm on it.

At the latitude of Stonehenge in mid summer the sun doesn't set until after nine and it is light until after ten. After the tents were erected everyone decided to take a walk around the camp to orient themselves before it got dark. Walking up the road they had come in on they found a small building amid the trees to the north with a sign on the wall that read, "Loo".

"I'm all sweaty and dusty from being out in the field all day." Ginny said. "Let's check out the showers and see if they're half decent. I hate the thought of having to wash up in the Avon."

Around the far side of the building was a door with a sign that read, "IN USE GENTS".

Ron pushed the door open and saw a room to the right with two stalls and a small sink; and to the left another room with two shower heads coming out of the wall and a wooden bench on the opposite wall with pegs obviously meant to hang clothes on.

"Not fancy," he said "but it looks clean."

"Where's the women's loo." Hermione asked.

"Right here." Luna said. She reached up and pushed the part of the sign that said, "IN USE" and it slid to the right reveling a new wording, "LADIES IN USE".

"Well," Harry said "who wants to go first?"

The girls showered first and when they returned to the tents the boys went to shower. By the time the boys returned the girls were in shorts and tees in which they planned to sleep. Though it was a warm evening they had a small fire going in the stone ring that was in the central camp area and cups of hot chocolate for everyone. They sat on logs around the fire until after eleven when Hermione said, "We better get some sleep; we have to be on the road by seven and if we want to eat we'll have to be up by six."

The boys woke to the smell of bacon frying and being hungry hurried to dress. Luna was at the stove in the small kitchen watching the bacon in one pan and the scramble eggs in another.

"Coffee is ready." she said pointing to the cups on the table. "Ginny and Hermione went to wash up with warm water."

As she finished saying that the two girls returned ready to eat.

"You two better hurry," Ginny said "because I'm hungry enough to eat all the bacon and eggs myself if you're not back soon."

Harry and Ron each grabbed a couple of pieces of buttered toast to eat on the way to the loo.

After everyone ate, and there was plenty of food for all, and Ron said, "If I ever have to go camping again I hope you girls are with me; you're great cooks."

They got into the Land Rover and Hermione said, "Here goes nothing."

She pushed in the clutch and turned the key starting the engine. James had parked it last night facing out so Hermione checked that it was in first gear and slowly let out the clutch.

The car jerked forward and stalled.

"Sorry," she said "not enough gas. My father's Jaguar isn't this heavy."

She started it again and this time revved the motor before letting out the clutch. The tires threw dirt backward but the car began to move. Hermione's shift to second gear went more smoothly and by the time they passed the farmhouse and got on the paved road she was getting used to the size of the vehicle.

It was only a few miles to Stonehenge and after parking they got out the equipment to resume their search. James apparated in behind the car to join them just as they started to walk to their assigned places.

"Everything go well at the camp? He asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "The loo is a little primitive but clean. Hermione did a good job driving here; she doesn't curse the other drivers like my uncle Vernon."

Though there were large crowds of muggle tourists, nobody recognized them under their floppy hats or asked what they were doing; but they spotted several familiar faces of Hogwarts students. Apparently Stonehenge was a popular site not only for muggle tourists but for magical families.

Several residual magic sites were located but all were hundreds or thousands of years old; there was no sign of any of Voldemort's artifacts. They ate at a different restaurant for both meals to avoid being seen in the same place repeatedly and James drove them back to the camp around seven.

"I'm off to meet Dumbledore;" he said "I'll see you tomorrow morning unless you need me sooner."

The evening was even warmer than yesterday and Ron said, "I think I want to take a dip in the Avon before showering. What say Harry, it's still early?"

The Avon was neither deep nor swift as it meandered through the English countryside; but it did look refreshing after a long day in the sun. Ron had already taken off his shoes and tee and Harry didn't need any more persuasion to take his off to. They both waded in wearing the shorts they had on all day.

Luna took one look at Ginny and Hermione and then stripped down throwing her clothes over one of the logs near the fire ring. Following the boys, she waded in the river as naked as she had been at the Burrow pond two days ago.

Ginny looked at Hermione and shrugged, "I'm willing if you are!"

"To swim;" Hermione asked "or to swim naked? After what Luna told us about the boy's feelings I'm ready to be naked with Ron again. I think Harry would accept it well; but I think Ron would have a problem with you being naked in front of Harry and we don't need him to get upset."

"You're right about Ron," Ginny said "but I don't care. I think it's time Ron learns he doesn't own me. She took off her clothes putting them on the log next to Luna's clothes and waded out in the river; Hermione only waited a second and did the same.

Ginny was already waist deep when Ron spotted her and let off a yell, "What do you think you're doing? Get back to the tent and get dressed!"

"I'm doing exactly what Luna is doing and what she did at the Burrow." Ginny said. "You didn't scream at her."

"Luna is not my sister." Ron said. "I can't make her wear clothes."

"And you can't make me either," Ginny said "I'm not your slave. If you don't like what I'm doing, leave."

By this time Hermione had reached the same spot as Ginny, and Ron looked back and forth from one to the other. Hermione was looking at Harry to see his reaction. Harry was not looking at any of the naked girls; but was watching Ron for his reaction.

"Ginny," Ron yelled "I'm ordering you to get back to the tent and get dressed."

Ginny's face was as red as her hair, but she didn't yell. Instead she said calmly, "Come on Hermione, let's swim."

With that she passed Ron and swam out to join Harry and Luna.

Ron looked at her as she passed him then turned and waded ashore. Hermione took a second to look at Harry, Luna, and now Ginny splashing around then she turned and followed Ron toward the tent.

"Ron," she called "Ron wait for me."

Ron stopped by the fire ring but facing away from Hermione and the river. When she got to him she took his hand in hers and said, "Ron, look at me."

When he didn't turn she repeated, "Ron, turn around and look at me. It's been a year since what happened at Grimmauld Place. We agreed then that someday we might be ready to do on purpose what happened accidently that day. Well, today I felt I was ready. Since Luna explained why she felt comfortable taking off her clothes in front of you and Harry I realized that she was right about not being embarrassed about being naked when we're with friends.

Not that I would go naked in front of strangers, but we are like family; we're closer than family. You, Harry, and I have placed our lives in each other's hands for five years now; we would all be dead if it weren't for the others. What's being naked in front of one another compared to that; that what I realized today? I'm not ashamed about letting you see my body; you've been seeing my soul for years."

Ron turned and looked at her, blushing as he did. "It's not you being naked." he said. "I confessed to you last year that I wanted to see you that way for years. It's Ginny; she's my sister and I'm supposed to protect her from blokes that want to take advantage of her. I'm not supposed to let her take her clothes off in front anyone, including Harry."

"So" Hermione said "you think Harry wants to take advantage of Ginny; to have sex with her? And seeing her naked will make him ravage her."

"No," Ron stuttered "that's not what I meant; but still…"

Hermione continued, "Ron, what I said about us applies to Ginny and Harry to; and Luna. Harry saved Ginny's life her first year in the Chamber of Secrets; and again in the Department of Mysteries last year. You don't think of her being one of us because Ginny just hasn't been spending time with us until Grimmauld Place forced us together.

Also don't forget Ginny is still going with Dean not Harry; deciding to go naked in front of all of us today simply shows she feels the same as Luna, the same as I now feel; that we are all so close in every way that not wearing clothes is the least thing we should worry about. Except for you, none of the rest of us cares if we're dressed or naked. Not that any of us plan to start walking around the Burrow that way; I'm sure your parents wouldn't understand what I just told you; but I hope you understand and will at least not confront Ginny or Harry about tonight like you said you wouldn't upset Luna.

Their coming back; will you take a walk with me so we can talk more?"

Okay," Ron said "but I think you should put some clothes on if we're going off the camp site and Mrs. Farthington might see us."

Hermione put on her shorts and tee and she took Ron's hand again. They walked into the gathering darkness toward the Farthington farm house. When they returned everyone else was dressed and sitting around the fire. "There's hot chocolate for both of you." Ginny said looking carefully at Ron. "I'll get it if you want?"

Ron looked back at her and said softly, "Thanks Ginny; that would be nice."


	4. Chapter 4 What We Found

Chapter IV – What We Found

Hermione's driving was getting better with each mile. The car no longer jerked when she was in first gear and her corners were no longer so wide other cars had to swerve to avoid her. This morning Ginny was in the front seat, Luna in the middle seat and Ron had asked Harry to sit in the back with him.

"Hermione," Ron said "turn on the muggle radio and find some music."

"I'll do it;" Ginny said "you keep your eyes on the road Hermione."

When there was music playing Ron whispered quietly to Harry, "What do you have to say about what happened last night?"

Harry said softly watching carefully for Ron's reaction to his words, "If you mean Hermione and Ginny coming in the water naked, I was sort of expecting it."

"You were," Ron said "why?

"Well," Harry said slowly "after what they said back at the burrow about how Luna didn't feel being naked in front of friends was odd or unusual I got the impression that if the situation came up again that they would do the same. I didn't think it would happen so soon; but I was pretty sure the next time we went out to your pond it was going to happen.

I think I understand it to; you and I have taken showers in the boy's loo at Hogwarts with other guys present. I imagine happenings in the girl's loo are no different. Luna, and now Ginny and Hermione don't see swimming last night any different than that; we're not boys and girls to them anymore, we're all just friends having fun."

"And what kind of fun did you and Ginny have after I left?" Ron said.

"Ron," Harry said slightly annoyed "I told you at the Burrow there's nothing between me and Ginny. She's seeing Dean and seems happy with that. You know me, I wouldn't try to get between a friend and his girl; so stop worrying about me and Ginny. She's like Luna and Hermione to me; we're all just friends.

No, now that I think about it we're all more than friends. Our lives are tied together more firmly than normal friends could ever be. None of what happened last night was sexual; in fact sex between any of us was the farthest thing from all our minds if that's what you are worried about."

"That's what Hermione said on the walk we took last night." Ron said. "That I have to stop thinking of the girls as girls when we're together; they're like three other guys in these situations. She also said, … uhm, that , … when we're alone, Hermione and me I mean, it would be alright to think of her as a girl then.

Harry, Hermione hints around that she fancies me, Luna said she does, you said she does, why can't she just come out and say so?"

"Why can't you?" Harry said. "Just tell her and give her a kiss and get it over. She'll never tell you first because she thinks the old fashion way; that a boy should approach the girl first. Ron, we've gone over this before and you always say you're going to tell her and you never do."

"Harry's right," Luna said "you should tell her."

Apparently Luna had overheard the entire conversation so Ron didn't say another word for the rest of the ride. In the front seat however; Ginny said, "Ron's talking to Harry about us; that is me and Harry, and you and Ron. Doesn't he know we can hear him?"

James met them at the parking area again. "Today should be it." he said. "Ron and I started our last area yesterday and should be finished around noon."

"Ginny and I are on our last area too." Harry added. "Noon looks about right to finish."

Luna and I are just starting our last area now," Hermione said "so we may not be done until mid-afternoon."

"Well," James said "let's get going and I should have you back to the Burrow by dark."

Hermione set up the GPS a few feet from the Heel Stone, one of the major stone not in the central circle. On the summer solstice the sun is seen to rise directly over the Heel stone when viewed from the center of the circle.

A road passes near the Heel stone opposite the central circle and Luna searched this back area first. She then began to search moving from the Heel stone toward the south sweeping around in a circle west then back north. She was in a straight line between the Heel stone and the central circle, about half way between them when she started to shake.

Hermione didn't notice at first because she had been looking about at the muggle tourists for signs of danger. When she realized Luna had started to speak in an unusual rough tone Hermione turned and saw Luna standing in place with her eyes staring blankly into the distance. In a deep male sounding voice Luna said, "At last, after all these years, someone has come to release me."

Hermione grabbed and shook Luna yelling, "Luna, what is it; what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Luna asked in that odd voice. "Are you friend or foe?"

Hermione released Luna and pulled out her coin sending to Ron, "Help, something's happened to Luna. She's talking strangely and doesn't recognize me."

It took almost two minutes for Ron and James to arrive and another before Harry and Ginny got there from the opposite side of the circle. In the mean time, Luna had begun to speak in another language, some variant of a Nordic tongue Hermione thought though she couldn't understand any of the words.

James didn't touch her at first, but stood several feet back and observed her, listening to her words. "This is the type of thing we were looking for," he said "but it's not Voldemort. Some wizard a thousand tears ago must have done just what Dumbledore says Voldemort did."

With that he stepped toward her; but he to started to shake then froze in place, "What do you seek?" he said in the same voice Luna was using "Do you come to destroy me or release me?"

Ginny extended her arm toward Luna and said, "Expelliarmus." Luna was knocked backward several feet and collapsed to the ground.

Ginny and Hermione ran and knelt by her while Ron and Harry continued to watch and listen to James speak. "Don't go any closer to him." Ginny said. "He's being possessed. I was just like that when Voldemort possessed me first year. If you get closed it will happen to you to."

Hermione said, "I touched Luna and nothing happened to me."

She had been shaking Luna and calling to her and Luna was finally responding. Her eyes opened and she tried to sit up but Ginny held her down. "Don't try to get up yet," Ginny told her "you're drained of energy and need a few minutes to recover."

James was now talking in the same language Luna had been using and a tourist group of muggles were headed toward them. Harry didn't want them to hear James talking in his trance state so finally Harry said, "Enough of this, he went up to James, grabbed him and pulled him down and with Ron's help toward the Heel stone.

Ginny and Hermione helped Luna up and to the shade of the Heel stone just as the tour group arrived.

"Do you need help?" the guide from the group asked.

"No," Harry said "two of our group just got light headed from the sun. We're letting them rest and drink some water; then we'll take a break before starting our survey again."

They waited until the muggle group finished with the Heel stone and moved on before starting to talk.

"Whatever this object is," Ginny said "it did the same thing to Luna and James as Tom Riddle's diary did to me."

"But I don't see an object." Ron said. "Could it be buried?"

"Possibly," James said "but I think it's more likely the artifact is inside a type of Fidelius charm. The wizard that made it would want to protect it as best as possible and a buried object could have been dug up by anyone. In a Fidelius charm only someone the secret keeper told of the object would be able to retrieve it. It would be much safer."

"So safe," Hermione said "that it's been here a thousand years. Why hasn't somebody found it in all this time?"

"Maybe nobody was looking for it." Luna said. She now seemed awake and alert again though she was still sitting. "Maybe the wizard that made it, and whoever he told the secret to, died before they had the chance to retrieve it."

"But even so," Harry said "with all the people that have walked over the spot there must have been a few witches and wizards. Why didn't they find it?"

"Because Legilimency is a rare gift." Ginny said. "Luna and James have the gift, so they sensed it and were possessed. Hermione was next to Luna and touched her but Hermione isn't a Legilimens so it didn't affect her. Harry, you touched James and weren't affected for the same reason. I bet if I stood in that spot it would possess me."

"Don't," James said "we don't want to take the chance."

"I didn't plan to," Ginny said "being possessed once was more than enough for me."

James continued, "Luna, if you're up to it could you and Ginny finish the remaining area in case there is another artifact. I must apparate to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what we found. Maybe he'll have an idea on how to destroy it."

"I'll be fine." Luna said. "But I would like to rest and have something to eat before I start again."

James gave Hermione some muggle money and said, "Go eat; then come back and when you finish go back to the camp grounds and wait for me."

After an early meal they returned to Stonehenge and it was nearly four by the time they finished. As they headed to the camp, Hermione suggested they stop at a shop and buy food to cook at the camp since it was too early to eat again and she didn't think they should leave camp again once they had settled in to wait for James.

As Hermione drove down the camp road they noticed two new tents had been set up in the area on the other side of the loo from their river side sites. She remembered James saying they would be alone in camp because it was the middle of the week; but it was Friday evening now and weekend campers were starting to arrive.

In one site a man and a woman with three children who looked to be between five and ten were arranging their gear. In the site closer to the loo nobody was visible; and Hermione thought, "I hope there won't be any more campers that might over hear us talking. We'll have to be careful when we said anything to do with magic."

Hermione turned the car around and parked it facing out as James had done the first day and they unloaded the food they bought. Ginny, who often helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and Luna who did most of the cooking for her father when she was home, worked out a menu that could be done in the simple kitchen of the tent and over the open fire ring outside. By six they had a meal well under way. One pot cooked rice; another contained a gravy mix of vegetables and meat that had been roasted first on a grate over the open fire.

"Everyone wash up." Luna called. "The food will be ready in ten minutes."

They all went up to the loo to wash their hands which had picked up more dirt than previous days since they had all been on their hands and knees with Luna and James.

"You girls go in first," Harry said "Ron and I will wait by the door since we have other campers around now."

The girls had been in the loo less than a minute when two young men in their late teens or early twenties came out from the trees that blocked the upper camp sites from view. Each had a large glass half full of a dark liquid with foam on top; which Harry recognized as a type on muggle beer he had seen ads for in the muggle news papers.

The men were talking loudly in a cockney accent and when they reached the spot where Ron and Harry were standing they attempted to go into the loo.

"You'll have to wait," Harry said "there are girls inside."

"Birds, you say." one of the men said. "Well I hope they're worth lookin' at."

He tried to go around Ron into the door but Ron blocked the way and said, "Harry told you the girls are in there now; you'll have to wait until they come out."

"Out o'the way ginger." the second man said. "I need to go bad."

Harry was expecting one of the men to throw a punch; but just then Mr. Farthington pulled up in his farm truck.

"Problem with the loo." he asked.

"No problems," one of the drunken men said "just meetin the neighbors."

"There are girls in the loo," Harry said "and we told these two they would have to wait; but they wanted to go in with the girls."

"We didn' mean nutin by it." the one man said.

"My wife told you four if you caused any trouble you'd be out on your ears; and she meant it." the farmer said.

Then turning to Harry and Ron he added, "If these men give you kids any trouble one of you come up to the house and let me know. My wife was worried at first about how young you were; but your professor was right about you. In the three days you've been here you haven't caused any trouble."

Turning back to the men he finished with, "If I have to come back down tonight you're out of here."

As he was saying that the girls came out and Ginny asked, "What's happening; we could here some type of argument."

"Nothing important," Harry said "you can head down to the tent and we'll be there as soon as we wash up."

The girls left then the farmer in the opposite direction. Then Harry said, "You two can go in first; we're in no hurry."

As soon as the men went into the loo Ron asked, "Why did you let them go first?"

"They're drunk," Harry said "and if letting them go first avoids trouble so be it. They won't be long and we're in no hurry."

In two minutes the men came out and as they passed one said, "Your lucky you scrawny little git. If the old bloke hadn't showed up I would uv taught you a lesson."

Ron and Harry said nothing but went in and washed up; they were back to the tent in five minutes. While eating they told the girls the whole story.

"Now we have two things to watch out for." Hermione said. "I was worried about being overheard; but now we'll have to watch out for those men. If the get any drunker they might try to come down here to get even for getting them in trouble."

When everyone finished eating Luna collected all the dirty dishes and pots to clean them. Harry said, "Let me help."

But Luna said, "No, that's alright I'll do it." Then she stretched out her arm and said, "Scourgify." And everything was clean.

"Luna," Harry said "you better be careful about doing magic before the ministry sends someone to investigate underage use of magic."

"Don't be silly Harry;" Luna said "don't you remember when the professor put up the muggle repelling charms he also said he put a shield around the camp so we could use magic in this area without the ministry finding out. As long as we're in the vicinity of the tents magic is okay."

"Yes," Ginny said "but be careful not to let any of the muggles see you do it; they can't come into this area but they can see in."

Almost as soon as she said that the man and women came down the road with their three children. "Alright," the woman said "we can wade in the river a bit but be careful not to go in too deep."

When they were neared the teen's camp the family suddenly stopped. After a few seconds staring into the camp, they changed directions and walked a wide circle around the tents entering the river down stream of the camp site.

"Are we going swimming today?" Luna asked as she watched the family.

"If we do," Ginny said "we have to wear clothes. With them so close, the drunken men near by, Mr. Farthington possibly coming down to check on things, and James returning any time we shouldn't skinny dip today."

Luna looked disappointed and said, "In that case I think I'll skip swimming today."

Nobody else seemed to want to swim either so they sat around the fire speculating about what they had found and when James would be back with new information from Dumbledore.

It was nearly ten and starting to get dark, the family had long since returned to their own camp site, when Hermione said, "Maybe we should shower; who knows when James will return, maybe not until morning."

"We better all go together," Ron said "in case those men show up again. Harry and I will stand guard while you girls shower."

When everyone had their things they all walked up to the loo and the girls went in while Ron and Harry sat down on the ground on either side of the door. They were talking quietly and the girls had only been inside for a few minutes when two men came around one side of the loo and two more around the other side. They were on top of Ron and Harry before they could move or even give a proper yell to warn the girls.

The men tied the boys up and shoved dirty rags in their mouth to keep them quiet.

"Now," the one man said "we're going to show your girl friends a good time at our camp. If they are friendly they won't get hurt and neither will you two."

"I get the ginger first," one man said "you blokes can have her when I'm done with her."

"Alright by me," another said "I liked the little one with the long blond hair anyway."

"Looks like we have to share the one with the bushy hair." The third man said to the fourth. "At least until Willy and Hank gets finished with the other two."

Harry and Ron both squirmed about trying to get free but since neither had managed to master wand less magic, in their panicked state they were unable of loosen their bonds even slightly.

"Remember to gag the birds as soon as we get in there;" one man said "because we don't want that family to hear and go for that bloomin' farmer."

One of the men opened the door quietly and peeked in. "Ginger and Blondie are under the showers, I couldn't see the other so she may be on the crapper. Willy and Hank go after the two you want and us two will get the other one. Ready?"

He pulled open the door and the four men ran in. Hank and Willy only made it half way to Ginny and Luna. Ginny had been rinsing her hair so she was facing the door and as soon as she saw to two men coming at her she opened a new dimension and the men's rush carried them in and they disappeared.

On the other side of the loo the other two men found nothing; Hermione wasn't there, she was sitting on the wooden bench on the shower side with Ginny and Luna out of sight from the door. She was waiting for one of them to finish since there were only two shower heads in the room.

After looking in the two stalls without finding the third girl, the men went to join their friends thinking they had silenced the girls and were ready to take them back to their tent.

By now the girls were ready for the other two whom they could hear talking about where the third girl was. As they rounded the corner, Luna and Hermione silently thought "Stupefy" to petrify both men, then "Incarcerous" to bind them tightly in heave ropes.

Ginny and Luna finished rinsing while Hermione with just a towel wrapped around her went toward the door saying, "I hope Harry and Ron are okay."

She found them in the bushes to the side of the loo and pulled the gags from their mouths then untied them.

"Are all of you safe?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said "but Ginny used the same spell she did in Diagon Alley and two of the men are gone into another dimension."

"Dead you mean." Harry said. "From what we heard them say they planned to do I'd have to say they deserve it. They must have been waiting to ambush us because they had gags and ropes ready. What about the other two?"

"Stupefied and tied up in the shower." Hermione said. "Now what do we do?"

Luna and Ginny came out in time to hear her say that and Luna said, "We move them to their camp and untie them."

"But the saw us use magic;" Hermione said "which also means the ministry officials will be here soon to check and see who did magic underage."

"Luna's right," Ginny said "the two of them are so drunk they won't remember anything clearly. Besides they didn't see the other two vanish and all they saw were the three of us standing in the shower. None of us had a wand and our spells were non verbal."

"Also," Harry said "what would they tell to anyone; "We were planning to rape these three girls and they overpowered us?" I don't think they'll report anything."

The men were levitated to their tent, the ropes vanished and the five teens were back in their own camp site in less than ten minutes.

"I wonder why an owl from the ministry hasn't arrived yet." Harry said. "When I was accused of doing the magic that Dobby actually did second year, an owl arrived in minutes."

"There won't be an owl." Hermione said "The ministry knew you were the only wizard in the area of your home so they assumed it was you that did the magic and sent a warning. There are five of us underage here and they won't know who did what so they'll have to send at least one official to investigate."

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"We lie." Luna said. "Tell them we don't know anything about magic being done."

"But they know three was magic done." Harry said. "They'll know we're lying."

"Yes," Luna said "they'll suspect we're lying; so they'll check our wands using Prior incantatum."

"And none of used our wands." Ginny said "So when they find no spells done they'll have to believe us."

"Exactly," Luna said "we just say there must be other underage wizards or witches around but we don't know anything about it. I'm sure they won't suspect that we can do wand less magic; so few adults can they'll never think we can."

She had barely finished when two men apparated into the road just outside the camp and came walking toward them.

"I'm Clive Smelding from the Improper Use of Magic Office and this is my partner Henry Collingswood. We received information of several spells cast by underage witches or wizards in the last fifteen minutes at this location. Your names?"

Harry stepped forward and said, "I'm Harry Potter."

It was totally dark by now and Harry had his back to the small fire so one of the officials ignited the tip of his wand and held it up near Harry's face.

"Of course," the man said "I believe this is the third time you are involved in an incident of underage magic Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and said, "The first one wasn't me, I was with a house elf that did magic and no charges were filed against me. The second time my life and my cousin's life were in danger and I was found not guilty. As for now, I don't know anything about magic being used; perhaps your information is wrong."

"We'll see about that;" Clive said. "but first the names of the others."

"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my sister Ginny Weasley." Ron said stepping forward. "And these are our friends Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. But none of us have done any magic; we just here enjoying a weekend camping trip."

"So your position is that none of you have done magic in the last thirty minutes." Collingswood said. "We'll see; give me your wand Weasley."

Ron pulled out his wand and Collingwood touched the tip of his wand to Ron's and said "Prior incantatum."

The last spell Ron had done was levitating his camping gear down the steps at the Burrow more than two days ago so it took some time before that showed up from the tip of his wand.

"Roughly two and a half days ago," Smelding said "judging from the time lag."

In turn they did the same for the other four teens and Harry's wand also showed about two and a half days since it was used. The girl's wands showed nearly four weeks since they were used and Collingwood mentioned that it seemed to be an unusual long time.

"I'm muggle born," Hermione said "so my parents forbid me from using my wand when I come home for the summer."

"My father is a wizard," Luna said "but he knows I'm not allowed to do magic out of school so I don't use my wand over the summer either."

Ginny said, "My parents are the same way; I haven't used my wand since my last exam when I had to demonstrate spells for charms class."

Collingwood said, "But your brother used his wand at home, your parents allow him to do magic but not you?"

Ron answered, "No, they don't allow me to use magic, but I suppose you always obeyed your parents; I must not be as good a son as you were."

Smelding looked at Collingwood and said, "Your opinion?"

"I'm not sure." he answered. "It shows no magic done by any of them; but the trace couldn't be wrong, someone underage did magic in this general area in the last thirty minutes."

Hermione interrupted with, "There are other campers up the road. We've seen them but haven't talked. Perhaps one of them is a witch or wizard. Also there's a farmer and his wife that own this camp; they're old but they may have children."

Smelding looked again at Collingwood then said, "Perhaps there is someone else with them hiding, Homenum revelio."

His spell went over the tents and surrounding bushes and trees and nothing happened.

"Maybe they have a second wand." Collingwood said. "Accio wands."

Again nothing happened. Smelding returned the wands to all the teens and said,"You seem to have a lot of unexplainable event happen when you're around Potter. But this one isn't over we'll get to the bottom of what happened eventually."

They started to walk out of the camp and Smelding stopped. He looked back for a few seconds then said, "There is an anti apparation spell on this area and a muggle repulsion spell to. If none of you has done a spell for so long how did this camp get protected?"

"My cousin set up those protections for us when we arrived." Harry said. "He knew we couldn't do magic ourselves and he couldn't stay so he set up the spells because he wanted us to be safe."

"You drove here in a muggle car?" Smelding asked.

"Yes," Hermione said "we're all too young to apparate and it was the easiest way to get here with all our gear."

"So your wizard cousin that brought you here and set up the protection spells knows how to drive? That's unusual, most wizards never learn about muggle devices like autos."

Sensing they were still suspicious Hermione said, "No, I drove here. I told you I'm muggle born and my parents taught me to drive their auto."

"Really," Smelding said, "then you wouldn't mind showing us how you drive."

"Of course not," Hermione said "the keys are in the car; get in and I'll drive you up past the other camp sites all the way to the farmhouse so you can check for underage wizards."

When they got to the car Hermione said, "Well get in; you can see how I drive if you not in there with me."

Collingwood opened one door but Smelding hesitated, "I don't trust these muggle devices." he said. "Are you sure it is safe?"

"We came on muggle roads all the way from Ottery St. Catchpole without a problem." Hermione said as she got in the driver's seat.

Smelding slowly got in and Hermione started the engine, put it in first gear and smoothly pulled away going slowly up the camp road. She pointed out the other camp sites as they passed and when they got to the farmhouse she stopped.

"If you want to question the Farthingtons or any of the other campers that's up to you;" she said "but I'm turning around and returning to our camp now. Are you getting out or coming back with me?"

They both got out and disapparated before she got the car turned around. When she got to camp she found the others talking.

"They're still suspicious." Harry said.

"But they have no proof." Ron answered.

"The one said they were going to keep checking into this." Ginny chimed in. "What if those two drunks do talk?"

"They won't." Luna said "That would be incriminating themselves."

"Besides," Harry said "if they talk it would be to muggle authorities; they wouldn't know to tell the Ministry of Magic."

"It's late," Hermione said "and I don't think James will come back tonight. Let's get some sleep."

"I'm too worked up to sleep;" Ginny said. "and we're done at Stonehenge, so we can sleep late in the morning; or at least until James gets here."

"I think I'd like a swim." Luna said. "I wanted to go earlier but we never went in. It's dark now so the other campers and the Farthingtons can't see us; and if the professor isn't coming back there's no reason we can't enjoy ourselves."

She peeled off her clothes and waded into the Avon. Then Ginny followed suit, and then Hermione. Harry looked at Ron and said, "I know you're not happy with the idea; but if we keep wearing our shorts and the girls are naked they're going to think we're taking advantage of the situation."

He took off his clothes and followed the girls into the river. Ron shrugged and said, "I guess I'm out voted on this; and you're right Harry if I can't stop them I might as well join them."

James arrived at the camp at seven the next morning to find five teens still asleep. It took James some time to wake them all up since they had been swimming until midnight and then sat around the fire till one. They told James what happened last night as breakfast was cooking. He insisted on going to the camp of the two men to check on them and Harry insisted on going with him because he was afraid James would eliminate the men just to be sure they told no one what happened.

As it happened the camp was empty, the men, their tent, and all their equipment were gone. "You must have scared them good;" James said. "if they packed up in the middle of the night and left."

They stopped at the loo to wash up before breakfast and then took over the cooking so the others could also wash up.

When they all got back to the tents, James asked, "Have any of you ever heard of Olav the Ogre?"

They all shook their heads and he added, "Neither have I; but let me tell you what Dumbledore found out."


	5. Chapter 5 Moving On

Chapter V – Moving On

Over breakfast James related what he learned from Dumbledore. "We believe from what I retained while being possessed and Dumbledore's history reference books the spirit in the artifact is Olav the Ogre. He was a Norseman leader known for his large size and foul temper; a supposed warlock who led raids on the coasts of Great Britain in the eight century.

After a raid on a village near where Exeter is now located his men quarreled over the booty and many were killed. A local king had gathered his forces to defend his town and took advantage of Olav's weakness to attack. The story says Olav and a few followers, most of who were wounded escaped inland to the north east pursuit by the kings forces. Several days after the main battle the remainder of Olav's men were surrounded an executed in the area of Stonehenge.

This all seems to fit what Luna and I sensed; Olav must have made an artifact like Tom Riddle's diary in the hope of coming back some day. But with all his followers dead there was nobody to perform the spell to revive him."

"I saw Voldemort brought back." Harry said. "And his diary had been destroyed by then so he must have at least one more enchanted object."

"Don't forget Dumbledore also destroyed another artifact." James said. "According to Dumbledore each object contains a piece of Voldemort's life essence, what one might refer to as a piece of his soul. As each piece is destroyed Voldemort should get weaker."

The problem," Hermione said "is that we don't know how many artifacts there are, one more, or a hundred more."

"Not a hundred," James said "Dumbledore thinks as a person makes these objects separating one's life essence into pieces would make the person unstable. Making too many would make it impossible for your body to continue to function. He estimates five to ten is the maximum; but he needs more information about Voldemort's life to gage the number more accurately."

"What about Olav," Ginny asked "he could still come back to as long as the thing we found exists. What do we do about him? That's all we need is a revived Viking pillaging the country again."

"Dumbledore and I agree we have to destroy the artifact." James said. "The problem is we don't know how."

"I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a Basilisk fang." Harry said. "And Dumbledore must know how he destroyed the other object he told you about. Can't we do the same to this thing?"

"We could if we could get at it." James said. "Riddle's diary and the object Dumbledore destroyed were out in the open; this thing is apparently concealed in a Fidelius charm. Neither Dumbledore nor I know how to get at it."

"There must be a way." Hermione said. "Nothing is fool proof; not even a Fidelius charm."

"In theory yes," James said "but in real life what do we do? We asked Professor Flitwick what he thinks since this involves a charm and he and Dumbledore are the two best wizards in the world as far as charms go. He agrees theoretically there must be a way to break into the Fidelius charm; but he doesn't know it.

For now, we decided the Voldemort is the more important problem and we can't waste time on Olav. He's been there more than a thousand years and will most likely stay there harmless. So, someday Hermione, when Voldemort is destroyed, you can put your brain to work figuring out how to get through a Fidelius charm; but for now, pack up we're going back to the Burrow.

They were home in time for lunch and already planning their next outing. On the way back James told them, "Dumbledore and I are almost finished at the location were searching. I'll give you a few days rest and Tuesday morning at seven we leave for Wales to check out the Camelot castle area."

Hermione wanted to spend the afternoon reading the muggle book on Camelot that Mr. Weasley got her before they left for Stonehenge; but the others insisted on going to the pond; partially so they could swim, but also so they could talk without Mrs. Weasley overhearing them.

They spread the blankets and hid the drinks in the shade of the tree to keep them cooler; then undressed and waded in the water. Between splashing about and swinging in on the rope they discussed the nature and number of Voldemort's enchanted objects.

"Five to ten," Hermione said "that's Dumbledore's best estimate; so that means three to eight left."

"If Dumbledore is right." Ron said.

"I found that Dumbledore is almost always right." Harry said. "But even three more will be tough to find; eight will take years unless Dumbledore knows more about possible locations than James has let on."

"I'm sure he does." Luna said. "He already found one and the professor said he and Dumbledore were going to search the more likely sites, plural. That means Dumbledore has several good ideas of where to look."

Several hours had passed and Ginny finally said, "It's getting close to dinner time; we better get dress and home before mom comes looking for us."

"Right," Ron said "I don't think she'll accept our new norm of swimming and lying in the sun naked as easily as I did."

The three days passed quickly and soon it was Tuesday morning. Mrs. Weasley got everyone up at six and when James arrived at seven they had all eaten and were ready to go.

They carried their bags to the edge of the Fidelius charm and waited as James went out and looked around to be sure there wouldn't be an ambush by some Death Eaters. Then they followed him down the road toward the copse of trees where the Land Rover had been hidden at the start of the trip to Stonehenge last week.

"We're going by car again?" Ron asked when he saw to Land Rover."

"No." James said as they got in and he started the engine. "We're going to the ruins of Camelot in Dyfed north of the town of Carmarthen, Wales. It's about three hundred kilometers from here and would take hours going through Bristol traffic; but that's not the major reason for not driving. Last week we went to a muggle area so a muggle car helped in our cover story.

This time we're going to a strictly magical area with muggle repulsion charms; a car spotted there would cry out for attention."

"So how do we travel?" Ron asked again.

"By unauthorized Portkey." James said.

"The new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, is trying to find out what Dumbledore is up to and Dumbledore wants it to remain secret. We're sure he'll have the Aurors watching for any long distance travel by Dumbledore, me, or Harry and we'll be followed. Dumbledore and I apparate so we can't be traced or followed; but they know Harry and the rest of you can't apparate so the flue network and all port keys are being watched. So, I arranged an unauthorized port key; but I don't want to take it from the Burrow area.

As I said it will take too long by muggle transportation and if we used brooms we'd have to fly by night to avoid being seen; one or more of us would likely get lost in the dark. The alternative is a port key leaving from a place with several magical families so the Aurors will find no clue of who used it when they show up to investigate; and going to a place with several magical families and far enough from our destination that it won't help them either.

We'll drive to the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole and take the port key to Carmarthen since both of these places meet our conditions. From there we take a muggle bus north and get off in the area of Camelot. If the ministry can trace us through all of that they're smarter than I give them credit for.

"According to the muggle book Mr. Weasley bought," Hermione said "nobody really knows where Camelot is. There are several sites that seem to fit the legends."

"It's correct that the muggles only have vague guesses." James said "Fortunately for us, Dumbledore has access to old magical books, one supposedly written by Merlin himself that gives the real location of Camelot.

After the death of King Arthur, when the kingdom was in decline, one of Merlin's apprentices put a charm over the castle and surrounding town to protect it from muggle raiders like Olav the Ogre. That shield was maintained by other wizards until the time the Ministry of Magic was formed. The ministry now maintains the protections; however except for historical expeditions from time to time the site is abandon. With the current situation of Voldemort's return the ministry doesn't have the time or interest in doing anything there for now; we shouldn't be disturbed.

James hid the car in the woods and they all got their bags out. He had the Portkey, an old sauce pot, in his hand and everyone got around so the could touch it. "Hang on tight to your clothing bags when the port key goes off or you'll be spending the next week naked." he said. Harry just had time to give Ron a "Do you think he knows." Glance when he felt the yank of the port key.

They all managed to land on their feet for the first time when using a port key, not an easy thing to do. They found themselves surrounded by trees but the noise of a town could be heard not far away.

"Let's get into the town," James said "we don't want to miss our bus; it's six hours till the next one."

They made the bus which was half empty so there was plenty of room for their gear and they were able to sit near each other. James signaled the driver to stop and let them off in the middle of the country without a house in sight.

"Are you sure," the driver said "you want to get off here? There's nothing around for miles."

"Yes," James said "I'm taking my students on a field study of the plants and animals of Wales and we want to be as far from any people as possible."

After the buss drove off James said, "I hope you all have your walking shoes on because it's five kilometers to Camelot. Let's get going so we can set up a camp in time to cook an evening meal; no restaurants this trip."

They walked on dirt roads where they could and through fields and woods when they had to. James, out front, seemed to know which way to go, the girls followed him three to four meters back, and Ron and Harry another three meters behind the girls.

After about a kilometer Ron asked Harry, "James is carrying that big pack with the tent and gear; do you think we should offer to carry it? After all he is in his seventies."

Harry who suspected something said, "Go ahead Ron, you take the first turn and I'll take it when you get tired."

Ron called out, "James, do you want some help with the gear?"

James stopped and said, "Sure Ron, if you'd like to help."

James set the pack down and waited for Ron to catch up. Ron grabbed the pack and pulled it up; or at least he tried to, but he couldn't lift it.

He grunted and tried again. Finally he said, "Okay, you got me, what's in it rocks; and how do you carry it?"

"No rocks," James said "the tent and all the gear for a week; and food for a day. A levitation charm makes it weightless.

When you and Harry learn to concentrate, wand less magic will let you do such things to. Out here in your spare time you two might want to practice that instead of swimming so much; though I understand why you might enjoy swimming more, the wand less magic will be of more help in the long run."

James picked up the pack again and Ron fell back with Harry.

"You knew," Ron said "didn't you?"

"I tried picking that pack up when we were going to catch the bus." Harry said. "I'm more concerned about what he said about swimming."

"Yeah," Ron said "and earlier his comment about going naked if we dropped out bags. You think he knows about our swimming naked with the girls?"

"I'm sure he does;" Harry said "but what concerns me is how. Is he watching us like Dumbledore had me watched last summer? I'm tired of being treated like a baby that has to be protected all the time."

After another half hour Ginny dropped back and said, "Ron, Hermione has something to tell you; I'll stay and keep Harry company."

Ron looked at Harry who nodded. When Ron was up with Hermione and Luna, Ginny finally said, "Harry, it's been three weeks since you got to the Burrow and said you would like to talk with me and then changed you mind. Are you angry with me?"

"No," Harry said "I'm not angry with you; I consider you to be a good friend and I want to keep you as a friend."

"And you think we won't be friends if we talk together like we've been doing for the past year." Ginny asked.

Harry said nothing for a few seconds and Ginny finally said, "Well?"

"Ginny, "Harry said "when we talked you would rub my back and shoulders and I would come out of whatever bad mood I was in and be happy for a while. I would like that to continue; but I can allow it. I still want to be friends but it can't be like it was."

"Why?" she said.

Harry started, "Well first because you Dean's girlfriend and Dean is my friend and it wouldn't be proper for me to be doing those things with my friend's girlfriend."

Ginny got a strange look on her face and said, "Harry what we were doing wasn't improper in any way. I was comforting a friend who was down in spirits for good reasons and needed my help. I'm sure Dean wouldn't object."

"Maybe not," Harry said "but it would feel wrong to me; besides there's another reason.

I didn't know you could do Legilimency until James mentioned it when he explained how we would be searching for Voldemort's objects."

"What does that have to do with us talking?" Ginny asked.

They continued walking; but Harry waited a good minute looking at Ginny before he asked, "Ginny, did you manipulate my mind. Did you remove bad memories to make me feel better when we had those talks?"

Ginny was outraged and showed it. "No, she said loud enough for Ron, Hermione and Luna to turn around and look. "I would never do that; all I did was calm your emotions."

"So you did manipulate my mind." Harry said.

"It's not something bad like you're making it out to be." Ginny said. "Your emotions are like waves on a lake; they move over the surface. All I did was smooth the waves, I didn't remove anything and I never looked deeply into your mind like you said Snape did. That's why you only felt better for a short time after our talks. Your emotions rose up again as you remembered their cause."

Harry though about what she said then asked, "So you didn't remove memories; but did you ever implant thoughts or feelings in my mind?"

"No," Ginny said "I never did that either. Why do you think I would do that?"

Because," Harry answered "in the past few months I've started having feelings about . . . ah toward . . . err, maybe fancying a girl I've know for a long time but that I never had feelings for before. Suddenly I've been thinking of this girl as more than just a friend. Before I tell her how I feel I need to know if these feelings are really my own or if they were placed in my mind like Voldemort placed the idea that Sirius was in danger."

"I understand," Ginny said "but I assure you I never removed or implanted anything in your mind; only calmed you when you were particularly upset. And I'm willing to help again if you ever need it."

Harry said, "Thanks Ginny and I'm sorry if I sounded like I was accusing you; but I have to know that how I feel is really my own thoughts. I'm tired of all different people like Voldemort, Snape, James, and even Dumbledore jerking me around like some kind of puppet to be used for what they want."

Ginny took his hand and said, "I'm glad we got this straightened out."

She let go and started to move back toward the others when a thought suddenly came to Harry.

"Ginny," he said "what about Luna? In the past month she started doing the same thing to me as you did. Do you think she did this to my mind?"

"I don't think Luna would do something like that." Ginny said. "Is it for Luna that your feelings have changed?"

"No," Harry said "I still think of Luna as a good friend only; it's just that it would be such a coincidence that my change in feelings started at the same time Luna first held my hand and rubbed my neck, the night of the final banquet and again on the train ride the next day."

Ginny frowned, thinking it was the previous day that Luna had told her that she and Harry would make a perfect couple. Could Luna be playing matchmaker for them; was that why she had the feeling back in the Burrow that Harry was going to say he fancied her.

She would have to talk with Luna in private; but to Harry she said, "I still don't think Luna would do that to you. Remember Harry, you like the rest of us, are getting older; it's natural that you feeling toward a girl you thought of as a friend might become more than that."

Then the thought came to her, "Harry, it's not Hermione; it would kill Ron if he thought you fancied her."

Harry laughed, "Hermione is as much of a sister to me as you are to Ron; I could never think of her any other way."

Ginny thought, "It is me; he does fancy me. But he's right; I also need to know if it is really his thoughts or if Luna implanted the idea because she wants us to be a couple."

She went back to walk with Hermione and Luna; and Ron fell back to walk with Harry.

"Hermione didn't have anything to say to me so I guess it was Ginny that wanted to talk with you." Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said "she thought I've been mad at her because we've haven't had any of those little talk sessions like in the past year."

"So you have been seeing Ginny." Ron said. "You told me you didn't fancy her."

"Ron," Harry said "I just found out that for the last year, Ginny, and now for the past month, Luna have been performing Legilimency on me. They've been calming me when I was upset about something. I thought they were removing my bad memories and implanting thought in my mind; but Ginny said no and I believe her."

"That's why she yelled." Ron said "we heard her."

Yes," Harry said "she was offended that I would accuse her and I apologized so it ended well; but I keep telling you there never has been and there is not now anything between me and Ginny. We're friends, period."

After two hours of walking they came around a bend in the road and saw Camelot, or at least what was left of it. The ruins of a castle, less than a quarter of the size of Hogwarts, sat on a low hill with a small lake, not much bigger than the Burrow's pond, behind it; and the ruins of a village on the side where they were standing.

"Being magical we can see what's left." James said. "Because of the protective spells, muggles would only see the small hill and the pond on the other side. They would also go no closer than we are now suddenly remembering important other things they need to do.

Let's set up camp near the lake but outside the ruins. We don't want to disturb anything more than we have to and being close to the water should allow all of you to swim after I leave."

They collected stones to make a fire ring and James got a small cooking fire going. Only one tent, the big one, was erected since there were no muggles around that needed to be fooled. James had brought a small cooler that magically kept the food cold without ice or muggle electricity.

"Chicken grilled over the fire with boiled potatoes and steamed vegetables tonight." James said. "And premade pudding for dessert.

But it's early, so let's take a quick walk through the ruins to get an idea of what we face."

"From what I've read, I expected Camelot to be much larger and more grand;" Hermione said "more like Hogwarts but prettier with ribbons flying from the towers."

"A muggle fairy tale castle." James said. "You have to remember it was an enormously large and grand castle when it was built more than fifteen hundred years ago. The castles you see around the country now are half that age and knowledge of building and resources improved a lot in those seven hundred years.

It has three floors above ground and two levels of dungeons below. Somewhere in the village Merlin lived and since we don't know where we'll have to search the whole place. Just the floor area is larger than what we searched at Stonehenge and here we'll have to do the walls in case there are secret passages, hidden rooms, or alcoves where an artifact could be hidden. I'm estimating five to six days."

There were fallen beams and huge stones that made moving around difficult. Spider webs hung in many places making Ron nervous; and bats, disturbed early before their normal dusk flying time, took off around them.

Harry asked, "Was the castle build on this hill; because it looks like the castle was here first and dirt was piled up later to cover the lower floors."

"From what we know," James said "you're right. The castle was built at ground level, one section at a time; then a moat was dug to allow the pond water to surround the castle. The dirt from the moat was piled up to make the hill. As you can see the moat has filled in over the years and is only swampy in the spring. It totally dries up by this time in the summer."

As they walked about James said, "We won't need guards here, so Harry, Hermione, and Ron your job will be to watch for loose things that could fall on someone; and to make drawings of each room we search so we know we covered everything. Put measurements on the sketches so we can see if there is missing space that might indicate a hidden room.

Now let's eat and rest up for an early start tomorrow."

When they were done and cleaned up James said, "I have to leave to meet Dumbledore. When I come back in the morning I'll bring food for tomorrow, any request for a favorite meal. Remember we have limited cooking equipment."

They mentioned several favorites and James said, "I'll pick up a different one each day. There are snacks and drinks in the cooler; and things for breakfast.

You can swim and do whatever else you enjoy tonight; but don't go out of the protected area and get to sleep early. I'll be here before eight to get started so have breakfast before then and be ready."

When he was gone Harry said to the others, "I'm sure you all noticed he mentioned several time about swimming and being naked. What does everyone think? If he's watching us, do we continue like we have been?"

Hermione spoke out and answered, "We heard his references to it but he didn't say to stop. Besides there are no showers here so we'll have to wash in the pond or we'll all be pretty gamey in this summer heat. I say why stop doing what we like; we're not hurting anyone."

When she finished Luna said, "I'm sure James isn't watching us."

Ginny said, "How can you be sure?"

"Because on the walk back to the Burrow from where we parked the car returning from Stonehenge he asked me what we did at camp to kill time; did we practice wand less magic. I told him no; we mostly swam in the Avon and talked about what we were looking for. I also told him about the pond at the Burrow and the rope swing.

He told me a story of how much he enjoyed swimming when he was a boy in the United States and how all the boys in his town had a rope swing there. Then he said in those days most of the poor boys couldn't afford bathing suits so they swam naked, what he called skinny-dipping.

I told him things hadn't changed; that we still swam that way; and he looked surprised for a moment then changed the subject. I hope I didn't do something wrong by telling him."

Everyone assured Luna she didn't do anything to upset them and finally Harry said, "Okay, then let's go swimming."

James arrived in the middle of breakfast and took two pieces of toast from the pile on the dish on the small folding table where the food was set. "Let's finish eating and get started on the castle. Top floor for me and Ron, second floor Ginny and Harry, ground level Luna and Hermione. Don't forget to do the walls for hidden rooms."

They stopped at noon to eat having found four ancient areas of sensitivity and a secret passage that led from the third level to the first; but nothing modern from Voldemort. The afternoon found two more areas and they stopped at five because Luna, Ginny, and James were mentally exhausted from keeping their minds open all day and they didn't want to miss anything.

If anyone gets really tired tomorrow I want you to stop and rest." James said. "Better we take an extra day than miss something."

Three days went by like that with no results for Voldemort's artifacts. The second night, after they came out from swimming, Ron asked Hermione if she would like to take a walk on the path that led around the pond. She was surprised but said, "Yes, I'm sure it would be lovely; but we better put some clothes on first there are briars and mosquitoes in the woods."

The waxing moon lit the path and reflected off the pond so it was bright enough to see the way. They talked about the castle and their search; and about five minutes into the walk Ron reached over and took Hermione's hand.

She let him but said nothing and waited for him to start talking. They continued walking silently for a few more minutes and finally Ron said, "Hermione, I've been thinking about what you said the night you and Ginny first came in swimming naked with Luna; remember I was mad about Ginny being naked in front of Harry and left."

"Yes, I remember." Hermione said.

"You followed me and told me you weren't embarrassed to be naked with us because over the last five years we had already seen your soul so seeing your body was nothing compared to that. It took me all week to realize you're right; I don't know why it took so long, you're always right and I should have realized it the moment you said it.

You also said we had to think of you girls like you were other guys when we swim like that; but I could think of you as a girl when it was just the two of us. Well, it's just the two of us right now and I want to say something to you boy to girl.

Do you remember the Weird Sisters concert, the summer between second and third years?"

"Again Hermione said, "Yes, I remember. They got us in the spotlight and the crowd was yelling for us to kiss; and we did. We kissed again later that night in your room; but not since then."

"That's my fault." Ron said. I mean that not kissing again is my fault. You're so beautiful and so smart I just don't believe you would fancy a regular bloke like me. Luna, Ginny, and Harry all say you do fancy me and I'm plain stupid for not telling you how I feel, so finally I wised up and I'm telling you. Hermione I think you're wonderful and I would really like to kiss you again; if you want to that is."

Hermione said nothing; she had been waiting for years for Ron to say this and she stood there lost in her thoughts. Though the moon was bright Ron couldn't see the redness on her face. After a few seconds he said, "That's alright if you don't fancy me; we can just go back to camp."

He let go of her hand and started to turn when Hermione came out of her dream state and leapt at him. She put her arms around his neck and said, "Get back here Ronald; I won't let you get away again."

Then she stretched up and pulled his head down until their lips met. Their walk lasted quite a while and when they got back to camp the found everyone else already in bed.

As Hermione got in her bed, Ginny said quietly, "That must have been some walk; you two were gone a long time. Anything interesting happen that you want to tell me?"

Hermione was smiling in the dark and said, "Oh nothing really; just that Ron told me he fancies me and then we just kissed and cuddled the rest of the time."

Ginny said, "Alright, it's about time." And Luna said, "I knew you two would eventually realize you loved each other; now you can start sleeping together."

"Not so fast," Hermione said "we agreed to get to know each other better before getting any closer. Once before we thought we might be a couple and then we broke up almost before we got together. We'll let time tell."

"Luna said, "Well it's your decision but I think you'd enjoy having sex with Ron.

Now all we have to do is get Harry to tell Ginny the same thing."

Ginny thought now is the time; even if Hermione is here I have to know the truth. She said, "Luna, in the couple of time you did Legilimency on Harry to calm his mood; did you ever implant the idea in his mind that he fancies me?"

"No," Luna said "I told you at the end of last year I sensed the Harry fancied you for a long time but was too busy with things concerning Voldemort to realize how he felt. There was no need for me to put the idea in his mind. Why do you ask?"

Ginny said, "While walking here, remember I went back to talk with Harry because I thought he was angry with me. Well as we talked Harry sort of said in a round about way he fancied me but wouldn't say it outright because he thought I planted the idea in his mind using Legilimency. I told him I didn't; and then he asked me if you did. I told him you wouldn't and he took my word for it."

But it seems, you are trying to get me and Harry together, so I have to know for sure. I do fancy Harry but it has to be his own idea to fancy me; I don't want anyone to make him. It would be like giving him a love potion; I don't want a false love, I want it to be real."

"It is real." Luna said. "The three times I was with Harry after you and I talked I sensed his feeling for you; but I didn't implant it. I promise."

Now it was Ginny's turn to smile in the darkness. "I believe you." she said. "I won't ask again."


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Ceremonies

Chapter VI – Secret Ceremonies

Two more days passed and the castle had been searched. Only a small part of the town remained to finish and at five James said, "Last night here; tomorrow will be it. I'll make a port key to take us back to the car and you'll be home by tomorrow night.

I'll see you at eight in the morning."

Ron and Hermione went for their walk as they had been doing since the second night. The moon was full now and quite bright. As they sat in a small grassy clearing talking softly and kissing occasionally Hermione suddenly said, "Ron, do you hear something? I think there's some walking toward us."

"If that's Harry, Ginny, and Luna trying to sneak up to see what we're doing I'll kill them." Ron said.

"It's not them," Hermione said "the sound is coming from the wrong direction. Someone is coming."

They lay down in the grass and remained quiet. In less than a minute, figures became visible in the moonlight; more than twenty robed and hooded figures carrying another person on a stretcher. After they passed Hermione said, "I think we saw a funeral procession. It looks like they were carrying a body to be buried or cremated at the castle.

We better get back to camp and warn the others. These people may not like us being here during their ceremony."

They cut over through the woods as far from the castle and village ruins as they could and got to camp. They could hear Harry, Ginny, and Luna talking as they approached and as soon as they were close enough they said, "Guys, be quiet. We saw a group of robed figures coming toward the castle. Put out the fire so they won't know we're here."

They used an Aguamenti charm to douse the fire and when it was out Ginny asked, "Do you know what's happening for sure? Do you think there is danger?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "but if this is some secret cult I am sure they won't be happy with us seeing their ceremony."

"Hermione's right." Harry said "Let's just hope they do whatever it is they came for and don't discover us."

He barely finished speaking when a voice came from the darkness, "Don't move; we know you are magical since muggles can't enter this area. You are surrounded and we won't hesitate to kill if you attempt to attack us. Who are you and why do you trespass on this sacred place?"

Despite the brightness of the moon, they could see nothing of the person speaking. Harry whispered, "Let me talk." Then out loud he said, "We are students from Hogwarts and we are studying the story of Merlin and Camelot. We mean no harm to you or this place."

"Don't move or draw your wands." the voice said. Then a dozen hooded figures came into the camp from all sides.

"We could smell the smoke from your fire." one of them said as he relit the fire and others ignited their wand tips making the camp bright as day.

"They do look to be of school age." one said.

"Their age is not important," another said "they have come onto holy ground and must face the punishment."

"We meant no harm," Harry said "and we didn't know you consider this area holy. There were no signs to stay away; if there were we would not have come."

The first voice that spoke from the darkness said, "Take their wands. All must discuss this at council. It is not for me to decide their fate."

"Let them have your wands," Harry said to the teens. And for the benefit of the others he said, "We don't want trouble and if your council is just they will know we are innocent of any wrong and release us."

They were led to the open court yard of the castle in which another dozen hooded figures were waiting. At the sight of the five teens there was muttering among the group.

Then Hermione saw what was in the center of the court yard and knew they were in trouble. An altar stood where this afternoon there was none. On the altar was a girl who looked to be twelve or thirteen, but she wasn't dead, she was very much alive but tied by her wrists to two posts that formed the corners of one end of the altar and by her feet to posts at the opposite end of the altar. Wood was piled up around the altar.

"Hermione whispered to Harry, "This is bad, it looks like a human sacrifice similar to what Professor Binns discussed in fourth year. If that's true their not going to let us go to report what we saw to the ministry."

"Let Ginny and Luna know." Harry said "Arrange yourselves to give maximum protection from you alternate dimensions. We can't let them separate us; but we can't let them kill that girl either."

"I agree," Hermione said "but it's going to be tough; I judge we're out numbered five to one."

The leader of the cult raised his hands and the others fell silent. "We have intruders in our sacred place and during our ceremony of the full moon. The punishment is known by all; but these are students from Hogwarts. If we follow our laws and Dumbledore discovers what happened there will be great trouble for us.

I can not make this decision which will endanger not only us personally but which could also lead to the destruction of our society. We will take ten minutes to discuss this among ourselves. Then we will all listen to suggestions and arguments before holding a binding vote."

While the cult members talked so did the five teens. "We have three options as I see it." Harry said. "We run for the woods and hope they either don't chase us or can't find us. We make a stand by retreating into the castle so they can't get behind us which means either down in the dungeons or up to the top floor. Or we have to kill them all before they kill us; because I think Hermione was right, they can't let us go to tell the ministry what they do here.

They're having a vote on what to do with us and I think we need to do the same."

Ron said, "I don't like the idea of killing and since I don't have my wand and I'm no good at wand less magic I think the girls should decide."

"Ron," Hermione said "you can do wand less magic; I've seen you when we practice: we're desperate here so you'll have to concentrate and try your best. Even a few stunners will help."

"That goes for you to Harry." Ginny said. "I saw you and Ron knock each other out with stunners during practice. Concentrate and you can do it here and now."

Luna asked, "So what is our plan; ten minutes are almost up."

Harry said, "Hermione, if they make the decision to kill us I'll give the signal to go; you sever the ropes holding the girl, while Ginny and Luna guard our backs. Ron, you're the biggest and strongest, grab the girl and carry her; she may be too scared to come with us or numb from being tied up and unable to run. I'll have to man up and make some stunners by wand less magic.

I say we go up to the top floor, get a wall at our back, and make a stand. They're sure to catch us in the forest, and I don't want to get buried in the dungeon if some of these old walls collapse, and I'm against killing unless it's a last resort to save our own lives. Are we agreed?"

Everyone said yes just as the leader of the cult called for quiet and asked, "What are your suggestions?"

The same figure that had said back at the camp, "Their age is not important, they have come onto holy ground and must face the punishment." repeated it. "Our laws are clear," he went on "they can not be allowed to leave. Whatever we do Dumbledore and the ministry will learn of us. I say we follow our laws and face whatever may come of it.

If the three girls are virgins, I say we hold them for future full moon ceremonies; the boys should be eliminated now so we can perform tonight's ceremony at midnight."

A woman's voice came from the crowd, "Next month's sacrifice has been chosen and the purification ritual has begun. These girls would have to be held for the following months and look to be too old in any case."

"There is room at the consecration site to hold them;" another voice said "and if there will be trouble with the ministry it may be difficult to go into the cities and get virgins over the next few months. If these three are virgins, their age does not matter. I remember in the past when the sacrificial offerings were as old as twenty."

"What does anyone else have to say." the leader asked.

There was some muttering but nobody else spoke up and the leader said, "You have heard the opinion of Brother Jones and I hear no other. All those who say the law is to be followed, say Aye."

There was aloud assent from all directions.

"Anyone against say nay."

Silence.

"So let it be done." the leader said. "The head priestess will confine the girls until after the ceremony tonight when they can be taken to the consecration site where it will be determined if they are virgins to be purified, or eliminated if they are not.

The four sentinels will take the boys off of holy ground into the woods and dispose of them before we start tonight's ceremony."

"Now!" Harry yelled; and at the same time he produced a powerful wand less stunner knocking out one of the hooded figures approaching them, most likely one of the sentinels.

The ropes binding the young girl snapped and she screamed. They moved as a unit with Hermione in front, her alternate dimension absorbing spell after spell being shot at them. Ron threw the terrified girl over his shoulder and fired a stunner which miss its target but still made the members of the cult in the direction Hermione was moving duck and stop firing for a few seconds. Harry followed Ron and managed to hit two more hooded figures trying to close from the side. Ginny and Luna guarded their rear absorbing spells from that direction.

Hermione reached a door leading to the entrance hall and the steps to the upper floors. There were no cult members inside and she was able to drop her alternate dimension so she could turn around and check the safety of the others.

Ron was only two steps behind her with the girl, who had now fainted, still over his shoulder. Harry had cleared the doorway and as Hermione watched, first Ginny then Luna came through.

Luna said, "I'll keep the door blocked while you all get up the steps. Then cover me when I follow."

Hermione yelled, "No Luna, remember when we did this area there are a half a dozen other doors in. We can't cover them all. Keep your alternate dimension open but back up the stairs with us now before some of them get around behind you."

As Hermione was talking cult members tried to rush Luna through the doorway; and as they passed through two also entered her alternate dimension and disappeared. A third tried to stop but was bumped by those behind him and also fell through disappearing. The others managed to stop and continued to fire stunners which were absorbed harmlessly by Luna's protection.

Hermione, Ron with the girl, and Harry were now at the top of the steps and Ginny half way up when two groups of cult members entered through doors on either side. Ginny turned to her right and fired lightning bolts killing the pair that came in on that side. One of the three that came in on the other side fired a stunner at Ginny but missed; however another hit Luna in the back and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Hermione screamed, "Luna!"

Ginny was still going up the steps when Hermione screamed and she turned to her left and saw the second group. She hit two of the three with her lightning; but the third had already moved to close to Luna. Harry dropped that one with a stunner but without Luna's alternate dimension to block the door cult members began to come in and surrounded Luna as she laid there on the floor.

Ginny turned and took one step back down to rescue Luna when Harry yelled, "Ginny no; there are too many of them."

Ginny took another step down and when Harry saw she still intended to go back he rushed down and grabbed her around the waist half dragging, half carrying her back up.

Ron fired stunners down at the cult members and Hermione had moved to the side so she could open an alternate dimension to protect Harry and Ginny without blocking the stairs and preventing them from coming up.

They were almost to the top of the steps now and Ginny was still struggling against Harry and yelling, "Let me go, I have to save Luna."

When Harry reached them, Hermione stepped aside to let Harry drag Ginny through the door, Ron followed with the girl and then Hermione, holding her protective dimension open as she went through the door.

"We have to keep going up," Harry said. "there is a back stair to this floor so they can get behind us."

Harry was afraid to let go of Ginny because she was still trying to go back for Luna. He shook her and said, "Think Ginny, you can't help Luna by rushing into danger. They won't hurt her yet; remember they want to use you girls in their sacrifice ceremony. We have the girl they planned to sacrifice tonight at midnight and it's just eleven. They won't hurt Luna for at least an hour. We can make a plan to save her; but we can't just rush them. If we're killed or captured it won't help Luna."

Ginny stopped struggling and said, "We have to do something."

"We will." Ron said. "But Harry's right, first we need a plan."

They got to the third floor by then and Ron led them into one of the rooms. He said, "This is the room with the secret passage back to the first floor; James found it the first day. If they don't know about it we may be able to sneak down to get Luna."

"What if they do know about it;" Harry said "they could come up and trap us between two attacks."

"It won't open from below." Ron said. "I remembered that James couldn't open it from the outside. He said it must have been a one way passage that allowed whoever stayed in this room a way out as an escape; but didn't allow intruders access to come up."

A blinding flash of lightning shined through the door followed by the blast of thunder. Hermione yelled, "I got two more coming up the steps; the rest retreated back to the second floor."

"If I'm right, that makes nine killed." Harry said. "And I counted twenty-six down in the courtyard; so seventeen left?"

Ginny said, "That matches my count; if there were no others outside the courtyard on guard duty where we couldn't see them."

Hermione backed up and was standing in the doorway so she could hear but still watch the stairs. "I think your numbers are right; the leader called them all in when they were discussing and voting on what to do with us.

I think they're doing what we're doing; trying to come up with a plan. We were lucky to kill so many because we caught them by surprise. They know now, despite taking our wand, we're still dangerous; so they won't rush us again.

I think they'll finish their ceremony using Luna as the sacrifice; then figure out how to get to us. It seems important to them to do their sacrifice at midnight; so I'm guessing we have maybe half an hour to figure out how to rescue Luna; which will give us ten minutes or so to carry it out."

"Where do you think they're holding Luna?" Ron asked.

"If they're going to sacrifice her," Harry said "she won't be far from the altar. Maybe in the entrance room where she was stunned; or an adjoining room."

Ginny asked, "What are the odds they don't know about the secret passage and we can use it to get to the ground floor?"

"Pretty good," Hermione said "they consider this place sacred so they're probably not allowed to roam about and explore it; and Ron, didn't you say the doors to the passage were jammed tight?"

"Yeah," Ron answered "when James found it he thought he would have to blast it open to check inside; but we managed to force it without damaging it or the door on the first floor."

"That's our start." Harry said. "We use the passage to get around them to Luna."

"The door at the bottom of the passage makes a pretty loud scraping noise when you open it." Ron said. "If any of them are near by they're bound to hear it."

"Then we need a diversion;" Ginny said. "something to draw them away from that area before we open the door."

"I can see the altar in the courtyard from this window." Ron said. "We can light the wood with an Incendio curse."

"No," Ginny said, "It has to be noise so they won't hear the door open."

"What about a Bombarda or Reducto curse down the steps?" Ron asked. "That would be noisy and chase them from the lower floor at the same time."

"And maybe bring the ceiling down with all of us included." Harry said. "We need noise without collapsing the building."

"Blow up the altar," Hermione said "that will make noise and maybe delay their ceremony if they don't have an altar for the sacrifice."

"Agreed," Harry said. "I'll do that, Hermione guard the steps so they don't sneak up on us, Ron and Ginny go after Luna. Ron's been through the passage and can carry Luna if she's still unconscious; and Ginny can provide both defense for Ron and offense if any cult members present a target.

Hermione added, "But remember no noise until you have Luna; if they hear you coming not only will they be prepared but they might kill Luna rather than letting you free her."

Ron and Harry checked their watches. It was eleven-forty. Harry would give Ron and Ginny five minutes to get down the passage and be ready; then he would destroy the altar.

Ron got ready to open the passage and Ginny stood set to shoot lightning bolts down the passage just in case any cult members knew how to open the bottom door that James couldn't and were inside waiting for them. When the door opened the upper part of the passage was empty.

Ginny pointed through the open door and thought, "Homenum revelio." Nothing happened.

"Alright." Ron said "We're off." And they disappeared down the passage.

Harry kept an eye on his watch and at eleven-forty-five exactly he pointed out the window to the altar and said, "Bombarda."

The altar exploded with a roar and pieces of stone and wood flew in all directions. Two cult members appeared; they must have been directly below where Harry couldn't see them and now they ran toward the altar to check the damage. Harry stunned both of them thinking, "They did just what James warned us not to do; they rushed in without thinking."

Then there was a flash of lightning from somewhere below followed by the roar of the thunder. A few seconds later a voice came up the steps, "Hermione, it's us, remove any blocking spell and don't fire." It was Ron's voice. Then he added, "Harry, block the door to the passage; they know about it and can get in it now."

Harry levitated a large fallen stone in front of the passage door then went by Hermione so he could see what was happening. Ron's head appeared first coming up the steps carrying Luna who was apparently unconscious. When she saw him Hermione yelled, "Hurry Ron!" then, "Where's Ginny?"

Another lightning flash from below answered Hermione's question; but with the thunder, also came the sound of collapsing stones. Ron stopped at the top of the steps and yelled down, "Ginny! Ginny, are you okay?"

When there was no answer he set Luna down at the top of the steps and turned to go back for Ginny; but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Wait!" she said.

A cloud of dust rose up from the steps and through it Ginny's red hair appeared. She coughing from the dust; and she stopped at Luna's form lying on the floor to feel Luna's neck for a pulse.

"She's alive." Ron said. "I checked when I picked her up."

Ron picked Luna up again and went into the room followed by Ginny and Harry. Hermione again took up her position in the doorway where she could watch the steps but still hear the others.

Ginny knelt next to Luna and put her hand on Luna's forehead saying, "Enervate."

Luna's eyes opened and she smiled when she saw Ginny's face. "Did we save the girl?" she said.

Ginny started to cry, and answered, "Yes, but are you alright?"

"Oh yes," Luna said "it feels just like when we practiced stunning each other in the Room of Requirement. I'm a little dizzy but fine."

Then she sat up and asked, "Who's the girl and how did she get here?"

Harry smiled for the first time in hours and said, "We don't know. She fainted and we haven't had time to revive her; we were busy getting you back."

"Well she conscious now." Luna said as she pointed to the girl who was sitting up staring at them.

"You're safe with us." Luna told her with a smile. "We won't let them have you again.

What's your name?"

The girl looked from Luna, to Ginny, to Harry, to Ron, and finally at Hermione standing in the doorway but said nothing.

Luna spoke again, "You safe with us; what's your name?"

"Mary Carstairs." the girl said. "Who are all of you?'

"We're friends." Ginny said. My name is Ginny and this is my brother Ron."

Then pointing in turn she added, "This is Luna, that's Harry, and that's Hermione in the doorway."

"How did you get here?" Ginny asked. "Do you live around here?"

"I don't even know where I am." the girl said. "I live in Stourport-on-Severn. It's a town in the Wyre Forest District of North Worcestershire not far from Birmingham. I was walking home on the last day of school and I don't remember anything else until I woke up in a room with a woman in black robes. My school clothes were gone and I was dressed in this white robe.

The woman said I was to be being give a great honor and wouldn't tell me anything else. She kept me there for weeks and earlier today she came in with two men. They tied me up on some kind of a stretcher and carried me through the woods for miles.

Then I saw them bring you five in and I heard what they said about you. I heard him;" pointing at Harry "say you couldn't let them kill me. Then he yelled 'NOW!' and he shot one of those people. Then other people started shooting and there were flashes of light and I think I fainted. Thank you for saving me Harry."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair and said, "It wasn't just me; everyone helped save you; and ourselves to."

Mary took Harry's hand and held it. Then she asked, "Who are these people?"

"We're not sure," Harry said "but we know they want to kill all of us including you; and we're not going to let that happen."

"None of you look much older than me," the girl said "how are you going to stop all these adults?"

"We're young," Luna said "but we've been in situations like this before. We're pretty good at protecting ourselves and our friends."

Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "What happened when you went to save Luna?"

"We waited at the door at the bottom of the secret passage until we heard you blow up the altar." Ginny said. "When we opened the door nobody was around so we moved cautiously and stayed in the shadows until we saw two of them guarding Luna in the entrance hall, almost in the same spot where she was stunned."

Ron broke in with, "We had to prop the bottom door open. If we let it close we wouldn't be able to come back that way."

Ginny continued, "The guards were looking out the door at the ruins of the altar and we didn't see anyone else so Ron went over the far side and made a noise. The guards turned and took a few steps away from Luna and I …." Ginny looked at the girl who was listening to her then continued, "I eliminated the guards.

Ron ran over, picked up Luna and we headed back to the door of the secret passage; but the noise I made brought other cult members and they saw the door propped open. I couldn't protect all sides and at the same time fight the cult members to get back the way we came.

Ron couldn't help much because he had Luna in his arms so he ran the only way that was open, up the front steps we came up earlier. Fortunately there were no cult members on the second floor. I guess the thought we would be afraid to come down so they didn't leave a guard. Either that or the guard left his post when he heard the noise.

I followed Ron but two of them had come up the back steps at the same time. I eliminated them to but the wall behind them collapsed from my strike. It knocked me backward and dazed me. It took me a few seconds to come to my senses and follow Ron,"

"So that's four more gone;" Harry said "that leaves thirteen. The odds are getting better but we still can't rush them. They won't be trying to stun anymore; they'll be trying to kill and we can't take the chance of one of them getting behind one of our alternate dimension shields and hitting one of us."

"Maybe they'll just leave." Ginny said. "Maybe they'll decide they can't get to us and will try to get away so we won't kill them to."

"I don't think so." Hermione said. "The vote to kill us was unanimous and they knew Dumbledore and the ministry would come after them but they did it any way."

"So we need another plan." Ron said.

"The ministry." Ginny said. The ministry should be sending someone to check on our use of underage magic. In fact I'm surprised nobody got here yet; last week it only took them fifteen minutes to find us."

"What do you mean magic?" the girl asked. "There's no such thing as magic."

Everyone looked at Harry and he shrugged, "We might as well tell her." he said. "Either we'll all be dead; or the obliviators will take care of everything.

Ron and I are wizards; and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are witches."

The girl looked at them like they were crazy at first so Luna pointed at her and levitated her three feet off the floor; then set her down.

Now the girl looked terrified, "Witches and wizards," she said "don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"

Luna said, "We won't hurt you; I told you we're friends."

Harry took over again and said, "Most witches and wizards are good; they just want to be left alone to lead their lives. We're like that; but some witches and wizards are evil. The ones outside, the ones that captured you are like that.

When witches or wizards do bad things they make life harder for the rest of us; so there is a Ministry of Magic to catch and punish evil witches and wizards. That's why we are here, we were looking for clues to help get rid of a group of evil witches and wizards.

We accidently ran into another evil group, the ones outside, and we plan to stop them from hurting you or anyone else again."

"Can you teach me to be a good witch?" the girl asked.

"No," Ginny said "either you're born a witch or not; you can't learn to be one."

"You're a witch and your brother is a wizard." she said. "Are the rest of your family witches and wizards to?"

"Yes," Ginny said "everyone in our family has been magical for hundreds of years. But Hermione is the first witch ever in her family. Sometimes that happens; but we were all born this way and you can't change the way you were born."

"You said someone would be checking on you for doing underage magic. If you're witches and wizards why aren't you allowed to do magic?"

"We're just learning how to use our magic." Ginny said. "Bad things can happen accidently so we are not allowed to do magic until we are adults."

"How do you learn to do magic? Do you go to school like I do?" she asked.

"We go to a special magic school from September to June." Harry said. "We're allowed to do magic in school so we can learn to control our magic. Also we learn what we are allowed to do, good magic, and what we are not allowed to do, dark magic.

We're on our summer break like you are and are helping one of our teachers search for signs of evil magic."

While the girl seemed to be considering all of this Ginny said, "Let's get back to the ministry. Why hasn't someone come to investigate our underage magic?"

Ron who was looking out the window while listening said, "Someone has come; look."

Out in the courtyard stood two cult members each holding a dagger to the throats of two other men; the same two that had come last week, Clive Smelding and Henry Collingswood from the Improper Use of Magic Office.

The leader of the cult yelled, "The help you were hoping for has arrived; but they will do you no good. Surrender to us now or we will kill them and their blood will be on your hands.

We have sent a false message to the ministry so nobody else will be coming. You have no food and no water; you can't last very long but we can stay until you all pass out from hunger and thirst. You have ten minutes to come out with your hands held down toward the ground. If you try to point your arms at any of us or anything or try any tricks we will kill these men."

"Now what?" Ron said. "I'm not fond of those two guys but we can't just let them be killed."

"If we surrender they'll kill Smelding and Collingswood anyway and us to." Harry said. "I have no ideas; does anyone?"

"Our back door is useless;" Hermione said. "since they know about it now. And I'm sure they're below watching the steps; that only leaves a head on rush hoping they can't get behind our shields."

"You heard their leader," Ginny said "if we try anything they'll kill Smelding and Collingswood. If we could do disillusionment charms we could sneak down but none of us has learned that yet."

There was a flash of lightning from Hermione and the thunder clap, and she said, "Ginny, what great timing. I realized we don't know how to do disillusionment charms but they probably do. I checked the stairs and saw swirls of dust on the steps. They must have figured we would be discussing what to do and wouldn't notice them sneaking up under their disillusionment charms.

There was at least one, I saw his body fall when the charm broke. There could have been another, I'm not sure."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked. "It looks like Smelding and Collingswood are dead no matter what."

"Why don't we just wait for the professor to come?" Luna said. 'We can sit in this room until then, perfectly safe."

"James will be walking into an ambush like the ministry people." Harry said. "He expects to come back here at eight and meet us to finish the survey. If they see him first they might kill him. Smelding and Collingswood will certainly be dead by then."

"The professor should be here any minute;" Luna said "and he'll probably bring Dumbledore. Didn't he say they would be together searching another site?"

"Yes," Ginny said "but what make you think he'll be here soon; he said he'd be back at eight. What didn't you tell us Luna?"

"When Ron and Hermione came back to camp and told us there were strangers coming I sent a message to the professor over the coins." Luna said. "He said this place was deserted and I thought he should know it isn't."

"Luna, I could kiss you." Harry said. "But why isn't he here already? That was almost two hours ago when you sent the message."

Hermione said, "He's probably checking out the situation. Remember he told us not to rush into danger; think first. He'll want to know where we are, how many of the enemy there are, are there sentries."

"Wand sparks." Ron said. "If we send up wand sparks it will let James know where we are. Can any of you girls make wand sparks without a wand?"

"Yes," Hermione said "but it will also let the cult know we're expecting more help if we try to signal someone."

"Not necessarily," Ron said "they may think we're panicking and just signaling for anyone around to help."

"Ron," Hermione said "we walked for miles to get here without seeing another person. That's why they picked this spot to. Why would we try and signal if we don't expect someone to be close enough to see it?"

From outside the leader's voice came, "Your time is up, look and see what you're responsible for."

There was only room at the small window for Ron and Harry and as they watched the two cult members placed their daggers on the Smelding and Collingswood's throats and two stunner blasts came from nowhere felling the would be assassins.

"It has to be James and Dumbledore." Harry yelled.

Five cult members came from the left out of the village area and were all dropped by bolts of lightning. Then everything fell quiet.

"Hermione," Harry said "keep up your open dimension shield so nobody can slip up the steps. They may want to kill us as final revenge if they think their finished. We wait here for a sign from James or Dumbledore."

Five minutes later the sign came. From the bottom of the steps Dumbledore's voice said, "Miss Granger, you may lower your shield now and all of you may come down."


	7. Chapter 7 Some Rules Are Made to be Brok

Chapter VII – Some Laws Are Made to be Broken

When they reached the bottom of the steps they found a mound of rubble from Ginny's last strike. They helped each other climb over this mound and came down the main steps to find James and Dumbledore with half a dozen cult members held by magical bands of energy like the Death eaters had been held last year in the Department of Mysteries.

Smelding and Collingswood stood near by talking to each other.

Dumbledore looked at the young girl with them; then at Harry who shrugged and opened his mouth to explain about the girl. Dumbledore smiled at Harry, shook his head slightly which Harry took to mean, no don't mention the girl. Then Dumbledore turned to Smelding and Collingswood and said, "I believe these gentlemen from the ministry came to check on underage magic being preformed here. Mr. Smelding, do you have anything to say?"

Smelding did, he said, "We have discussed the matter and have decided that considering what happened here, the use of underage magic by these six children was justified for self defense. We do not intend to take the matter any farther."

Harry thought to himself, "They think Mary is another witch who was with us and Dumbledore doesn't want them to know the truth because they'll obliviate her memories."

Dumbledore said, "Then I will accompany you and your prisoners back to the ministry; I need to speak to the Minister of Magic about what happened here. You can send a crew to retrieve the bodies in the morning.

James, I trust you will handle everything here and get back to me with a report."

"As soon as I figure it out myself." James said. Then to the teens, "Let's get back to camp."

"Professors," Hermione said "before you go there are two things we need to do. First the members of the cult took our wands when they first captured us and we need to get them back. Could one of you do a summoning charm?"

Dumbledore waved his wand and the five wands came flying from inside the castle. James grabbed them and handed the wands to their owners. He whispered to Hermione, "I presume you could have done that yourself but didn't want the ministry people to see you do wand less magic. Let's hope they don't start thinking about how you defended yourselves if your wands were taken when you were first captured."

Hermione nodded slightly at James then said, "The more important thing is we heard these people say that another girl had been taken prisoner today and was being held to be sacrificed next month. We need to find her because if all the cult members are dead or captured she will starve to death. Or if all the cult members are not accounted for she will probably be sacrificed next month."

Harry spoke up, "We counted twenty-six cult members when this started; but we can't be sure there aren't more that just weren't here at the time. We need to account for at least the twenty-six."

Smelding stepped forward and said, "We will take the prisoners back for questioning. When its light enough teams of Aurors will be sent to search the entire area for this girl you heard talk of and any cult members that may still be loose. Dumbledore, if you're ready we should go and get the machinery in motion as quickly as possible."

As soon as they were gone James said, "I presume this girl was to be tonight's sacrifice and you rescued her."

"Yes," Harry answered "her name is Mary; she was kidnapped off the street on the way home from school. We assume the other girl they mentioned was taken the same way and didn't tell the ministry people because we thought Mary might know something that could help us find this other girl and they would obliviate her if they knew she is a muggle."

James said, "Most likely they would. Mary, we all know this was a terrible thing that happened to you and you would like to go home; but would you be willing to stay a little longer and help us save this other girl."

"I have to;" Mary said "after Harry and everyone else risked their lives to save me how could I let someone else die. What can I do?"

"Well first let's search this area for bodies." James said. "Dumbledore captured six for questioning so there should be twenty bodies around here somewhere. Break into our teams and search. Luna and Hermione, inside the castle; Harry and Ginny, the north half of the town; Ron and I will do the south half and Mary you come with us."

"Sir, professor," Mary said "I would like to stay with Harry and Ginny if I could."

She seemed about to cry and James realized she had bonded with either Harry or Ginny and would feel safer with them so he said, "Okay, but stick close to them and you'll be safe. Meet back at camp when you finish your search area."

"One minute," Luna said "Mary doesn't have shoes on and it will hurt her feet walking around with the dirt and loose stones. Mary, what size shoes do you wear?"

"Size five," Mary answered "but I can't take someone else's shoes."

"Don't worry; it's okay." Luna said as she looked down at her brightly colored trainers. Luna pointed to her shoes and said, "Gemino" and another pair exactly like hers popped into existence next to Mary.

"Oh my," Mary said "it must be wonderful to be a witch."

"Oh," Luna said "you'll need socks to or you'll get blisters."

A pair of socks popped in on top of the shoes. As soon as Mary got them on they left to search the area.

It took a long time searching in the dark with only moonlight and wand light so it was nearly sunrise and starting to get light when at last group returned to camp.

James started, "We found four bodies in our area, I killed them when Dumbledore and I first got here."

Harry said, "We only found two."

Hermione finished with, "We found nine in the courtyard and rooms of the castle."

"That's only fifteen." James said.

"Three ran into the open dimension I was using for protection." Luna added. "They just disappeared but counting them would make eighteen and Dumbledore's six captives make only twenty-four."

"Did anyone see the leader's body;" Harry asked "or the head priestess. Their robes had the red and gold trim around the neck and cuffs."

Everyone said no, they were sure they didn't see either body.

"Of course," James said "the head honchos sent the others to fight and when things went south they made their escape."

"What do you mean; went south?" Ron asked. "Why do you think they escaped to the south?"

"I don't," James said "it's just an old American expression. In the old days when American outlaws got in trouble they would try to escape across the border into Mexico where the American authorities couldn't pursue them. The expression became, things went south.

So, do we start looking for them; or are you all too tired. Do you want to get a few hours sleep and wait for the Aurors to arrive?"

Ginny said, "I don't think I could sleep knowing there is still a girl out there with those two fiends. I say we start looking now."

The others agreed and James said, "So where do we start? Do any of you have an idea?"

"They talked about a consecration site," Ginny said "where this girl was being held to be purified. Mary, can you tell us anything about the place where you were held?"

"I didn't see much." Mary said. "I was in a room with stone walls; there were no windows. When the woman that fed me came or went I could see a hall also made of stone but nothing else."

"Did you hear anything?" James asked her.

"Once, when the door was open, I thought I heard sheep." she said.

"What about when they brought you here last night?" Harry asked. "You said they carried you a long way through the woods; did you see anything then."

"Only the moon." she said. "It was so dark I couldn't see anything else but the trees we were passing."

"Where was the moon?" James asked.

Mary looked puzzled and said, "In the sky; where else would it be."

"No," James said "I mean what direction was the moon."

Hermione caught the meaning and asked, "When they were carrying you was the moon in front of you, behind you, or to one side?"

"In front I suppose." Mary answered. "I mean I could see it if I lifted my head and looked between my feet."

"And they carried you feet first," Hermione said "that's what it looked like to me when I caught a glimpse of you."

""Yes," Mary said "that's right."

"So, "James said "the full moon is to the south at midnight and they must have brought you from the north if you saw the moon between your feet. We have to look for a stone building with a sheep meadow to the north. How far? Make a guess, a kilometer three kilometers; I can't see them carrying you farther than that."

"About a mile," Mary said "if I had to guess from the time it took. They walked slowly."

"Alright," James said "that's a start. Let's head north and a kilometer out we spread ourselves apart in a line keeping in sight of each other. If anyone spots a house or meadow where there could be sheep signal by coin; no yelling or attracting attention."

They found only one trail that led north and followed it for a kilometer. Since they saw no branching paths rather than split up they continued another half kilometer to where the trail branched three ways. James and Ron took the center path, Ginny and Harry left, and Luna and Hermione right. Mary stayed with Ginny and Harry again.

"The trails really separate sharply," James said "so we won't be able to stay in sight as we planned. Get your coins out and every five minutes sent a progress report to Ron. Go half a kilometer on your trail and if you find nothing return to this spot and wait for the rest of us or a message."

Fifteen minutes later Hermione and Luna came to an open area. They stopped and sent to Ron**, - ****found meadow no sheep no house what do we do- **then they sat just inside the woods to wait.

Two minutes later a message came from Ron. **-wait there for us don t go into meadow-**

Harry, Ginny, and Mary went what they judged to be half a kilometer and found nothing so they returned to the place where the trail had split. James and Ron were already there and explained what Hermione and Luna had found. They all hurried up the right hand trail and reached the meadow.

"I don't see any sheep," James said "but they could have been moved. And I don't see a building but it could be in the woods just off the meadow. Perimeter search; we stay a few meters inside the woods and circle around the meadow to see if there is a building somewhere."

They had circled more than half way around the meadow and were headed back south when Ron said, "Look to the right, through that brush. Isn't that a fence?"

They moved that way and soon saw the fence formed a small enclosed area with a gate. Once there they found prints in the soft ground from sheep and a trail that led west. Following it for about fifty meters they reached the base of a small hill and the trail turned to go around the hill. Against the side of the hill was a pile of stone that looked as if it had slid down the hill sometime in the past.

"Look at the stones," Luna said "in the shadow part; isn't that a wooden door?"

They went closer and the wood of a door was still difficult to see in the dappled light coming through the trees; but there was definitely a door.

"Stay behind me," James said "and someone keep an eye and a shield dimension behind us; we don't want someone sneaking up while we're concentrating on the door. I'll keep my shield in front when I open the door. If you see anyone stun them, we may need to ask questions to find the other girl or to learn if there are other members of the cult still loose."

"When the door opened it led to a hall of stone that went into the hillside about ten meters where there was another door; it was locked. James put his finger to his lips and whispered "Alohomora". There was a soft click. James nodded his head and pushed the door open suddenly rushing in.

A girl in a white robe who looked to be thirteen or fourteen was on a bed crying; otherwise the room was empty.

Ginny and Luna went over to the girl who drew back away from them against the wall.

"It's alright," Luna said to the girl "we're friends and we came to rescue you."

"I didn't do anything!" the girl said "Why did you do this to me?"

Mary came forward wearing the same white robe as the new girl and said, "Look at me; I'm just like you, look."

The new girl stayed up against the wall as far from everyone as she could get; but she looked at Mary and stopped crying.

Mary continued, "These people are friends. They're not the ones that did this to us; they found me and set me free. Harry wouldn't let them hurt me and he won't let them hurt you either. They're going to takes us home and arrest the people that kidnapped us.

My name is Mary Carstairs; what's your name and where are you from?"

"Lizbet," the girl said "Elizabeth Wainwright; and I'm from Gloucester. Well, actually I'm from Twigworth a couple of miles north of Gloucester, but there's only about 700 people in the whole village and nobody outside even knows the name of the place.

I took the bus to Gloucester with some friends. We went to eat and I went to the loo and that's all I remember until I woke up here. A lady in black robes was here and…." she turned red then continued in a whisper, "I didn't have any clothes on and she gave me this white robe to put on."

Mary said, "The same thing happened to me last month; that's how long I was held before my friends came to save me. Now they're going to take us home; right Ginny, Luna."

"Of course," Ginny said "as soon as we can make the arrangements."

James had been searching the walls and floor for a secret entrance but found nothing. He said, "I suppose we better get the girls back to camp first and make the arrangements to get them home. Then we have to finish our search of the village for any artifacts. The Aurors should be here by now; we'll leave the search for the remaining cult members to them."

Luna said, "Wait, shoes for Lizbet. What size shoe do you wear?"

"Six," Lizbet said "but where will you get shoe from around here?"

"Gemino" Luna said and another pair of the fluorescent bright trainers appeared along with socks."

Lizbet screamed, "How did you do that; who are you people?"

"They're witches." Mary said and hastily added "But good witches and the boys are wizards. Don't be scared, I didn't believe it at first either but we'll explain as we walk back to their camp. Come on, you'll be amazed when you hear about them."

They moved down the hall and Harry, Hermione, and Ron had already moved outside when there was a crack and a woman in black robes apparated into the open area about six meters from the door. When she saw the three teens she pulled her wand and fired a curse at them so quickly it was amazing; but what was more amazing was that Hermione was faster since she didn't need a wand. She just extended her arm and the woman's curse faded away; and then a second one.

When the woman saw that her curses had no affect she started to twist and disapparate but Harry and Ron both hit her with stunners before she could finish the movement. She fell to the ground. James and the others heard the noise from the hall and rushed out.

"That's the woman;" Lizbet said "the one that gave me this robe."

Mary nodded and said, "Yes, she's the same one that kept me here."

"Ron, Harry," James said "a stretcher like the one you said they use to carry the girls to the castle is leaning against the wall in the hall; bring it out. We'll tie her to it to take her back and turn her over to the Aurors."

When the woman was on the stretcher James pointed and said, "Incarcerous" and ropes appeared and wrapped around her. Then James said "Now let's find out how many other members of this cult are still loose and who they are."

"How," Hermione asked "she probably won't talk."

Yes, she will." James said "With a little help from everyone's favorite professor."

He pulled from his pocket a small bottle. "Before coming here last night, Dumbledore insisted on returning to Hogwarts to tell Severus what happened and have him contact the ministry. He said since we didn't know how many people were here from Luna's message we had to arrange for help just in case. Since I was talking to Severus anyway I asked to borrow his Veritaserum."

"It's against the law to use Veritaserum without an order from the Wizengmort." Hermione said.

James looked at her and laughed, "With all the laws you five have broken or at least skirted around in the past five years I would have thought you'd realize by now that some laws are made to be broken. Tell me Hermione, which would be a greater injustice, to use Veritaserum without a court order; or to let members of this cult escape and start it up again sacrificing girls like these."

"I didn't say not to use it;" Hermione said "I just reminded you about the law."

Hermione knelt down by the woman, placed her hand on the woman's forehead and said "Enervate".

The woman's eyes opened immediately and she glared at the group.

"What's your name," James asked "and where are you from?"

The woman said, "I'll tell you nothing. You may kill me but our society will go on as it has for thousands of years."

"I doubt it." James said. He knelt next to Hermione and removing the stopper from the bottle. He pointed to the woman's mouth which opened though she seemed to be struggling against it. James let three drops of Veritaserum fall in her mouth and the replaced the stopper.

Hermione, may I borrow your wand?" he asked.

Hermione looked puzzled since James never used a wand as long as she had known him but she handed it to him.

James said "Ditto" and pointed the wand at the woman's mouth. "Tell us the name of every member of your society you know; and where they live.

Hermione, your wand will record everything she says so we can play it back and make a copy for the ministry."

The woman looked to be trying to fight it but her mouth opened and she said, "Warren Furbish is our Grand Wizard, he lives on Meadow Lane in Aberystwyth, Cardiganshire. Everett Williams is our head sacrificial recruiter, he live on Green Yew Drive ….."

She continued reciting names and addresses as James levitated the stretcher and they started walking back to the meadow and then south to the camp. Before they arrived the woman had finished talking and James pointed to her and said "Obliviate".

He looked at the teens and said, "Some laws are made to be broken, but the ministry doesn't need to know that."

They got to their camp which apparently had now become operational headquarters for the Auror team searching the area. The head of the team approached and asked, "Who are all of you and why are you in this restricted area?"

James explained what happened in the past twenty-four hours, leaving out the fact that Mary and Lizbet were muggles and the use of Veritaserum, but including the list of cult members which he copied to the head Auror's wand."

"Well this makes our work easy." the head Auror said. "All the bodied have been removed for identification and now that we have the names of all the members my men and I can return to the ministry."

Harry said, "Excuse me but we don't know if these are all the names; just the ones this woman knows. There may be others she doesn't know.'

"We will of course question everyone we pick up and check any names they provide against this list."

After the Aurors left James said, "I suppose the next order of business is to take Mary and Lizbet home. Then we'll return and finish our search; then get the rest of you home."

"How will you get us home?" Mary asked.

"Apparate you side along." James said.

"What?" both girls asked.

Ginny said, "Witches and wizards can simply disappear from a place and reappear instantly in another place; and another person can be brought along."

"Will you and Harry take me home?" Mary asked.

"We can't," Ginny said "you have to be seventeen to get an apparation license and none of us are old enough. Hermione will be seventeen in September but she will have to take lessons before she get her license. James, our professor will take you."

"Isn't there any way you can take me home; "Mary asked "I want my family to meet the people that saved me."

"Mary," James said "you can't tell anyone else about us."

"But I have to tell my family where I've been and how I got away." she said. "Otherwise they'll think I just ran away from home."

Lizbet said, "Me to, you have to come and explain to my family what happened."

"I meant," James said "that you can't tell anyone we are witches and wizards; that has to stay secret. We will come and tell your family a modified story so you won't be in trouble; but you have to promise you won't speak the true story to anyone else."

"What if I meet a wizard when I get older and marry him?" Lizbet said "Can I tell him; he'll already know all about witches and wizards anyway."

Harry laughed and said, "That does happen sometimes and yes, if your husband shows you that he is a wizard you can tell him our story."

James said, "Instead of apparating, I'll make four Portkeys so all of us can go; one to take Lizbet home first, then another to take Mary home, one to return here, and one to take us back to the car tomorrow. We may have to dodge the Aurors again for making unauthorized Portkeys but we handle it."

Hermione interrupted, "James, we can't just take a Portkey to the woods near their home, walk to the house and say, "We brought your daughter back." Their parents will ask questions like; who are we, how did we happen to find and rescue the girls, where were the girls being held, why were they kidnapped, how were they kidnapped, who did it, were the kidnappers caught, will there be a trial, among others. The local police may be there and ask questions to."

"So what do you suggest?" James asked.

"We Portkey to the car," Hermione said "put a sign on it so it looks like an official government car, and you pretend to be a government official that can claim everything that happened must be kept quiet for national security reasons."

"You mean like muggle spies are involved?" James asked.

"Not spies;" Hermione said "muggle criminals that kidnap girls and sneak them out of the country. It has to be kept secret because the government doesn't want the criminals overseas to be alerted before they can be apprehended."

"Who would believe that?" Ron asked "It sounds mental to me."

"No Ron," Harry said "there are muggle movies about things like that all the time. It may sound mental in the magical world but to muggles it will seem very possible. But James will need a muggle ID from some government agency the parents and police won't question."

"M.I. 5," Hermione said "they're the muggles that investigate national security in Great Britain. No, wait M.I. 6 would be better they investigate foreign security issues and if we're going to say it's because there are foreign criminals still at large it should be M.I. 6. No muggle will ask questions of an M.I. 6 agent; not even muggle police.

"We need to get our story straight." James said. "Mary, Lizbet, would you mind terribly if you had to stay here one more night so we can work out something that will keep you two out of trouble and also keep what we are secret. We all know you want to get back home as quickly as possible but other than erasing your memories of us I don't know what else we can do."

Mary looked at Harry and said, "I've been gone a month and would be dead if all of you didn't save me so I'll stay if it helps you."

Lizbet was more hesitant, "I was only taken yesterday and my family will be so worried. But I guess Mary's right; if you didn't save me I'd never get home. I'll wait till tomorrow to."

"Well," Ginny said "now that we're forming a plan that has to wait until tomorrow; I'm hungry and tired. It's nearly eighteen hours since we ate and almost thirty hours since we got any sleep."

"All we have is breakfast." Luna said "James didn't bring food for today because of what happened. I know it's almost noon but is breakfast okay with everyone?"

Being as hungry as they were breakfast was fine. When everyone was finished Mary and Lizbet offered to do the dishes to show their gratitude but Ginny said, "No need, we're witches remember." She pointed to the dirty dishes and pans and said "Scourgify" and everything was instantly cleaned.

Lizbet said, "Wow, teach me to be a witch; I hate doing dishes."

"You're born a witch," Mary said "you can't learn to be one, I already asked."

"You kids get some sleep;" James said "I go tell Dumbledore what happened and bring food back for tonight. If any of you wake up in time you can search the part of the village we didn't get to so we won't have to come back tomorrow; if not don't worry about it."

After James left Luna said, "Let's get some sleep then finish the search before dark so we all can go home tomorrow."

"Where do we sleep?" Mary asked.

"There are beds in the tent," Ginny said.

"That tent's not big enough for all of us." Lizbet said.

"It's a magical tent;" Ginny said "there's plenty of room, but one of us girls will have to sleep on the boy's side."

"I don't mind sleeping on Harry's side." Mary said.

Ginny glared at her but before she could say anything Hermione said, "I'll sleep on the boy's side."

When they entered the tent and saw that the inside was bigger than the outside both Mary and Lizbet said, "Wow, magic is so cool."

Hermione followed Ron and Harry to the boy's side and Luna and Ginny led Mary and Lizbet to the girl's bedroom. On the boy's side all three fell asleep in a minute. On the girl's side Luna also fell asleep quickly but Ginny was thinking of Mary's comment on wanting to sleep on "Harry's side" and she listened to Mary and Lizbet who were on the two top bunks as they continued to talk in whispers.

Mary told Lizbet, "Ron's cute with that red hair but I saw him and Hermione kissing so I guess they're seeing each other."

Lizbet answered, "Harry's cute to with those round glasses and his black hair sticking out all over. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He's always with Ginny whenever they do something;" Mary said "but I never saw them kiss. I don't think they're together. I wonder how old he is; fifteen or sixteen maybe."

"Maybe only fourteen;" Lizbet said "he's not as tall as Ron."

Mary said, "Well Ron's going with Hermione and Ginny said Hermione will be seventeen in September so Ron must be sixteen or seventeen. They all go to magic school together and are friends so they all must be about the same age.

I'm thirteen but I'll be fourteen in December. I wonder if I can get Harry's E-mail address. Do you think he'd answer me?"

"I don't know," Lizbet said "do wizards use E-mail. Maybe they have magic writing of some kind?

I'm fourteen already and will be fifteen in March. Harry can't be too much older than me. I'm going to E-mail him to; or write letters, if that's what wizards do."

"I just remembered," Mary said "they have magic coins that they use to send messages. Luna used hers to send a message to their professor last night when those cult people brought me here. I'm going to ask Harry if he'll give me one so we can keep in touch."

"Me too;" Lizbet said "and we could keep in touch with each other to. If we can't tell anyone else what happened at least we can talk with each other."

Gradually the conversation died out and it seemed like only minutes later when Luna woke Ginny and said it's almost five, let's wake Harry and Hermione and start searching the village. Maybe we can finish by dark."

They let Ron sleep since James hadn't returned yet. They divided that area on the map that hadn't been searched yet and were just finishing when Mary and Lizbet came looking for them.

"Your professor is back and started cooking." Mary said "He told us to get you whether your finished or not."

We were just coming back." Harry said.

As they walked Mary got on one side of Harry and Lizbet on the other and they began to talk with him. Ginny walked slightly ahead with Hermione and Luna but she was listening to Harry and the girls.

They talked about their families and going home at first then eventually Mary said, "Harry, do you have a girlfriend?"

Not thinking about what she was leading to Harry answered honestly, "No."

Lizbet said, "We thought maybe Ginny is your girlfriend; you and her are always together doing things."

"Ginny is my partner when we're working and a good friend; but she has a boyfriend that she's seeing at school." Harry said.

Mary and Lizbet smiled at each other and Mary said, "Would you like to exchange E-mail addresses so after we get home we can keep in touch?"

"I don't have an E-mail address." Harry said. "Computers won't work around strong magical areas like my school or even Ron and Ginny's house. I'm staying with them for the rest of the summer."

"I know you have magic coins to send messages." Mary said. "Could you give each of us a coin so we can keep in touch?"

"I only have one coin," Harry said "our professor enchanted them to send messages and I don't think he has any more."

"Can we write regular letters to you?" Lizbet asked. "What's the address of your school and of Ron and Ginny's house?"

"Non magical mail can't be delivered to either place;" Harry said "only owl post."

"What's owl post?" Mary said "It sounds like a real owl comes with your letters."

"Exactly," Harry said "most witches and wizards own an owl. When we write a letter we tell our owl who it's for and they fly to wherever that person is and deliver it."

The girls got excited by that idea. "Can your owl deliver a letter to a normal person?"

"Yes," Harry said "Hermione's parents aren't magical and she sends them letters from school every week. The owl waits for them to write their letter and bring it back to Hermione."

"Will you write to us?" both girls asked.

Again being naive about what the girls really wanted Harry promised to write. They were just getting to their camp by this time and Mary first said, "Thanks Harry." She leaned in and kissed him; then Lizbet did the same. Ginny stopped walking turned and started walking back to where Harry and the girls had stopped. When Hermione saw what happened she grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her into the tent.

"What?" Ginny said; her eyes blazing.

"You know what." Hermione said. "You were about to hex those girls for kissing Harry. Don't start trouble. Tomorrow those girls will be gone and Harry will never see them again. Besides, you're going with Dean. We talked about this before; if you want to be with Harry; tell Dean you're breaking up first."

"You didn't hear them earlier." Ginny said. "Plotting to get Harry to be their boyfriend; the little snots."

"Ginny," Hermione said laughing "remember in the top room of the castle when Mary woke up; she said she heard Harry say we couldn't let her be killed. She thinks Harry is her knight in shining armour that came to rescue her; and we're just his helpers. Then in the underground room she told Lizbet it was Harry that saved her to. They both have fixated on him and think because he rescued them he loves them.

They'll get over it; this morning you treated them like your little sisters and now you want to hex them; all over a boy who will never fancy either of them and hasn't given you a solid signal he fancies you. Control yourself for another night and it will all be over."

Ginny was fuming but nodded; "Alright," she said "but if either of them kisses Harry again they'll be able to fly home on their own because I'll transform them into vampire bats; the little blood suckers." 


	8. Chapter 8 Back To the Burrow

Chapter VIII – Meanwhile Back at the Burrow

The next morning everyone was up by six, excited about leaving for home. When all the gear was packed James held out his floppy old hat and said, "Everyone gather round and get a hand on the hat."

"What are we doing?" Lizbet asked.

"James must have made his hat into a Portkey;" Harry said "when we're all touching it he'll set it off and it will take us all too where our car is parked. Then we'll drive you both home."

When everyone had a grip," James said to the two girls "this may make you a bit dizzy but hang on."

The Portkey yanked them all forward and they landed near the car with the two muggle girls sprawled on the grass. Harry helped Lizbet up as she was closer to him and Ron took Mary's hand to help her up.

They stowed the gear in the rear area and Luna got into the front seat with James. The muggle girls took Harry by the hand and pulled him into the back seat which left Ginny, Ron, and Hermione the middle seat. Ginny was all red in the face but Hermione got her attention and shook her head silently telling Ginny to calm down.

They started out and James said, "It's close to two hundred kilometers to Gloucester where Lizbet lives. We'll take A30 like when we went to Stonehenge but we'll cut off before Ilminster to Taunton and pick up M5. Then we have to fight Bristol traffic; but it won't be rush hour so we shouldn't lose too much time. After we return Lizbet to her parents we continue on M5 toward Birmingham and Mary's home.

After she's home we'll take a Portkey back to Ottery St. Catchpole and walk to the Burrow to avoid the ministry checking on another Portkey in the same area.

Before noon they approached Gloucester and Hermione said, "I recognize this area; the Forest of Dean is near here. My parents take me camping there sometimes on holiday."

As they got close to Lizbet's home she told James what local roads to take and they finally pulled up in front of her house.

There were people all about and local police cars also. When Lizbet got out of the Land Rover her family began yelling and crying; her parents ran to her and hugged her. A local constable approached James and before he could say anything James pulled out Harry's black leather wallet that he had borrowed earlier and flipped it open.

In the wallet was the picture of a model that came with the wallet; Harry had never removed it since he had nothing to replace it with. James said to the constable, "I'm James Potter, M.I. 6 and I need to talk with you in private."

The constable's eyes glazed over as James confunded him so the constable saw what seemed to be a government ID. When they were away from the crowd James gave the constable the story they had prepared about foreign criminals and keeping it secret and the constable just nodded.

In the meantime Lizbet had gone in the house with her parents and had taken the other six teens with her. She stuck to the story of being kidnapped by criminals and placed in a cell with Mary until the others who had been on a camping trip found them rescued them. There was no mention of witches or wizards or human sacrifice.

Her parents thanked the teens and insisted on everyone eating some of the food neighbors had brought over for the family and the people out searching for Lizbet. James let the constable explain to the family why everything had to be kept secret and in about an hour James said they had to leave to take Mary to her home. Lizbet did manage to give Harry another kiss as she said, "Good-by Harry, I'll be waiting for your letter;" And quietly so no one could hear she added, "by owl post."

The entire thing was repeated an hour later for Mary's family; but there were no police this time since Mary had been missing so long the search for her had been stopped.

As soon as the phony story had been related they got into the Land Rover drove to a deserted spot and took a Portkey back to the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was a three mile walk to the Burrow carrying their gear so it was after five by the time they approached the Fidelius charm boundary. James went first to check for an ambush; then everyone followed when it was deemed safe.

They went into the Burrow and James said, "I have to see Dumbledore again. He wanted me to help him with something the minute I got you all home. I'll be back in a day or two to talk with you again. Be careful who you tell about this latest adventure; I'm sure the ministry doesn't want it spread all over about human sacrifices happening in Wales. They have enough trouble with people worried about Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasley was the only one home and she hugged all the children; fussing and trying to get them to eat something. "Each of you must have lost ten pounds." she said. "I have pies coming out of the oven in twenty minutes; all of you go wash up, you look like none of you have had a bath in days."

"We haven't mom," Ron said; and before any of the others could stop him he continued "what with fighting off the cult that captured us and rescuing the muggle girls from becoming human sacrifices when did we have time to wash up."

Everyone froze and stared at Ron. Mrs. Weasley said, "You're not joking; are you? What have you lot been up to?"

"I don't think you really want to know; but we'll tell you the whole story when dad gets home." Ginny said "We don't want to have to go through it twice and besides we're all tired and dirty like you said."

Mrs. Weasley's voice went up two octaves and fifty decibels as she yelled, "What am I going to do with you children? I can't let you out of my sight for two minutes without all of you getting involved with some type of trouble. And that James Potter; every time you go with him you're lucky to come back alive. Ronald, Ginny, wait until your father gets home and you better hope he doesn't hear about this at the office first."

They all scrambled to get out of the kitchen. They had to admit Mrs. Weasley was right about them being filthy; it was three days since the last time they swam and washed up. By the time Ron and Harry got into their robes and to the shower the girls had already taken it over. Luna was in the shower and Ginny and Hermione were standing waiting for their turns.

"The line forms at the rear." Ginny said. "You'll have to wait."

Luna came out and Ginny went in. Harry who was at the end of the line said to Ron, "I'm not going to stand here for half an hour. I'm going to lie down so if I fall asleep wake me when you're done."

Ron and Hermione were standing in the hall waiting for Ginny to finish and they started talking about the past week.

"I can't believe there are still cults that perform human sacrifices." Hermione said. "It's so barbaric."

"Yeah, "Ron said "I don't want to know how many muggle girls were sacrificed for all these years."

"We don't know if they were all muggles." Hermione said. "Don't forget they were going to use the three of us and they knew we are witches."

"Yeah," Ron said "I guess the only requirement was the sacrifice had to be a virgin. That's probably why the picked such young girls; they couldn't be sure an older girl was still a virgin. "

Ron looked up and down the hall and when he was sure nobody was around he leaned in kissed Hermione and said, "Knowing that a cult was doing what that one was doing would be a strong argument for a girl not to stay a virgin. I supposed you were really worried."

"Ron," Hermione said "don't be so crude. There are many good reasons for a girl to keep her virginity; reasons better than losing it because of fear of that cult. And don't forget, they were going to kill us whether we were virgins or not; sooner in fact if we weren't."

But the three of you didn't have to worry about that;" Ron said "you are all virgins, right."

Hermione blushed and said icily, "Ronald Weasley, that's not a proper question to ask a girl. I'm certainly not going to tell you my personal business; and I have no idea about Ginny or Luna, but if I did I wouldn't tell you that either."

Ginny came out at that moment and asked, "What aren't you going to tell Ron about me and Luna."

Now Ron blushed and hoped Hermione wouldn't tell Ginny what he asked; she would hex him for sure.

"Nothing," Hermione said "Ron was just being immature again."

Ginny went into her room and Ron said, "Thanks for not telling Ginny what I asked; and I'm sorry I asked you that. Tell you what, I'll make it up to you; I'll scrub your back in the shower if you want."

"Ron," Hermione said "you have no tact. If ever I considered letting you scrub my back it certainly wouldn't be now after you asked such a personal question."

She went in the bathroom and closed the door rather loudly leaving Ron standing there thinking, "What in Merlin's name made me say that."

After his turn in the shower Ron went back to his room to dress and found Harry sleeping. "Get up Harry," he said "the shower is free and the pies are out of the oven; I can smell them. I'll see you in the kitchen."

Harry got in the bathroom took his robe off and was waiting for the water to get hot; apparently four showers in a row had used it up. He was standing naked ready to step in the shower when the door flew open and Ginny yelled, "Ron, you're dead. How dare you ask Hermione if I'm a virgin?"

She had completed her rant before she realized it was Harry standing there; and he was naked. It took her a few seconds to get out the proper words but finally she said, "Sorry Harry, wrong guy."

It also took Harry a few seconds to think he should cover himself; and he grabbed a towel at the same time he said, "No problem Ginny, if Ron asked that he deserves to be yelled at; but if you don't mind I generally shower without an audience."

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said "I better leave; but it's not like I'm seeing anything I didn't see every night when we were swimming."

"Right," Harry said "but if your mother or father comes up the steps they might not understand that, so you better go."

"Not a problem, if my mom or dad caught me here I'd blame you." Ginny said with a laugh. "I'd tell them you hurt your arm trying to hold off those muggle girls that kept kissing you; and you asked me to wash your back."

"Very funny," Harry said "but even if I did ask you to wash my back; you'd still have to explain why you said you were willing to come in the shower with me and do it."

Ginny's face got red and she said, "Now I really better go." And on the way out she said quietly, "I would do it if you asked."

Ten minutes later Harry was dressed and headed toward the kitchen and a piece of pie when he heard an argument going on. When he got to the kitchen Luna was sitting at the table with a piece of pie and there were two other half eaten pieces of pie on the table but nobody else was around.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked.

"Outside." Luna simply said.

"What's going on outside?" Harry said.

"Ginny's chasing Ron; and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley are chasing Ginny." Luna said.

Harry laughed because he knew what happened but he had to ask anyway because he knew Luna's version of the story would be worth hearing. "Why?" was all he said.

"Ron, Hermione, and I were eating pie when Ginny came in and yelled at Ron, "You're a pig and I'm not going to put up with you interfering with my life."

Ron tried to run but she hit him with a Bat Bogie hex before he got out the door. Ginny chased him because I don't think she was finished hexing him. Have you noticed; Ginny has quite a temper; doesn't she? Especially when it's that time of the month for her."

Harry had heard boys in school say that about girls; but not knowing any girls that well, except for Hermione, he never understood what that meant. He did notice that Hermione got short tempered every few weeks; but he assumed it had something to do with the pressure of all the homework she was always doing and just avoided her at those times. He decided not to ask Luna to explain and to get back to the topic of Ginny chasing Ron.

"Why's she mad at Ron; and why is he a pig?" Harry asked, holding back his laughter as if he didn't know already.

"Ron asked Hermione if the three of us girls are still virgins." Luna said calmly. "For some reason it got Ginny really upset and she went up to Ron's room; I guess to hex him. He wasn't in his room so she came down here.

I don't understand why she got so angry? I've overheard lots of boys at school asking other boys that same question about me and other girls. It must be a pretty ordinary thing boys want to know."

Luna continued to eat small bites of her pie as she looked off in the distance with that dreamy expression she often got.

"So it didn't bother you that Ron asked if you're a virgin." Harry said because he was now interested in Luna's perspective on what was okay for boys to ask about girls.

"No," Luna said now looking back at Harry "Ron's a friend and friends don't keep things from each other. If he wants to know he must have a reason; if I asked him, I'm sure he'd tell me if he's a virgin. Do you want to know if I'm a virgin Harry?"

"No," Harry said almost choking from hiding his laughter "I guess I don't have a reason for knowing so I won't ask."

At that moment the door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in holding Ginny by the arm. "You don't hex your brother." she said. "If you have a disagreement you talk it out peacefully."

"Mother," Ginny said "the prat asked Hermione if she was a virgin, and about me and Luna to. He better keep his nose out of my private life if he likes it where it is; because next time I'll hex it right off."

Ron was standing just outside the screen door afraid to come in. Hermione had reversed Ginny's hex and he was listening to Ginny carry on. Harry heard him say to Hermione, "Why did you go and tell her I asked?"

"Because, when I got back from my shower she asked me what you said. She has the right to know you're prying into her person life Ron. You're her brother not her keeper; and it's none of your business. Also she has the right to tell you she's not happy with what you did. Though I didn't think she would go as far as hexing you."

Harry was still trying hard not to laugh with the girls all there but he knew he would later because Ron would be sure to talk to him about this when they were alone.

Now Mrs. Weasley started in on Ron, "Ronald Weasley, how dare you ask a girl such a personal question, that's not the way you were brought up and your father will hear about this. I'm sure he'll be wanting to talk with you tonight."

Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny and said, "When your father is done with him I'm sure he won't ask such a question again."

Then she frowned, glared at Harry and said, "Ginny dear, you and Harry haven't done anything that caused your brother to ask that; have you?"

Ginny screamed, "Mother please; how could you in front of my friends?" Then she stomped out of the kitchen.

"See," Luna said to Harry "I told you she gets upset easily."

Harry couldn't hold back any longer and started to laugh but then he caught sight of both Ron and Mrs. Weasley looking at him and he stuttered out, "No, honest Mrs. Weasley we're just friends; we never…" Not being able to finish saying what he and Ginny had never done Harry just sat and stared down at the table.

Now that it looked to be safe Ron came in, got his unfinished piece of pie, and hurried off to his room before Mrs. Weasley could start in on him again. Harry got a piece of pie and planned to join Ron but Hermione stopped him. "Let's eat our pie outside." she said.

They walked away from the house with Harry taking bites from his piece of pie until Hermione, with tears coming into her eyes, finally said, "I don't know what to do about Ron. Sometimes he's so nice I just love him so much and would do anything for him; and sometimes he's such a fool I can't stand him."

"That's the definition of every sixteen year old boy." Harry said. "You just notice what Ron does more because you fancy him; but I say and do stupid things to. All guys do; sometimes our mouths work faster than our brains, but we all mature sooner or later. You just have to put up with Ron and encourage him to mature a little faster. In the long run he loves you and will come around to be a good man."

"Thanks Harry." she said "I hope he starts to mature sooner than later; because I may just pull a Ginny on him if he doesn't."

Hermione said she was exhausted and was going up to the girl's room to take a nap before dinner. Harry already had a short nap while everyone else was showering and didn't want to listen to Ron complain about Ginny hexing him until he figured out what he should say to Ron. It had to be something that would calm Ron but not make him think what he asked about the girls was acceptable.

Harry decided to go into the sitting room and think in private but when he got there he found Ginny sitting on the divan reading what looked to be a very old children's story book. At first she looked embarrassed but then she said, "Hi Harry, come on in."

He sat next to her and couldn't keep himself from asking, "What's that you're reading?"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard." she answered.

"What's that?" he asked again.

She looked at him oddly then said, "Oh, I guess being raised by muggles you must have had other story books. It's a book of children's stories for young witches and wizards. When I was sick or upset my mother would let me snuggle up against her and she would read one of the stories to me until I fell asleep or stopped crying.

I know it's silly, but when I'm upset I still like to come in here and read my favorite story; it helps me calm down."

"It's not silly," Harry said "Hermione once told me, when I was in the hospital wing that time Lockhart removed all the bones from my arm, that she did sort of the same thing with her parents. She offered to read to me while the Skele-gro was working on me but I never had anyone read to me so I didn't understand at the time how comforting a loved one's voice could be when you're hurting.

I know what Ron did really upset you; I came in here to think of what I could say to him that would make him realize how stupid he was without getting him mad at me; but I'll let you have your privacy."

"No, don't go." she said. "It's not just what Ron did; I can't get the thought of what that cult was doing to innocent girls out of my mind. That combined with being so tired, and" she hesitated before adding "and the time of the month; I'm just in such a down mood."

She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder, "Part of being comforted was the warmth of my mother's body as she read. If you don't mind can I lean against you for a few minutes?"

"Sure," he said "how many times have you come to comfort me when I was down; I owe you a hundred times over."

Harry put an arm around Ginny's shoulder and picked up the book to the page where Ginny had stopped and began to read in a soft voice, "The charlatan understood at once that Babbitty was a true witch…."

Mr. Weasley arrived home from work to find Molly in the kitchen but no other sign of life. "Where is everyone?" he asked; "I understand they got home and I have some questions I need answers to."

"Probably napping," Mrs. Weasley said. "Wait until you hear what they have been up to."

"I heard some things at the office." He said "That's what I want to ask about."

"Well it will be another half hour till dinner is ready so why don't you sit and read the Prophet. I'll wake the children when it's time to eat."

Mr. Weasley took the Prophet and walked into the sitting room but stopped at the door. He turned back to the kitchen and said quietly, "Molly, come look in the sitting room but be quiet."

From the doorway she saw Harry sleeping, propped against the arm of the divan with Ginny against him, her head resting on his lap. The Tales of Beedle the Bard was against Ginny's side.

They backed out of the room and Mr. Weasley asked, "What do you think about this development?"

"We've known it was coming for years now." Molly said. "I've seen them growing closer since Harry's cousin teamed them together for these missions he's been sending them on.

But seeing this just reminded me of something I haven't thought about for years. Do you remember when Ginny was a baby; twice I babysat for Harry. Once when James and Lilly were on a mission for the order and when Lilly's mother died and they didn't want to have to take baby Harry to the funeral.

Both times, for their nap, I put Ron, Harry, and Ginny all together on a blanket spread on the sitting room floor with pillows from that divan around them. Ron used to roll all around in his sleep and would end up under a table if there was nothing to keep him in place; but both times Ginny and Harry ended up cuddled against each other.

Seeing the two of them like this makes me wish for those days when I could keep them safe so easily. Now they're out in the most dangerous situations all the time. Oh Arthur, how are we supposed to protect our children."

"We just do what we can." he said. "Now let's go in the kitchen and make some noise to wake them; we might embarrass them if they wake and see us watching them."

From a distance Harry became aware of noise and voices and he opened his eyes. At first he didn't know where he was but slowly he became aware there was someone else against him; he could hear someone breathing softly and moving his arm he realized it was a girl. He could feel her long hair and the curves of her body. His movement made her start to stir also but it was the scent of her perfume that told him it was Ginny.

It came back to him; he was reading to her as she leaned against him. They must have fallen asleep. "Ginny," he said quietly "wake up."

He didn't want to wake her; he was enjoying the feel of her against him too much; but he didn't want to give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the wrong idea so he shook her gently and said again, "Ginny wake up your father is home, it must be almost dinner time."

She opened her eyes, looked at him, and smiled."What a wonderful dream." she said softly and closed her eyes again.

"Ginny, wake up." Harry said for the third time.

She opened her eyes again and realized she wasn't dreaming. She blushed deep red and said, "Harry, where are we? What happened?"

"We're in your sitting room; don't you remember what happened?" he said.

"Oh yeah," she said "we were on the divan talking. I got so little sleep the last few days I must have dozed off. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"I'm not sorry or embarrassed," Harry said "you're my friend and needed comfort. We didn't do anything to be embarrassed about. But your father is home and it must be close to dinner time so we better get up now."

Just then, Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner and Harry and Ginny came into the kitchen together. Neither they nor Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said anything about how fast they managed to get there.

Luna and Hermione arrived together, Ron separately moments later. As everyone filled their plates Mr. Weasley said, "I was assailed at work by half a dozen Aurors who wanted to know how my son and daughter got involved with a cult and human sacrifices. I didn't know what they were talking about, would one of you enlighten me?"

They told the story with different people adding details and Mrs. Weasley occasionally interruption with gasps. When the entire story was finished Mr. Weasley said, "I'm proud of all of you, you stopped a horrendous thing and showed courage that many adults wouldn't."

Mrs. Weasley on the other hand said, "You all could have been killed. You're only teenagers; you shouldn't be put in such dangerous situations. You can't go with Professor Potter again; it's too dangerous. You'll all stay here until September first when you leave for school."

"But we're supposed to be going to Albania next week." Ron said. "We're helping Dumbledore get rid of Voldemort."

"Albania?" Mr. Weasley said. "Your mother is right; going to Albania is out of the question. Look what almost happened right here in Great Britain; in Albania you might run into trolls, ogres, vampires, who knows what."

They let the subject die without arguing because they needed to wait for James to tell them what was coming next anyway. He could argue with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley more effectively.

Three days passed, Luna went home to be with her father, and finally James showed up.

"No," was the first thing he said "you're not going to Albania. What made you think you were?"

"Luna said you told her Stonehenge, Camelot, and Albania were three places Voldemort could have hidden one of his objects." Ron said.

"That's correct," James said "but I didn't tell her we were going there. I did say Dumbledore and I were going to check the more dangerous places and you would help at the less dangerous places. There are still two more places in this country where I could use your help; but we're going to take a break and let things calm down for a while before we go out again.

Besides your parents, the Auror's office is up in arms partially about all the Portkeys we've been using, but mostly about the fact that we made them look bad by finding the cult when they didn't have a clue.

"I'm going to Albania by myself for two weeks, maybe three. Its summer break, you kids have fun, relax, and when I get back we'll see about searching somewhere else."

The next week was spent playing two on two Quidditch on cool or cloudy days and swimming in the pond on warm sunny days. James did not return from Albania; or at least he didn't come to the Burrow and lead the teens on another search. Luna came to visit every few days usually on a sunny day and they continued swimming naked as they had for nearly a month now.

The end of July came and it was Harry's birthday; the next day August first the Hogwarts letters arrived and Harry learned he had been made Quidditch Captain. With the book lists in hand, the next Saturday was set aside for the shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

An incident with Draco Malfoy and his mother started the day off badly but it got worse while they were in Fred and George's shop. As they looked over all the interesting potions and gadgets that were for sale, a Gryffindor girl named Lavender Brown came over by Ron and started talking with him. Hermione was with Ginny looking at the twin's line of beauty products for witches and noticed Ron and Lavender talking for what she considered an extended period of time.

Hermione commented to Ginny about it saying, "Looks like Lavender is fishing for a new boyfriend after that boy from Hufflepuff dumped her. I hope she isn't thinking she's going to get Ron; because I'll have to set her straight."

Ginny, who had never gotten over Ron asking if she was a virgin looked at Ron and Lavender talking and said snidely, "Maybe he thinks she's not a virgin so he has a better chance getting into her knickers than into yours?"

Hermione said, "Ginny, just because you're still upset with him it doesn't mean Ron is that kind of boy who would use a girl for sex. He does need to mature some; but I think he really fancies me and won't fall for Lavender's schemes."

Five minutes later, Hermione heard Ron's voice from the next isle as he talked to Harry.

Harry said, "What did Lavender want? You two talked a long time."

"Nothing in particular," Ron answered "she asked how my summer was going, if I was going to try out for the Quidditch team, did I hear anything from other people at school. It's odd that she's so friendly; she never seemed to talk much with me before."

"You've grown six inches in the past few months and got some muscle on you to." Harry said. "I wouldn't be surprised if other girls suddenly begin to talk to you."

"You think so?" Ron said with a tone of happiness in his voice.

"Don't let it go to your head." Harry said. "And don't forget Hermione; I thought you two were pretty much a couple since those walks in the woods back at Camelot."

"Well yeah," Ron said "but she's still kind of upset with me since I asked about her being a virgin. I hope she gets over it soon; we haven't really snogged since then and I miss those times."

"Well," Harry said "if you ever want to snog Hermione again you better not let her see you talking with Lavender or any other girls either."

Ron laughed and said, "I know that much; but I can't stop a girl from coming over to talk with me if she wants to."

"No, but you can cut the conversation short." Harry said.

Ron said, "I'll remember that." Then he stupidly added, "So do you think Lavender's a virgin?"

Harry sighed, "Ron, don't you ever learn. Just forget about if a girl's a virgin or not; if you really fancy a girl it shouldn't matter to you."

Hermione was fuming over Ron's comment on Lavender and Ginny said, "See, he may be my brother but I told you he's a prat; I don't know what you see in him. And do you believe me now; all he's interested in is getting you in bed? Or some other girl if you're not willing."

"I think your brother and I need to have a serious talk." Hermione said. "I need to know just how he feels and what he does want and expect from me."

Moments later Harry spotted Draco Malfoy sneaking down the street and got Ron and Hermione to go with him to follow Draco. Hermione decided to talk with Ron when they got back to the Burrow.

The next morning at breakfast Harry asked Ron, "Can I borrow Pigwidgeon today?"

"Sure," Ron said "but what's wrong with Hedwig; is she out with a letter already?"

"I'm sending letters to the two muggle girls we rescued;" Harry said "I promised them I would and I want to be sure they're alright after what they went through. The only way they'll be able to write back is if Hedwig and Pigwidgeon wait for the response and I don't know how long that will take."

Hermione said, "Harry, that's so nice of you; and you're right about them being emotionally hurt. Just remind them about not letting their family find out about us."

Ginny glared at Hermione and said," Harry, let me write something to; I have something I want to say to them. Don't send the owls out until I finish my letters. It would be better anyway if they arrived at night so nobody in the girls family sees an owl delivering letters.

"Okay," Harry said "I send them about six tonight because it will take a couple of hours for them to get to their houses."

When they got back to their bedroom Hermione said to Ginny, "It's nice of you to write the girls; anything special you plan on telling them?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked snidely.

"Nothing in particular;" Hermione said "it's just that Harry's right about checking on them. If they think he's forgotten them, and they get upset, they may just start telling the true story to people. Though nobody will probably believe them if the ministry somehow caught wind of what happened, and our names came up, we could get in trouble.

It just came to my mind that you wouldn't want to write anything that would upset them either. If Harry writes them two or three times over the next few months to keep them happy that's a good thing; after all it's not like he's going to see them or start dating them."

Ginny's posture changed; she became more relaxed. "You're right, I'll just write a quick note hoping they're alright; because as you said after all it's not like he's going to see them or start dating them."

Neither Hedwig nor Pigwidgeon returned the next day but the following morning they both arrived with responses from Mary and Lizbet addressed to both Harry and Ginny. Each girl said they were fine and the turmoil over their abduction was dying down and they kept to the made up story when their friends wanted to hear what happened. Both thanked Ginny for writing then both wished Harry love and asked him to write again.

If that annoyed Ginny she managed to keep it to herself.

Ginny's birthday passed with a small party for her.

Hermione took a few days considering exactly what she was going to say to Ron and what she wanted from him in response. It was not easy to decide; she had fancied him for such a long time she didn't know how she could break off with him. Still she needed a boyfriend that was on her level of maturity and right now Ron wasn't.

Finally one evening in the third week of August Ron approached her and said, "Hermione, things between us haven't been right for a long time and I think we should talk."

"I think so too." she answered.

They walked out away from the house toward the pond and Ron started with, "I know I shouldn't have made that remark asking about you girls being virgins. It was crude and I didn't mean anything by it; and I'm sorry I said it."

"Are you sorry for offending me; or are you sorry because you miss snogging me?" Hermione asked.

"Both," Ron said "I have to admit I like it when we snog; but mostly I feel bad that I hurt you by asking such a personal question."

"Apology accepted Ron." Hermione said with a smile. "I guess a boy can't really appreciate how sensitive a subject that is to most girls."

"Yeah, that's true," Ron said. "I was stupid to ask; because after all I know you girls are virgins; like what are the odds you're not."

Hermione's smile turned into a glare of contempt instantly and she thought. "Less than a minute after apologizing he does it again; he really doesn't understand."

She wanted to hurt his feelings like he hurt hers. Angrily she said, "So you know I'm a virgin; do you? You're pretty sure of things you know nothing about, Ronald. And as far as the odds go what do you know about them. What makes you think you're the only boy I ever snogged; or did more than snog with for that matter?

Have you forgotten about Viktor, we were seeing each other seriously most of fourth year; do you think he invited me to come to Bulgaria because we were just friends? And you don't know anything about Tommy Davison, the muggle boy next door to my parents. We knew each other since we were babies and every summer when I would come home from Hogwarts we would spend hours swimming together in his backyard pool. Do you think you're the first boy I swam naked with?"

I've had it with your immaturity Ronald. We're through, don't bother me again."

She turned and started walking back to the house but her anger hadn't ebbed yet and she wanted to hurt Ron more so she turned and added, "Also Ronald, don't think you know everything about what Ginny and Luna have done either; with boys or with each other for that matter."

She hurried back to the house and up to the bedroom she had shared with Ginny all summer. Ginny was on her bed reading when Hermione came in crying.

"What did my idiot brother do now?" Ginny asked. "Only he could get you this upset."

Hermione told Ginny the entire story including her remark about Ginny and Luna at the end. "I shouldn't have dragged you and Luna into the argument;" she said "but I was so angry I wanted to hurt him and I knew implying you weren't a virgin would bother him; but implying you and Luna might be doing something together would bother him more than anything else."

"That's all right," Ginny said "if his thinking I'm having sex with some boy or with Luna bothers him, let him think it; he deserves to suffer. But, just between us Hermione, I am a virgin; and I like boys. I liked Michael when we were together and I like Dean now; but I wasn't ready to have sex with either of them."

"What about Harry?" Hermione said. "When he first got here you said you fancied him and you thought he fancied you. What if he came right out and said he not only fancied you, but he loved you. The way he was looking at you when we were in the camps I thought he was going to tell you any minute."

"If Harry said he loved me," Ginny said "I would do whatever he asked of me; without hesitation."

"Since we're being honest," Hermione said "I would have done the same for Ron. When we were taking our walks in the woods around Camelot I was ready to do whatever he wanted. Now I don't know if I can even talk to him.

By the way, all that stuff I told Ron wasn't true. I mean I did snog Viktor but never went any farther; and Tommy Davison is my parent's neighbor but he never liked me even when we were kids. Don't let Ron know."

"Of course not," Ginny said "it's our secret. Know what we should do; what would really bother Ron? Let's ask Ron if he's a virgin. We'll wait until we're back in school and ask him in front of Lavender and some other girls."

Hermione laughed and said, "I admit that would be fun; but I think I got all the venom out of me for now. If he irritates me again I'll get back to you."

Ron returned to his room and told Harry the story of what had just happened with Hermione. "Harry," Ron said in a half crying voice "do you think she was telling the truth about Krum and that muggle neighbor? Since first year, it never occurred to me that she would ever be with anyone else but me.

I mean I knew she went to the Yule ball with Krum but I always thought it was because he's a Quidditch star and she was mad at me for not asking her first. I can't ever think about her having sex with Krum.

And did she ever tell you anything about that muggle kid. She is muggle born; could she have been swimming naked with him and having sex. I can't stand it; I have go right now and ask her if it's all true."

"Don't," Harry said "it's a no win situation for you. If she made it all up to hurt you she won't tell you that now while she's still angry; and if it is true it will just hurt you more. Let her have a week or two to calm down. Be polite to her but don't dare bring up sex or virginity at all. Hopefully she gets over it and you two can get back together; just don't expect it to happen anytime soon."

To himself Harry thought, "It's going to be like third year when Ron thought Crookshanks ate Scabbers; they won't be talking and I'll be caught in the middle again."

But it wasn't that bad, Hermione did speak to Ron thought it was in an icy and formal way; and Ron was polite and avoided sensitive subjects. By the time they were ready to return to school the two were almost civil to each other.


	9. Chapter 9 Back to School

Chapter IX – Back to School

The Friday before school started trouble arrived. Mr. Weasley apparated home from work a short distance from the edge of the Fidelius charm guarding the Burrow as had become his habit since the attack on James that morning almost two months ago.

He kept his hand on his wand as he was checking for an ambush when he was approached by two young girls who asked him, "Do you know where the Weasley house is? People in the town told us it was somewhere up this old dirt road but nobody knew exactly where or how far."

"Suspicious that the girls might be Death Eaters in disguise Mr. Weasley kept his wand pointed at them and asked, "Who are you; and what do you want with the Weasleys?"

"I'm Mary Carstairs and this is Lizbet Wainwright; a few weeks ago Harry Potter saved our lives. He said he was living with Ron and Ginny Weasley for the rest of the summer and we wanted to visit him before he has to go back to school."

"This is not good." Mr. Weasley thought. He recognized the names from hearing everyone relate what had happened at Camelot and knew the girls were muggles and too young to be here alone. They were bound to be reported missing by their families again right when things were just beginning to settle down from their original disappearance.

"I'm Mr. Weasley," he said "Ron and Ginny's father; but you two shouldn't have come here. Let me take you to the Burrow, it's not safe to be standing out here, then we'll talk this out. Each of you hold one of my hands and say this out loud; The Burrow is on White Oak Lane where the road bends at the big oak tree."

He pulled them forward as they were saying it and the Burrow became visible as they walked over the boundary of the Fidelius charm. The girls oohed and awed at the sight of the crooked old house and Mr. Weasley said, "Come into the kitchen and my wife will get you a drink and a snack while I find the children.

Molly, we have guests; where is everyone?"

"Luna came over; and all the children are swimming at the pond. Who's here? I hope it's Tonks I need to speak to her." she said as she came from the sitting room and stopped, staring at the girls.

"These are the girls the children rescued from the cult." Arthur said. "I think we better get everyone together because we need to talk."

"Show us what direction your pond is," Lizbet said "and we'll go get them."

"No," Mr. Weasley said "it's best you two stay here; I'll send for them." He pulled out his wand and sent his Patronus to tell them to come home now.

The five teens were in the water when the Patronus arrived with the message and the immediately got out and dressed.

"Something must have happened." Harry said. "It's almost dinner time and your parents know we'd be home soon anyway; it must be important."

As they hurried home Ron said, "It's a good thing dad sent a patronus and didn't come himself and catch us skinny-dipping."

"Dad wouldn't get to upset," Ginny said "I overheard him telling Bill and Charlie stories of him doing the same thing when he was young. But mom would go around the twist for sure; especially after Ron brought up the subject of whether we're virgins or not." Ginny still hadn't forgiven Ron for asking that.

As soon as they entered the kitchen the five of them knew what the trouble was; "Hi Harry!" came from both girls as he walked in the door.

"Mary, Lizbet," he said "what are you doing here?

"We've been keeping in touch since we got back home," Lizbet said "and when we both got your letters we decided to come see you before you go back to your magic school."

"Your parents will be worried and report you missing again." Harry said. "This may cause a lot of problems for us."

"We took care of that." Mary said "Both our stories made the news and our parents wanted to meet to see if the others knew anything they didn't. They know we've been writing and calling each other so we worked out a story that Ginny, Luna, and Hermione invited us to visit for the weekend."

"And they let you come when they never met us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They met Ginny, Luna, and Hermione and thought they were nice." Mary said "And our parents know they saved our lives so it only took a little persuading and fake letters signed Mrs. Weasley saying it was okay to let us come."

"How did you get here?" Mrs. Weasley asked; letting the fact that they forged her signature pass as unimportant considering everything else. "And how did you find our house?"

"We came by bus," Lizbet said "it wasn't hard on the internet to find routes and schedules. We knew your house was near Ottery St. Catchpole so when we got off the bus we asked some people where the Weasley house was until a girl about twenty asked if we meant Fred and George's house. I told her I didn't know a Fred or George; we were looking for Ron and Ginny.

She said she thought Fred and George had a younger brother and sister; but she didn't know exactly where the house was. She told us it was a farm somewhere on a dirt road in that direction and pointed to the edge of the town. We walked until we found a dirt road and went up it until we met Mr. Weasley."

"We have return tickets for Sunday." Mary said holding one up.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said "it's too late now to do anything tonight; and if we take them home early their parents will ask a lot of questions. Looks like they'll have to stay at least for tonight until we decide what to do. They can stay in the twin's room; Ginny, take their bags and show them the way so they can put their things away."

Ginny didn't look to happy when Lizbet said, "Harry can show us the way; we'll carry our own things."

"Ginny," Luna said "why don't we take the girls up; I have something to talk to you about anyway."

The look on Luna's face changed Ginny's attitude and they left with the girls. After showing them to the twins room and where the loo was Luna and Ginny retreated to Ginny's room.

"What do you want to tell me?" Ginny said.

"We were the ones that let the girls know we are witches and I think it's up to us to straighten things out." Luna said. "I don't want to remove their memories of us; but maybe we can suppress the memory that we're magical and emphasize the false story of criminals kidnapping them. Make them think we're muggles to; so they won't be fascinated with us and won't bother us again."

"Do you think we can do that?" Ginny asked. "Make them forget their infatuation with Harry especially."

"We've been suppressing Harry's bad feelings for months; and the false story is already in their minds. The alternative is to have your father obliviate their memories all together. I say we give it a go."

When Ginny and Luna joined everyone else in the kitchen Mr. Weasley said, "Before the muggle girls come down; you mother and I have decided we need to obliviate their memories just before we put them on the bus back to their homes Sunday morning. If we don't the ministry will eventually discover what happened; that you children reveled our magical world to muggles and didn't report it to the proper authorities."

"That will be a problem to." Luna said. "Their parents know they came to visit us and that your house is near Ottery St. Catchpole. If they return home with no memory of their visit; and that they have lost their memory of being kidnapped; their parents and muggle authorities will want to know why. "

"Looks like we have no good alternatives." Mr. Weasley said.

"Maybe we do," Ginny said "Luna and I think we can suppress all their memories of magic and enhance the story of muggle criminals kidnapping them so they really believe the story we made up for their parents and muggle police. At least we should give it a try; if we can't do it then you can obliviate their memories."

"It's worth letting them try Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said. "What do you two need to do what you said?"

"Only some time." Luna said. "We need to look into their minds to see exactly what their thoughts are so we can form a plan of how to suppress some areas and enhance the others. We can start tonight and but we need them to be distracted so they won't notice what we're doing."

"They want to see us flying on brooms;" Harry said "they said so on the car ride when we took them home. "If Ron and I give them a demonstration could you look into their minds as they watch us?"

"Yes," Ginny said "that sounds perfect. After dinner we'll take them out to the meadow and give it a go."

Nine people at the Weasley's kitchen table was crowded but everyone squeezed in and when everyone was finished eating Harry made the suggestion about flying and the girls were thrilled. Harry got his Firebolt and Ron his Cleansweep he got as a reward for becoming a prefect last year then all the children left for the meadow. As Harry and Ron flew about Ginny placed her hand on Mary's neck and Luna put her hand on Lizbet's neck. Pretending to point out the maneuvers that Ron and Harry were doing Ginny and Luna were actually scanning through the two muggles minds.

When they were done they signaled Ron and Harry to land. "That was marvelous;" Lizbet said "can you teach us to fly on a broom?"

"You have to be a witch or wizard to fly." Hermione said "But you could ride with one of us; not too high or as fast as Ron and Harry were going though. Harry why don't you take Mary up and Ron can take Lizbet for a few minutes."

The boys looked at Hermione and she nodded slightly indicating she wanted them to take the girls away so she could talk with Ginny and Luna privately. With the girls sitting behind them holding their waists, Harry and Ron kicked off and took a slow ride around the meadow.

As soon as they were gone Hermione asked, "Are you two sure you can do this without harming the girl's minds? If you damage their minds I don't see how you could live with yourselves."

"It won't harm the girls," Luna said "both of us have been doing something similar to this to Harry for a long time; and he's fine."

"You've been calming his feelings, not suppressing memories." Hermione said.

"Luna's right," Ginny said "it's basically the same thing; but I never enhanced a false memory before. Luna, have you ever done that?"

"Yes," she answered "with my father; and they were much deeper and more complex. It was much easier with Harry; bringing his happy thoughts to the surface while smoothing his bad feelings. Those happy things were in his mind like this story is in Mary and Lizbet's mind; we don't have to implant a new memory, just strengthen what's there."

Ginny looked at Luna and the first thing that came to her mind was, "What happy thoughts did Luna bring up in Harry's mind." She remembered in the tent at Camelot asking Luna if she put the thought that he fancied Ginny in Harry's mind and Luna denied it. Luna was very literal; strengthening a thought that Harry fancied her was not the same as implanting a false thought. If Harry really fancied her and Luna just strengthened that thought could Ginny accept that. She would have to ask Luna more carefully exactly what she did to Harry before making up her mind.

Saturday morning Mary and Lizbet asked if they could swim in the Burrow's pond. "Harry," Mary said "in your letters you said you spent your days flying and swimming. It's a warm day can't we go swimming?"

Harry didn't know what to say as he looked at the others for guidance. Finally Hermione said, "I suppose we could; after noon when it's warmer."

During the morning hours Mary and Lizbet watched Harry and Ron play a game of Wizard chess then joined in to play a game of Exploding Snap. While this was going on Ginny and Luna discussed how they were going to adjust the girl's memories. As noon approached the discussion of swimming came up.

"Luna," Hermione said "we all have to wear clothes while swimming with these girls. They're not special friends like we are and they're too young. It wouldn't feel right to swim naked with them."

"Yes," Luna said "I thought of that when you told them we could go swimming this afternoon. I don't have a bathing suit like you and Ginny but I suppose I could wear an old pair of shorts and a tee."

"What about them," Ginny asked "I suppose if they asked to swim they must have brought swim suits."

"I suppose." Hermione said "We better get ours on and remind Ron and Harry to wear shorts to."

When they got to the pond and spread the blankets Harry and Ron took off their tees and trainers and got into the water quickly. Ginny and Hermione took off their tees and shorts reveling the bikinis they had worn on the first day swimming. Luna had on the shorts and tee she planned to swim in so she quickly took off her sandals and went in the water with the boys.

Both muggle girls took off their tees and shorts to show very small and also too tight bikinis. "Do you think Harry will like our bikinis?" Lizbet asked. "We bought them new when we decided to visit him."

"Those bikinis are a little small on you girls;" Hermione said. "especially since you're both so young."

"I'm thirteen and a half;" Mary said "and a number of boys in school said I'm pretty. Besides my suit isn't much smaller than yours and I bet you wear it so Ron will notice you. And Ginny, Harry said you already have a boyfriend at school so why do you care if I want Harry to notice me?"

"Or if he notices me;" Lizbet said "he told me he doesn't have a girlfriend so what's wrong with me getting him to notice me?"

Ginny bristled but said nothing.

"Nothing is wrong with wanting a boy to notice you." Hermione said "But I have to tell you that Harry isn't looking to get a girlfriend. There is a dark wizard who has already tried to kill Harry five times; and Harry needs to keep his mind on defending himself and staying alive. He realizes that if it becomes known that he fancies any girl; she will become a target for being kidnapped and used to get to him. We're all in danger just for being friends with him.

Besides, Harry wouldn't make either of you much of a boyfriend; once we get to our school he won't be able to see you until next summer. Is that what you two want; a boyfriend you never get to see and can't even tell about to your friends. I know I wouldn't want a relationship like that. Think about it."

The swimming continued for two hours but relationships were uncomfortable after that talk. When they got home, Ginny and Luna offered to do the muggle girls hair up in a way witches wore theirs. This gave more time to study their memories.

"I think we should do it Saturday night, late enough so they want to go to sleep and won't see any more magic afterwards." Ginny said to Luna. "They have to leave early Sunday morning and it won't be hard to keep them from seeing anything for an hour or so."

Luna agreed and after an evening of playing games in the yard; then Exploding Snap in the sitting room after dark; Ginny placed her hand on Mary's neck while Luna did the same on Lizbet. It took more than an hour but both Ginny and Luna were satisfied the two muggles would have no memory of magic.

The next morning they all walked the girls into town and before getting on the bus they both gave Harry a goodbye kiss but then said they wouldn't be seeing him again. After the bus pulled out they all agreed they understood the need for magical secrecy and vowed to never let muggles learn of the magical world again.

Being active instead of lying about seemed to be good for Harry because had been in a good mood all summer, so neither Ginny nor Luna had to use Legilimency to cheer him up. As the first day of school neared however; he started wishing Ginny would offer to hold his hand and rub his back and neck again. On September first the ministry sent cars to get Harry and the others safely to the train.

Once on the train he again focused on Draco Malfoy and what he did on the day they had followed him in Diagon Alley. Harry had been trying to convince Ron and Hermione for weeks that Draco had been inducted as a Death Eater; and now after seeing Draco he tried again, but they wouldn't here of it.

Harry had just decided to go and try to spy on Draco when a young girl brought a note from Professor Slughorn. He invited Harry and Neville to dine with him in his private room and Harry didn't think he could refuse.

When Harry and Neville arrived the room was quite packed with other students Slughorn had invited; so Harry and Neville settled into the last two open chairs. To his surprise Ginny was there looking lost; as if she had wandered in by accident and desperately wanted to get out.

Slughorn questioned each student in turn and Harry realized they were being sized up so Slughorn could pick out those he thought had promising futures. Apparently he hadn't changed; he was looking to help those who would be able to return his help with interest sometime in the future.

When he got to Harry Slughorn immediately raised the question of Harry being "The Chosen One"; that is, the person who could kill Voldemort. At the mention of Harry being the chosen one Braise Zabini sniggered and before Harry could comment Ginny tore into him. "Be careful Blaise," Slughorn said "don't make her angry, I saw her do a marvelous Bat Boogie Hex."

Then Slughorn quickly switched to what had happened in the Department of Mysteries two months ago. Harry knew neither the ministry nor the Order of the Phoenix wanted that subject discussed in public so Harry skirted the questions which Slughorn took for modesty.

The subject switched to the story of there being a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. Neville and Ginny chimed in that the prophecy had been smashed during the fighting so none of them heard it; actually, though Neville didn't know, Harry and Ginny both knew the prophecy was true because they were told so by Dumbledore.

Ginny mentioning that she had been at the Department of Mysteries caused Blaise to again glared at her which irritated Harry so he said, "Zabini, remember what the professor said about making Ginny angry. But I bet you're too scared to make her angry; right Blaise. I bet you still remember last year when you and five of your Slytherin friends tried to take her on. Six on one and the six of you all ended up going to the hospital wing.

And I'll tell you something else; since then she's killed eight dark wizards by my count so she may not be content just hexing you anymore."

At the mention of Ginny killing people, Slughorn looked at Ginny then back to Harry trying to judge if what Harry had said was true. They both gave every indication that it was; and Slughorn decided he better move on to another person before something happened; but it was too late.

Goaded by Harry Blaise pulled his wand; but before he could aim it at anyone; it snapped in two. Several dishes on the table exploded throwing food all over. Blaise was lifted from his chair and was floating in mid air. He started to choke as if someone was strangling him.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled "Don't, he's not worth getting in trouble."

Ginny looked at Harry, then Slughorn, who was mouthing words but no sound came from him. Blaise dropped back into his chair breathing again. "Sorry Professor." Ginny said "Sorry all of you; I shouldn't lose my temper that way." She looked down at the table and all the food that had exploded disappeared, the broken dishes mended, and the room returned to the way it was before the incident.

Nobody, save Harry and Ginny had said a word; but now Slughorn finally got out, "Amazing, without a wand, I don't believe it, amazing." Then he said, "None of you are to speak of what happened here; about Miss Weasley doing magic without drawing her wand. I will tell Dumbledore of this as soon as we arrive at the school; but all of you are to keep this secret."

"Dumbledore already knows what I can do." Ginny said "And about how many dark wizards Harry and I and our other friends have eliminated over the past two years. I don't know how many students know the story; but I assure you Professor it's no small number."

"Ginny's right," Neville said "a lot of student's know about the special lessons some of us have been taking from Harry's cousin James; and Blaise is one of them. He's seen Ginny's power before." Neville pointed his finger at the rolls on the far side of the table and one floated toward him.

Slughorn was again at a loss for words but finally said, "James Potter, I haven't thought of him for a long time. James and "He Who Must Not Be Named" were two peas in a pod."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry said. "James is nothing like Voldemort."

Everyone in the room, except Harry, Ginny, and Neville, gasped as Harry said that name.

"Don't say that name!" Slughorn yelled.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "We're not afraid of his name. Some day Harry is going to kill him and everyone will realize the same thing."

Slughorn looked at Ginny then Harry and thought, "Is she saying that to sound brave; or does she know that the prophecy is true?"

Before Slughorn could say anything Harry broke in with, "James always hated Vol…" then changed to "He Who Must Not Be Named" as he saw Slughorn about to yell again. "They're nothing alike."

"They were exactly alike in their disregard for the rules;" Slughorn said "and now for the law.

Oh, their motives are different. "He Who Must Not Be Named" kills to gain power through spreading fear in innocent people. But James Potter also disregards the law and kills to spread fear among the followers of "He Who Must Not Be Named". And from what I heard today he is teaching you children to do the same; killing instead of allowing the law to punish criminals."

"None of us has killed except in self defense." Harry said. "We have taken prisoners when possible; but when you have less than a second to keep yourself or your friends from being murdered, sometime there is no other choice but to kill your attackers."

Ginny thought to herself, "What a change in Harry; two years ago he wanted to disown James for killing whatever the reason, and now he defends killing to save his friends. I wonder if I have changed that much."

Slughorn looked at Harry and said, "Never the less, none of you are to speak of what you heard or what happened; I am your Professor and I'm ordering you all not to talk about it."

They all left Slughorn's compartment, Harry with the thought that after what Slughorn had seen, Ginny would certainly be on his list of students to be collected into his extended family of powerful people that might someday return favors and gifts to him. Unless of course he was too frightened of her to be in her presence.

Harry was angry with himself. If he didn't lose his temper with Zabini, Ginny's powers would not have been seen by Slughorn and all those other people. He realized the fewer people that knew, the safer Ginny would be. He worried about the safety of all his friends but about Ginny more than anyone else.

Now, following Zabini along the train corridor; Harry again got the idea of spying on Malfoy; so with his invisibility cloak on, he followed Zabini and snuck into the Slytherin train car to eavesdrop.

Malfoy questioned Zabini about who was invited by Slughorn and when Ginny's name came up Draco said, "Why her?"

Pansy Parkinson butted in, "Lots of boys liked Ginny; even Blaise said she's good looking."

Blaise, thinking of what Ginny had done, disregarded what Slughorn said about not mentioning it. He said, "I don't know why Slughorn invited her, and I wouldn't go near the blood traitor. Neither should you Draco; remember what happened last year."

"A trick," Draco said "she used a spell we didn't know; that's all it was."

"Maybe, maybe not;" Zabini said "but if it's a trick it's a good one because she just did it again. She lost her temper and I think she was going to kill me but Potter stopped her. Slughorn told everyone not to tell anyone about what happened and that he was going to tell Dumbledore. All I know is I'm staying away from her and Potter and the rest of their friends."

Draco caught a glimpse of Harry's foot that slipped out from the invisibility cloak; and after everyone else got off at Hogsmead station Draco caught Harry by surprise, breaking his nose and leaving Harry petrified on the floor of the train. Fortunately Tonks was on guard duty and found Harry in time to get to the school only an hour late.

Ron and Hermione asked what happened but Harry put them off until after the banquet was finished. They chided him for doing such a dangerous thing; but when Ginny hear about it she said, "What's so important that you felt you had to sneak into the Slytherin car to spy on Malfoy?"

Ron and Hermione were right about what you did being dangerous; but if you were going to do it anyway, and they wouldn't help, why didn't you ask me? We've been a team for more than a year now; we've save each other's lives. Don't you think I would have backed you up on this? Harry, I know you're closer to Ron and Hermione; but don't forget about me; I'm always here to help you too."

Harry laughed in his mind and thought, "Don't forget about me she says; if she only knew how often I think of her she'd know why I can't ask her to go into a dangerous situation to back me up."

Harry told her the story of following Malfoy in Diagon Alley and that he suspected Malfoy had been made a Death eater. "I thought he might reveal something to his Slytherin friends but he only hinted things. Of course he spotted me so he wouldn't say anything important knowing I was there."

"Well next time you get the idea to do something so dangerous let me know first." Ginny said.

From the first week on Harry was having a split year; worse than ever in DADA which was now Snape's class but he was doing exceptionally well in potions with the new professor Slughorn.

The first day in DADA they were to begin non verbal spells which Hermione had already mastered but with which Harry was having trouble because, like wand less magic, constantly thinking of Ginny made him unable to concentration on the spells.

After denigrating Ron for being unable to do a non verbal spell Snape turned on Harry and shot a curse at him which Harry instinctively blocked but by saying the spell out load. Tired of Snape mistreating him Harry made a smart remark and got a detention.

Snape then turned to Hermione who had already produced a non verbal shield charm earlier in the class and he shot a curse at her. Hermione opened an alternative dimension which swallowed Snape curse harmlessly. Instead of praising her for being able to do such advanced magic; Snape took points from Gryffindor because she didn't use the spell he had assigned.

After that first class it only got worse with Snape.

On the pleasant side he constantly thought back to that first potions class for two reasons. First because of his good luck in getting a used potions book in which the former owner who called himself "The Half Blood Prince" had written notes on how to improve on the books recipes. Following the notes produced better potions which won him a bottle of Felix Felicis, called Liquid Luck because it made everything the drinker did work out perfectly. The book also earned Harry better potions grades than he had ever dreamt of class after class.

But the second reason for remembering that day was growing more and more important to him every day. Professor Slughorn had brewed up some sample potions for the class to see; and one of them was Amortentia, a love potion. According to Hermione, it smelled different to everyone because it reminded you of the things you love. That feeling was transferred to the person that gave you the potion; causing you to become infatuated with that person.

Amortentia to Harry smelled like the wood of his broomstick because he loved to fly; like treacle tart his favorite dessert; and like a flowery smell which he remembered smelling before but couldn't place. He kept wondered what is it that he loved that had that flowery; smell but couldn't remember until Ginny came up behind him.

There was the smell, it was her favorite perfume. Now it came back to him; he first smelled it in Grimmauld Place more than a year ago when he and Ginny became a team to work for James. She must have started wearing it that summer when she was thirteen. She wore it at the Burrow but not when they were camping or swimming.

He thought back to when he had first come to the Burrow that summer. He planned to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend but didn't because she was seeing Dean. Since smelling the Amortentia that feeling was now returning stronger than ever. He found himself constantly thinking of that day back at the Burrow when he and Ginny had fallen asleep on the divan and of waking up to the scent of her perfume with her cuddled against him.

He daydreamed of her in class or at meals. He wanted to ask her to be his girl but his ethics wouldn't allow him to steal Dean's girl; though several times he thought of telling Dean to sod off, that Ginny was his girl now. Then he would come to his senses and realize what Ginny would say and do if he said that to Dean like she was his property without letting her know how he felt about her first.

But he couldn't just walk up to her and say he fancied her because he was afraid she would tell him she didn't fancy him back; also events over the summer made him worry about how Ron would react if he saw Harry snogging Ginny.

Dumbledore had started the private lessons with Harry but it wasn't what Harry expected. Instead of teaching Harry what enchanted objects to look for and where they were; or anything about dueling or defending himself; Dumbledore was showing Harry memories of Voldemort's early life.

"How is that going to help me survive?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"The more you know about your enemy the easier it will be to defeat him." Hermione answered. "Besides, maybe Voldemort's life holds the clues to where he hid the objects we've been looking for."

"James said Dumbledore already had good ideas of where those objects are;" Harry said "so why doesn't he just tell me where they are instead of going through all these memories."

"Because good ideas doesn't mean he really knows." Hermione said. "If he actually knew; he would go destroy these things. Maybe he thinks you'll come up with some new ideas if he shows you all the facts; or at least you can help narrow the search. I'm sure he has good reasons for doing it this way."

"Maybe," Harry said, "but I still think Dumbledore could save a lot of time if he would just tell me what he knows straight out."


	10. Chapter 10 Stories of Love and Hate

Chapter X – Stories of Love and Hate

The first term went quickly. With Quidditch season starting soon; Harry, as captain, was busy with tryouts and then practices. The fact the Ginny made the team and Harry had to be close to her every practice didn't help his concentration on other matters.

It also turned out that at tryouts, Hermione had confunded Cormac McLaggen, the player who was going against Ron as keeper. She defended herself saying that that McLaggen had a bad attitude which would be bad for the team; so she had actually done not just Ron, but Harry and the whole team a favor by what she did. Harry had to agree this was true but hoped Ron would never find out.

On the second Sunday of September James showed up at ten o'clock for his usual class to find more than a hundred students waiting; half of Gryffindor, and a good number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He didn't comment on the number and got busy teaching all of them.

By the third week of classes Harry discovered early that the "Half Blood Prince" was not only good at potions; but also made up a number of his own spells. Hermione protested every time Harry tried one. She resented the book because Harry had consistently produced better potions than she could since following the "Prince's" instructions.

By the end of September things had settled into a routine as they did every year with this year's distraction for Harry being what Malfoy was up to.

Though he was always down after Snape's class; in mid October on the first Hogsmeade weekend, Harry had his first major bout with depression in months. Ginny had been doing Legilimency on Harry again usually after a DADA class and an encounter with Snape. Without thinking, he asked Ginny if she wanted to go into town with him, Ron, and Hermione. She told Harry she was going to Hogsmeade with Dean and later in the Hogshead Inn he saw Ginny and Dean at the far side of the room snogging seriously. Ron got upset; but Harry was worse. Why wasn't it him snogging with her he thought?

Then something happened to distract him again. Someone had given Katie Bell a cursed necklace while she was at the Hogshead and when she touched it on the way back to the school she was almost killed. Harry was sure it was Malfoy that did it but had no proof so nobody believed him. It did take his mind off of Ginny as he again concentrated on what he thought Malfoy was doing.

The next day was James' October class and when it was finished James asked Harry to stay. "Hermione asked me to talk to you." He said "She seems to think you're not concentrating on my lessons or your regular lessons. She said it's why you have so much trouble with wand less magic and non verbal spells."

"Oh she does?" Harry said with some anger in his voice. "I don't need her advice on how to learn my lessons."

James laughed and said, "She's been helping you and Ron with your lessons for the past five years and now you say you don't need her help; I think it's a little late to argue that point. Calm down and think, you know she loves you like a brother and only wants what's best for you so admit it, she's right. Now tell me what's on your mind that's so important you can't concentrate in class?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said.

James stared at him and said, "I've been trying to avoid the subject since you saved her life that first time in the Chamber of Secrets. You were both were too young to deal with it then; but now you're almost seventeen, almost of age, and since you won't start the conversation I guess it's time I do.

Do you remember me talking to you on platform 9¾ when you came home for the summer after the Chamber of Secrets events; I told you there would always be a special bond between you and Ginny?"

Harry thought, "James knows its Ginny on my mind; is it that obvious or is James using Legilimency to see my thoughts?" "Yes," he answered "I remember you telling me that. Sirius tried to tell me I fancied Ginny that summer at Grimmauld Place; but I denied it and wouldn't listen to him."

"Well Harry," he said "You're not the first boy to deny that he loves a girl because he's afraid to openly tell her so; and I must say all it does is make you miserable. Especially in this case where it so obvious to everyone; and the fact she love you to is also obvious. If you want to get your mind on your lessons you have to settle this matter first.

Have you ever tried to tell her you love her?"

"No." he said. "I mean yes, I tried but couldn't."

"Why not?" James asked.

"She's seeing another bloke," Harry answered "Dean Thomas, a friend of mine."

"So, is it that you don't want to hurt Dean's feelings; or that you're afraid people will think you're trying to steal Dean's girl and think badly of you?" James said.

"Both of those;" Harry answered "but also that if Ginny really fancies Dean she might get angry with me and I don't want to lose the friendship we have now."

"I see; Dumbledore and I have been afraid of this situation for four years now. We didn't want to play match maker for thirteen and fourteen year olds; so we just waited and hoped neither of you would get involved with someone else before you both realized you need each other.

It's up to you Harry, but I think you have to tell Ginny and Dean the truth or you'll be miserable; and the sooner you do it the better."

"Yeah," Harry said aloud; then to himself he added "easy for you to say; but how do I find the words." Then aloud again, "I will."

Slughorn began to throw parties to which he invited those students he wanted to groom for future advancement. That included Harry, Ginny, and Hermione but not Ron; which further increased the tension between Ron and Hermione who had never really made up since their confrontations of the summer. Harry actually found excuses to avoid Slughorn's parties which made Ron feel only a little better.

Dumbledore continued to show Harry memories of Voldemort's life without explain why.

Slughorn announced he was having a Christmas Party and Hermione thought it might be the opportunity she was looking for to get back together with Ron; but he resented the fact that Slughorn favored her and not him. A disparaging comment by Ron made Hermione angry all over again. She thought of Ginny's suggestion of asking Ron if he was a virgin in front of Lavender and the other girls; but decided instead to ask the boy Ron hated most to go to the party with her. Now all she had to do was decide who that boy was.

Slughorn also made sure Harry could not make an excuse to skip this party which meant Harry had to find a date. Harry never did get around to talking with Ginny as James suggested, and he wanted only Ginny as his date, but she was already going with Dean, so he kept putting off asking some other girl.

In the mean time, Katie Bell was no better and had been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital which meant the Quidditch team was short a chaser. Though he hated the idea because of Ginny, for the good of the team Harry picked Dean, who was next best chaser during tryouts, as an alternate rather than continuing running practices one player short with the next match so close.

Then one day after Ron was particularly bad during practice; Ron and Harry were returning to Gryffindor common room when they entered a corridor and saw Ginny and Dean snogging passionately. Harry was about to hex Dean into oblivion when Ron went wild and started a screaming match with Ginny during which she said that just because Ron never snogged a girl it didn't mean it was a dirty thing. Then they both tried to hex each other but Harry got between them.

Ron was now in a doubly bad mood because of his fights with Hermione and now with Ginny. Harry knew he had to do something to get Ron back in a good mood before the match against Slytherin. After trying all the normal things Harry came up with a last chance desperate plan. He brought his bottle of Felix Felicis to breakfast the morning of the match and pretended to put some in Ron's drink while Hermione was watching.

She told Ron not to drink it; but being mad at her he did it anyway. Thinking he had actually drunk the liquid luck, Ron's spirits were high and his play was exceptional; Gryffindor won the match. After the match Harry confessed to both of them that he never put the Liquid Luck in Ron's drink; but having been tricked only made Hermione more angry with both Harry and Ron.

At the victory celebration Lavender Brown came up on Ron and threw her arms around him. She began snogging him passionately and he responded in kind. People began to whistle and clap but not Hermione; she started crying and left the room. Harry started after her but ran into Ginny who said, "Look at the filthy hypocrite; it looks like he's trying to eat her face. But I guess, never having snogged a girl, he has to learn how sometime and Lavender is just the bitch to teach him."

Harry stopped and said, "Ginny, that's the second time you said Ron never snogged a girl. What about Hermione; did you forget about them snogging in the woods at Camelot."

"Did you ever see them snogg?" Ginny asked. "Hermione told me about it one night. Ron and Hermione's idea of snogging is not the same as yours or mine. Hermione told me all about how Ron would hold her hand and lean in and tenderly kiss her lips. Then they would hold hands for five or ten minutes then kiss again.

No tongue, no groping, no hands under the clothes; but to Ron and Hermione their kissing was a passionate snogg; though probably after this session with Lavender Ron may finally figure out what real snogging is."

As Ginny was saying it, Harry was picturing Ginny's idea of snogging, and that she was doing it with Dean, not him. He almost started crying at that idea; but he got his mind back on Hermione leaving and forced himself to follow her.

He found her in an unlocked class room and was trying to calm her down when Ron and Lavender came in thinking the room was unoccupied. Hermione produced a flock of birds with a charm and had them attack Ron chasing him down the hall while they pecked at his face and arms.

Ron and Hermione had stopped talking like in their third year and Hermione wouldn't even stay in the same room as Ron. Harry was left with either sitting in the library with Hermione; or being with Ron as Lavender constantly snogged him. Neither alternative was pleasant.

James' November lesson passed without him talking to Harry about Ginny and Harry was glad of it. He still couldn't think of the right words that wouldn't embarrass him, anger Dean, and still get the truth across to Ginny at the same time.

As Christmas approached and Slughorn's party with it, Hermione told Harry that several girls were planning to slip him love potions to get him to ask them to the party. One in particular, a dark hair very pretty girl named Romilda Vane had even given Harry a gift of chocolates that Harry had not sampled, being suspicious of what might be in it.

On the day of the party Ron, angry that he wasn't invited, made fun of Hermione in front of some girls. She broke down and ran to the girl's loo crying. Harry, figuring she needed a friend, collected her books, followed her, and was waiting in the hall for her when Luna came out instead of Hermione.

As they talked, Harry suddenly blurted out, "Luna, how would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tonight?"

Before he even finished the words he began to wonder what made him do it. Luna was a friend but Harry never thought of her as the kind of girl he wanted to take on a date; but it was too late now, he couldn't hurt her by trying to back out.

Only Hermione and Ginny approved of Harry going with Luna; the rest of the school couldn't stop talking about the "Odd couple". Ginny finally came to Harry and said, "Don't worry about what everyone else is saying; I think it's wonderful that you asked Luna. I'm sure what you did is making her very happy."

"I think you have it backward." Harry said "I think it's all about what Luna did to make me happy; I'm sure she used Legilimency to make me ask her." Harry hesitated for a moment debating with himself whether he should say more, then decided he should and added, "She knew I couldn't ask the girl I wanted to go with because she's already going with someone else. I was planning to skip the party altogether; but Luna knew I would get in trouble with Slughorn and decided to help me the only way she could; she'd go with me."

Ginny desperately wanted to ask Harry who the girl he wanted to go with was, she was sure it was her, and she wanted to hear him say it; but decided not to embarrass him by forcing him to say it if he wasn't ready to on his own.

Hermione showed up at the party with Cormac McLaggen but ended up sorry she asked him. He turned out to be a lecher, pawing at her and trying to grope her until she finally left to get away from him.

The only good thing that happened was that Harry saw Malfoy leave the party with Snape and he followed them. He managed to overhear Malfoy admit he was up to something; but he wouldn't even tell Snape what it was. At least Ron and Hermione would have to believe him about Malfoy.

The next day Harry left with Ron and Ginny to spend Christmas at the Burrow. While there he told what he overheard to James, Mr. Weasley and Lupin but none of them wanted to believe that Snape would betray Dumbledore by helping Malfoy.

As it was getting dark on Christmas Eve, Ginny dressed in her winter coat, boots, and hat approached Harry and said, "Every Christmas Eve around this time I do something you'll probably think is silly. Since I was five I go outside alone for about a half hour and sit in the cold looking up at the stars waiting for Father Christmas. I would be as quiet and still as a mouse so I wouldn't scare him away if he was near."

Harry smiled and said, "I don't think that's silly; I think it's a wonderful custom."

"Then would you like to join me this year?" she asked.

Harry looked at her and said, "You said you go alone; I don't want to interfere with your custom; or maybe scare Father Christmas away."

"To tell the truth," Ginny said blushing "I really haven't been looking for Father Christmas for years. Now as I sit, I think about and give thanks for all the blessings I've received through the year.

Ron said you never had any Christmas traditions; because when you lived with your aunt and uncle you never even got presents. I thought you might like to start a tradition of you own since you'll be seventeen in July and won't have to go back to your relatives.

Maybe you can think of some things to be thankful for; or maybe just find a half hour of peace of mind."

"Ron wasn't quite right," Harry said "I did get presents from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; one year they gave me a pair of Uncle Vernon's used socks, and one year two tissues."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said with a quiver in her voice "how awful; that's worse than getting nothing at all. I'm so sorry I brought up the subject."

"I'm not sorry," Harry said as he took her hand "it doesn't bother me anymore because now I do have a family that cares about me; you and your family.

Now let me get my coat so I can get started on my first Christmas tradition."

They held hands as they walked away from the house; Ginny talked and Harry listened. "Once we get to my special spot no more talking until on the way back. I sit against a tree where I can look at the North Star; I thought Father Christmas would come from that direction."

She pointed adding, "Remember from astronomy class, there's Ursa Major and the pointers lead your eyes to Ursa Minor and the North Star. Now we're almost there so no more talking."

At a large oak tree she sat down and pulled Harry by the hand to sit next to her. They got their backs against the trunk and Ginny tilted her head looking up; Harry followed her gaze and marveled at how bright the stars appeared in the cold crisp air.

Harry began to think, "What have I received this past year to be grateful for."

The first and best thing that came to his mind was that Ginny had asked him to be there with her, she was sitting next to him, and the Weasleys had asked him to be with them for Christmas. Then there were his friends; Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Shamus, and yes even Dean.

He realized that James, who he almost stopped speaking to at one point, was also a gift; and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall; Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye, and the other members of the order.

As he thought all this he let go of Ginny's hand and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer like when they had sat on the divan in the sitting room last summer.

Back in the Burrow Ron had been looking for Harry and after not finding him asked his mother, "Have you seen Harry; he's not in our bedroom, or the kitchen, or the sitting room."

"I think he's outside being thankful for all his gifts." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But we didn't get our presents yet," Ron said "it's only Christmas Eve and we don't open presents until tomorrow morning."

"Yes dear," Mrs. Weasley answered "but I think he's being grateful for the presents he got in the past."

"You mean like Ginny does;" Ron said "sitting in the cold like a nutter."

Ron looked at the clock and realized what time it was. He said, "Harry's out with Ginny isn't he?

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley said "you're the one who told us how badly Harry has always been treated at Christmas. Ginny asked me if I thought now that Harry is part of our family and has been getting presents from us the past few years; isn't it time he learns that Christmas is also a time to be grateful for all the good things we've received all year. I told her that was a wonderful idea so she asked him to go with her."

"Yeah," Ron said "I see what you mean; but she never let anyone go with her since she was five, not even you. She says this is her special alone time."

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley said "haven't you noticed that Ginny fancies Harry. When a girl fancies a boy she will do things for him that she wouldn't do even for her family."

"Hermione and Luna both said the same thing." Ron said. "And that Harry fancies Ginny. But she's seeing Dean Thomas; so how does Ginny get to play around with the hearts of two of my friends at the same time. I thought you would object to something like that."

"I do," Mrs. Weasley said "and I've talked with Ginny. She's confused and doesn't know what she should do. Even though everyone keeps telling her that Harry fancies her, he's never told her that, so she's unsure; but I get the feeling that soon Dean Thomas is going to very unhappy.

Now, they'll be back soon so don't you say anything to either of them about this; and should you see them kiss at some point, don't you dare say anything about that either. You're Ginny's brother; but she's fifteen now and you can't tell her what to do like when she was a little girl."

Outside Ginny stood up and pulled Harry's hand so he got up to. As they walked hand in hand back toward the house she asked, "Well, did you find something to be thankful for?"

""Yes," Harry answered her. "Here's my chance to tell her how I feel about her." he thought. He started, "I'm most grateful for..."

"Don't tell me." Ginny said putting her finger on Harry's lips "It's part of my tradition; what I'm grateful for is a secret kept in my heart."

The next morning Harry got a number of presents, the worst of which was a package of maggots with a tag that read "To Master from Kreacher", and the nicest, in Harry's opinion at least, a scarf hand knitted by Ginny in Gryffindor colors. The scarf was not the most neatly knitted one Harry had ever had because Ginny was just beginning to learn how to knit; but Harry prized it more than anything else he received. He wore it for hours even in the house until Ginny asked him if it wasn't making him to hot since his face was always red when she saw him.

After consulting Hermione some months ago about what Ginny might like, Harry gave Ginny a complete set of the seven books by her favorite author. A gift of witch romance stories seemed odd to Harry but Hermione assured him that Ginny would love them and the long hug Ginny gave him when she opened her present confirmed it.

"Oh Harry," she said "this is the best present I ever got; but it's so expensive, you shouldn't have."

The books were not really that much money considering what Harry had inherited from his parents and Sirius' estate; but Ginny thought of a few Galleons as a fortune because the Weasleys never had much money and almost always gave homemade presents.

Then the unexpected happened at Christmas dinner; Percy showed up with the Minister of Magic. Harry knew that the minister had been trying to talk with him for six months but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. Now Harry found out what the minister wanted. Things were going badly and the minister wanted Harry to come to the ministry occasionally to make people think things were better and there was hope of defeating Voldemort.

Harry told the minister he didn't like the way the ministry was arresting innocent people and wouldn't help lie about the situation.

When Ginny found out that Percy didn't really want to visit, but only came so the minister could see Harry; she used wand less magic to hit him in the face with a bowl of mashed parsnips. It was reminiscent of how she and Hermione splattered the Slytherins with food two years ago when they were teasing Harry about the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Both George and Fred tried to claim credit but Harry knew it was Ginny's doing.

Christmas break passed and soon, for reasons of safety, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were lined up at the Weasley fireplace to return to Hogwarts by the flue network.

As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts Ginny left Ron and Harry to go see Dean. "How were your holidays?" she asked.

"The usual;" Dean answered "my mom and I spent time together. You know I don't have any other relatives; but we had a nice Christmas together. I liked the scarf you knitted for me.

How was Christmas at your house?"

"Also as usual;" she answered "until the Minister of Magic showed up with my brother Percy."

She related the story and when she was finished Dean said, "Harry spent Christmas with you?"

"Well not with just me;" she said slightly annoyed. "You know Harry has no place else to go. His aunt and uncle don't want him at their house so my family invited him to have Christmas with us again this year."

"Again!" Dean said loudly. "You mean he's been to your house for Christmas before?"

"Yes," Ginny said, now more annoyed "you knew about it last Christmas. Harry had that vision of my father being attacked. You were in the dorm with him that night. He came home with me and my brothers to see my father and he and Hermione stayed all Christmas break."

"He spends the summer with you too; doesn't he? In fact you've been spending a lot of time with Harry." Dean said "You're always talking with him and rubbing his neck and back in the common room. Everyone's noticed it. If you're going to rub somebody's neck it should be mine; you're supposed to fancy me not him."

"I do." Ginny said loudly, getting more irritated by the second. "But Harry's a friend; and you know what kind of pressure he's under. Helping him calm down and soothing his mind has nothing to do with our relationship any more than what we do when we're together has to do with him.

Just because you and I are a couple it doesn't mean I can't have other boys as friends. Neville and Colin are my friends too; are you going to complain about me talking with them too?

"They don't sleep with you at your house for weeks at a time." Dean yelled.

"Harry doesn't sleep with me either." Ginny yelled back. "He shares a room with Ron just like here in the dorms. I don't like what you're suggesting and you better not let Ron hear you say it or you'll be in the hospital wing for a week.

In fact if you ever say it again I might just put you in the hospital myself."

Her face was now as red as her hair, and as she stood up Dean began to float up toward the ceiling of the common room; but his face was turning blue.

Everyone in the common room was too stunned to say a word; but just then Hermione came through from the hall and saw what was happening. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and said, "Ginny, stop it right now. Let him go before you hurt him."

Ginny looked at Hermione and took a deep breath. Dean also started breathing as he slowly came down back on the divan where he had been sitting. Ginny shook free from Hermione and turned; as she walked away she looked back at Dean and said, "I don't think I better talk with you any more for now."

Next morning Hermione told Ron and Harry that Ginny and Dean had a row; but not what Dean had said about Harry sleeping with Ginny. She knew if either of them found out what Dean implied there would be more trouble. Harry's spirits lifted; for seven months, since Ginny first told him she was seeing Dean, he had been wishing they would break up. Perhaps this was his chance to tell her how he felt.

When they got to breakfast however they found Dean and Ginny sitting together. Dean had apologized for what he said and Ginny, feeling guilty about losing her temper, agreed she too had acted badly. They had already made up before Harry had a chance to tell Ginny how he felt.

The first day back after Christmas, students seventeen or about to turn seventeen, discovered a sign had been posted for apparition lessons. Hermione, Ron, and Harry immediately signed up.

At Harry's first meeting after Christmas with Dumbledore he finally discovered what the memories were all about. There was a memory from Professor Slughorn that had been altered in which Harry learned the objects they had been looking for all summer are called Horcruxes.

Dumbledore said he needed Harry to persuade Slughorn to revel the true memory before they could be sure how many Horcruxes Voldemort had made. All would have to be found and destroyed.

Ron suggested that Harry just ask Slughorn since Slughorn loved Harry as the best students in the potions class. Hermione insisted that wouldn't work because if Slughorn altered the memory in the first place he wouldn't easily reveal the true one.

Harry went with Ron's suggestion since it involved no work; but as usual Hermione was right. Slughorn not only wouldn't tell Harry the true memory he became angry and began to avoid Harry. Taking Ron's advice made matters worse.

Hermione tried to look up information about Horcruxes but there was next to nothing in the school library.

January's lesson from James came but the number of students was down to about seventy-five. Rumor was parents had warned their children not to show up because nobody was sure which side was going to prevail in the freshly heated up war. If Dumbledore's side won extra lessons in DADA would not be needed; and if "You Know Who" was victorious he might look on anyone who took James' classes as enemies.

Apparation lessons went badly with nobody being able to move an inch during the first few lessons. At one lesson Harry did overhear Malfoy tell Crabb and Goyle whatever he was doing wasn't going well; but he wouldn't tell them what he was doing either. Apparently nobody knew what Malfoy was up to but Draco himself.

If he couldn't learn what Malfoy was up to; Harry thought, maybe I can learn where he is doing it. Whenever he had a free minute, Harry began getting out the Marauders Map and watching where Draco went; but nothing new became apparent.

January turned to February and this time for James' class only about fifty students showed up, everyone was getting more scared by the minute. James once again took Harry aside and asked about Ginny. "Look Harry, he said "you've made almost no progress in learning magic without wands or opening alternate dimensions. Voldemort is gaining strength every day and unless something good happens you may need to defend yourself against him again soon.

A good woman can give a man the extra strength he needs to face anything; not to mention that Ginny is powerful in her own right and you can use her help. You have to get your mind on your lessons now; so if you don't talk to Ginny by the March lesson I'll have to force you two talk. I'd rather not; but you don't seem to be able to find the courage to face her.

"Dean and Ginny had a couple of rows in the past month;" Harry said "and I have been putting off talking to her in the hope they will just break up and I won't have to. So far however they have made up each time.

Besides, it's not just Ginny," Harry said "you must know Malfoy is up to something and I can't convince Dumbledore to do something about him. I'm spending a lot of my time watching him instead of practicing; trying to figure out what he's doing.

And Snape has taken the Unbreakable Vow to help Malfoy and Dumbledore won't listen to me about that either. He still trusts Snape and won't believe me that Snape's a traitor."

"Harry," James said "just because you don't see Dumbledore following Malfoy around; that doesn't mean he isn't doing everything possible to discover and prevent whatever Malfoy is trying to do. And you don't know all the facts about Snape either; Dumbledore is sure, and so am I; that Snape is on our side. So stop worrying about things you can't do anything about and start doing the things that you can to help the cause. Talk to Ginny soon, whether she breaks up with Dean or not; and show me some improvement in your skills by March."


	11. Chapter 11 Love Will Win Out

Chapter XI – Love Will Win Out

On Valentine's Day Harry woke to find a card had been left on his bed in the middle of the night, most likely delivered by a house elf. After donning his glasses he opened it and read, "Happy Valentine's Day to the one I fancy most." It wasn't signed but added on the bottom were the words "I wish I had the courage tell you face to face."

As he finished he noticed that Ron was sitting in his bed also reading a Valentine.

"Lavender have anything special to say to you?" Harry asked.

"It's not from Lavender." Ron said holding up another card. "This one's hers. This other one isn't signed; all it says is "You are meant to be mine, someday when you're ready we'll be together". It has to be from Hermione, don't you think."

"I'm not sure Hermione is ready to send you a Valentine while you're still snogging Lavender." Harry said. Then he told Ron about his card and that he couldn't think of who it might be from.

"Has any girl been more friendly to you than usual?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said "the only girls I say more than a few words to are Hermione and Ginny."

"Me too; not Hermione I mean just Ginny and Lavender." Ron said. "I know this card's not from Ginny so it has to be from Hermione. She must want to get back together.

Your card must be from Ginny if she's the only girl you've been talking to."

Harry said, "Ginny hasn't sent me a Valentine since second year; remember the one delivered by Lockhart's cupids."

Ron laughed and said, "Oh yeah, your eyes as green as pickled toads."

Harry laughed to and said, "Well I'm hungry; forget the cards let's go eat."

Lavender was waiting for Ron in the common room and the three of them went to eat. Harry spotted Hermione sitting alone and rather than watching Ron and Lavender snogg he sat next to Hermione.

"Good morning," he said "happy Valentine's Day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Nothing," Harry said "it's just a greeting."

"Sorry," Hermione said "I'm just a little upset. Ronald sent me an anonymous Valentine saying "You are meant to be mine, someday when you're ready we'll be together." And now he's sitting there snogging her."

Harry said nothing for a minute then asked her, "Do you still have it; can I see it."

"No," Hermione said "I tore it up. I don't want to be reminded of him."

"Hermione," Harry said "Ron got the same card, he thought it was from you. And I got an anonymous card Ron thought was from Ginny. I wonder if she got a card too.

I can't ask her while she's sitting there with Dean; will you go over and see if she did?"

Hermione went to where Dean and Ginny were sitting and took Ginny to the side for a minute. Then she came back to Harry.

"She did," Hermione said "she said she thought it was from you. It said, "Happy Valentine's Day to the one I fancy most. I wish I had the courage to tell you face to face." It wasn't signed."

Harry looked toward Ginny and said, "That's exactly what mine said! I never sent her a card; but I think someone is trying to trick me and her, and you and Ron into getting together."

"But who?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked around the dining hall and spotted Luna sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table. "Luna!" he said "How many times did she say Ginny and I were meant for each other; and you and Ron to? Remember last summer?"

They went over and Harry settled in on one side of Luna and Hermione on the other.

Luna looked at Harry first then Hermione and then said, "You two look like you want to say something to me but are afraid I will get upset. You both should know whatever friends say will never upset me; friends are always honest with each other."

It was Hermione that spoke, "Luna, did you send Valentine cards to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and me; unsigned cards?"

"No," Luna said "but that's a wonderful idea; I do love all of you and people don't tell their friends that often enough. Why do you think it was me?"

"The cards weren't signed, but the way they were worded," Harry said "made it seem like I sent Ginny her card and she sent me the one I got. Hermione's and Ron's cards were similar; like someone was trying to get us together to be a couple. We remember last summer you said we should be together and just wondered if you were trying to play match maker for us."

"Well, love will win out, you and Ginny should be together." Luna said. "And I still think you will be soon. Also Ron and Hermione belong together; I can feel it. But last summer Hermione and Ginny asked me not to do anything to help get you all together.

Remember Hermione, I thought you and Ron were sleeping together, and you said you wouldn't sleep with Ron unless he told you he loved you freely of his own will without being pushed into it by me or anyone else. And Ginny said the same thing about Harry."

As Luna said that; both Harry and Hermione blushed. "Luna," Hermione said "we asked you not to tell the boys we said that."

"You came with Harry to ask me about this;" Luna said "so I assumed you must have talked with him about it. I always keep my promises; I haven't done anything to try and fix your relationships."

"Then who could it be?" Hermione said. "I know I didn't do it and you said it wasn't you Harry. Do you think Ron or Ginny could have sent all four cards to avoid suspicion?"

"Not Ron;" Harry said "I could see the surprise in his face when he was reading his card. Maybe you could talk with Ginny again later; I doubt it was her but I have no other ideas.

James told me several times I should talk with Ginny about my feelings; but he never mentioned you, or Ron. Besides sneakiness isn't his style; he be more likely to simply get all of us in a room and speak openly."

The next day, Hermione told Harry, "Ginny swore it wasn't her and I believe her. Whoever it was it didn't work so let's forget the cards and get back to how you're going to get Slughorn's memory."

February ended and there was nothing new on any of Harry's tasks. He still couldn't get Slughorn to tell him the memory, he couldn't discover anything about what Malfoy was doing, and he still hadn't talked with Ginny about his feelings for her.

March first was Ron's seventeenth birthday but it turned out not to be such a happy birthday. Harry woke to the noise of Ron opening presents delivered during the night by house elves. "Happy birthday." Harry said as he added his present to Ron's pile.

Then Harry dug the Marauder's Map out of his trunk to check on Malfoy as he did every morning. There was no sign of Malfoy on the map and Harry wondered if Malfoy could be getting out of the castle somehow. After putting the map away he said, "Come on Ron let's go to breakfast."

Ron didn't answer and Harry noticed that Ron seemed to be staring out the window with a vacant expression. "Come on Ron," he said "or we'll miss breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Ron said.

"You just said you were starving." Harry said; then looking down Harry saw that Ron had eaten half a box of chocolate cauldrons. "No wonder you're not hungry anymore." he said.

"It's not that," Ron said "it's her; I can't stop thinking about her. I love her and I don't think she even knows I exist."

Harry's mind went to Lavender constantly snogging Ron for the last few months and how annoying it was to be around them. "She definitely knows you exist;" Harry said "she keeps snogging you; doesn't she."

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry said now totally confused.

"Romilda," Ron answered "Romilda Vane."

When Harry broke out laughing Ron hit him and Harry was forced to levitate Ron to keep him from doing it again. That was when Harry realized the candy Ron ate was the box Romilda Vane had given Harry before Slughorn's Christmas party. He had tossed it out of his trunk while looking for the Marauders Map and it must have been filled with a love potion.

Feeling responsible for Ron's condition Harry took Ron to Slughorn's office to get an antidote. After drinking the antidote Ron was depressed, a common after effect of love potions, so Slughorn opened a bottle of oak-matured mead to toast to Ron's birthday.

As Harry and Slughorn clinked glasses, Ron drank his glass straight down and collapsed into a seizure. Harry acted quickly and forced a Bezoar down Ron's throat.

That evening Ron was in the hospital wing recovering from what everyone agreed was poison. Everyone also agreed that Ron was probably not the intended victim; what nobody could agree on was who was, Slughorn, Dumbledore, Harry, or someone else.

The one good thing that came from Ron being poisoned was that Hermione was so worried she began to talk to Ron again; though she wouldn't stay around when Lavender was there.

Ron was now in the opposite position of Harry; he wanted to break up with Lavender but didn't have the courage to tell her, while Harry wanted to be with Ginny and couldn't find the courage to tell her he loved her.

With the Quidditch match with Hufflepuff approaching and Ron still in the hospital Harry had to let Cormac McLaggen take the keeper's position. At practice, McLaggen tried to tell everyone else how to play their positions instead of tending to his own duties. Then in the middle of the match he ended up hitting Harry in the head with a Bludger. Harry woke in the hospital next to Ron.

After discussing how the match was lost because Harry had been knocked out, Ron said, "Ginny was here while you were unconscious. She held your hand and was crying."

Harry smiled at that thought and wished he had woke up, maybe that was what he needed to tell her his feelings, some event that would put them close together in an emotional situation.

"Why are you smiling?" Ron asked. "You fancy Ginny, don't you? You fancy her and are too scared to tell her. Mom even said so when we were home over Christmas break. Either tell her or stop playing around with my sister's feelings."

"Don't tell me about being scared." Harry said. "Every time Lavender comes to visit you pretend to be asleep. You're too scared to tell her you want to break up and get back together with Hermione. Take your own advice about playing with girl's feelings instead of blaming me about Ginny's feelings; I can't say anything while she's still seeing Dean. We've talked about this before and I'm getting tired of you accusing me of something I'm not doing."

Ron frowned but remained quiet. He had to admit Harry was right about Lavender and Hermione. Also the situation between Harry and Ginny was more Ginny's fault than Harry's. Harry just admitted he wanted to tell her he had feelings for her but wouldn't because she wouldn't break up with Dean. It was exactly what he had told his mother back at Christmas; she was playing both of them, she wanted Harry to tell her he loved her but wouldn't dump Dean.

Ron still had trouble with the thought of any boy snogging Ginny; but had to admit to himself that if he had to see anyone snogging Ginny he'd rather it be Harry. He knew Harry would be good to Ginny and never hurt her. Ron had just decided he was going to tell Harry it was okay with him if Harry and Ginny got together when a loud crack and squeaky voices interrupted his thoughts.

After telling Ron to stop accusing him, Harry rolled over facing away from Ron and began to think of all his problems and worries. He began to think of all the time he had spent in the hospital wing laying in a bed like he was now. He recalled the time all his bones in one arm had been remover by inept Professor Lockhart and regrown overnight by Madam Pomfrey. That made him think of Dobby who came to see him that night, and then of Kreacher.

That's it; it came to him, he didn't have time to follow Malfoy but Kreacher did. Harry called Kreacher and an instant later, with a crack, Kreacher and Dobby both appeared, fighting with each other.

After stopping the fight Harry got both house elves to follow Malfoy and report back where Draco was going and what he was doing. "At least one of my problems is taken care of." Harry thought. "In a few days I'll know about Malfoy."

After the elves left, Ron apologized to Harry and told him he thought it over and not only was he okay with Harry being with Ginny; he even thought it was a good thing. "If you get together with Ginny she can come on the next Hogsmeade weekend with me, you, and Hermione." Ron said.

"You mean like a double date;" Harry said. "me with Ginny; and you with Hermione. And I bet you never even considered how that would be helpful to you getting back in Hermione's good graces."

"Honestly," Ron said "I was only thinking of what would be good for you and Ginny. But now that you mention it Hermione might get the right idea if she sees you two together. That's if I can get free of Lavender first."

Once out of the hospital time went by quickly. At their next lesson, Dumbledore rebuked Harry for not making progress with Slughorn's memory; but Harry still had no idea of what to do.

Then one night when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones left in the common room, Kreacher and Dobby appeared to report that Malfoy was spending a lot of time in The Room of Requirement but they couldn't learn what he was doing while inside. For the next few weeks Harry spent all his spare time trying to get into the Room of Requirement to discover Malfoy's secret.

April arrived along with better weather which meant the students could spend time outside without freezing or getting soaked. One day a note was passed to Harry by a young girl. Harry thought it was from Dumbledore, chastising him again for not getting the memory from Slughorn; but it turned out to be from Hagrid. His Acromantula friend Aragog had died and Hagrid was so broken up he asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to help him bury the giant spider. They all decided they couldn't because going out after dark was forbidden; besides none of them liked Aragog who once gave his descendants permission to eat Ron and Harry who barely managed to escape.

Ron and Hermione were scheduled to do their apparation test that afternoon. Before they left Hermione said, "Harry, use this time with Slughorn to try and get his memory."

"I've tried over and over;" Harry answered her "do you think the fifty-seventh time will be lucky?"

"Lucky," Ron said "that's it Harry get lucky. Use the Felix Felicis potion to get lucky with Slughorn."

Harry had been considering using the potion to get lucky with Ginny; but finally agreed that getting the memory from Slughorn was more important. They got together in Harry's dorm room late that afternoon, and after they had talked about how to approach Slughorn, Harry downed half the potion. "I don't need a full day's luck." He said. "A few hours should do." He still had hopes of using the rest to talk to Ginny.

As soon as he swallowed the potion all the plans they had discussed about talking to Slughorn left Harry's mind. "I'm going to Hagrid's." he said.

Ron and Hermione tried to get Harry back on the plan to talk with Slughorn but he wouldn't listen. He put on his invisibility cloak so he could slip out of the castle and go to Hagrid's unseen. As they left the dorm room Lavender was in the common room and saw only Ron and Hermione coming out of the bedroom. Thinking Ron and Hermione had been there alone she started a row with Ron and ended up breaking up with him.

On the way out of the common room, Harry bumped into Ginny who was coming back from the dining room with Dean. Thinking it was Dean trying to help her through the door as if she couldn't walk by herself, Ginny began to argue with him as Harry continued on his way. This turned out to be the final straw and Ginny broke up with Dean permanently.

On the way to Hagrid's Harry ran into Professor Slughorn who accompanied Harry to Hagrid's for the chance to get some of Aragog's venom which was worth quite a bit of money.

After the funeral, Hagrid and Slughorn got drunk toasting to Aragog and Harry was able to talk Slughorn into giving up the true memory.

Harry hurried to show Dumbledore the memory in which Voldemort had talked about the power of the magical number seven. Dumbledore deduced that Voldemort has split his soul into seven pieces; making six Horcruxes with the seventh piece of his soul the one that remained in his body. Two of the Horcruxes had already been destroyed, Tom Riddle's diary and Voldemort's grandfather's ring, leaving four to go.

Dumbledore invited Harry to go with him to destroy the four remaining Horcruxes as soon as each was located. "Your cousin James and I have been searching an area we think has one and I feel we are close to finding it." Dumbledore said. "When we do, I think you have earned the right to be there with me to destroy it."

Harry had wondered why James hadn't been in school for March's lesson and now he knew; Dumbledore had him searching for this Horcrux they were close to finding.

The next morning Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had discovered and that's when they told him about the breakups between Ron and Lavender and Dean and Ginny.

Harry planned to give Ginny a few days before he told her how he felt. He didn't want everyone to gossip about him jumping into Dean's place immediately; as if he had been scheming to cause their breakup, besides there were Ginny's feelings to consider too.

James missed his April class to and Harry was on edge; it meant James hadn't found the Horcrux and was still busy searching. Yet it was also good because Harry still hadn't talked with Ginny and he was afraid if James did come he would force them to talk.

It was the beginning of May. One day Harry spotted Malfoy's dot on the Marauder's Map in a boys' loo with a dot for Moaning Myrtle. What could the two of them be doing together he thought. He decided to find out and snuck in quietly only to hear Malfoy crying.

"It won't work," Malfoy told Myrtle "and unless I do it soon he says he'll kill me."

Then Malfoy spotted Harry in the mirror and shot a curse at him. Harry fired back and soon the loo was full of broken fixtures with water squirting everywhere.

Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry and started to say, "Cruci…" but never got the chance to finish.

Harry was quicker and shouted the first thing that came to mind, the curse from the Half Blood Prince's book, "Sectumsempra!"

A dozen wounds opened all over Malfoy's body as if he had been cut up by a sword. He fell to the floor and his blood mixed with the water there.

Moaning Myrtle fled to the hall screaming, "Murder! Murder in the bathroom. Murder!

Seconds later Snape came in. He performed a spell to stop the bleeding and then took Malfoy to the hospital wing. Harry knew Snape had recognized the Sectumsempra spell because he knew the proper counter spell. When Snape returned he asked Harry where he had learned it.

Harry lied, saying he had seen it somewhere but didn't remember where. Then Snape demanded Harry bring all of his books so he could examine them.

"Snape know about the Half Blood Prince's book!" Harry thought. Harry went for his books but borrowed Ron's potion book and hid the Prince's book in the Room of Requirement; he valued it too much to give it up to Snape.

After checking the books Snape called Harry a liar and gave him detention every Saturday for the rest of the year, and worst of all banned Harry from playing Quidditch. Harry was also reprimanded by every one of his teachers; but it was the Quidditch ban that hurt most.

The match against Ravenclaw was this weekend and after the loss to Hufflepuff when Harry had been knocked out by McLaggen, Gryffindor was in a bad way. If they lost against Ravenclaw by more than a hundred points Harry would be known as the captain who led Gryffindor to a last place finish for the first time in over two hundred years.

Ginny would have to take his place as seeker and though she was a good seeker, she was not as good as Harry. Beyond that, Ginny was the team's best chaser and she would be replaced in that position by Dean who was not nearly as good as her. With all the bad things happening to him, Harry could see the likelihood of losing by more than a hundred points and ending up in last place.

Worse than finishing last was the thought that win or lose Ginny and Dean might get back together; to either have a good cry over a loss or to celebrate a victory.

If they lost by less than a hundred points they would at least be in third place and Harry thought that might be the best he could hope for because they would have to beat Ravenclaw to finish second and that would be a tall order considering everything.

Harry saw no hope of finishing first since they would have to beat Ravenclaw by more than three hundred points and such lopsided victories were few even with the first team players on the pitch.

The morning of the match arrived but from the dungeon where he was serving detention Harry could hear nothing of the match. It was after one when Snape finally allowed Harry to leave. In the halls there was only silence; the match must be over he thought as he arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

When the door opened the noise was deafening. "We won," Ron yelled at him "Four hundred fifty to one hundred forty. We won the Quidditch Cup."

Harry smiled at Ron, but it was Ginny he was searching for. Here was the emotional situation he had been looking for. If she wasn't back with Dean, after waiting ten months to do it, he knew he could finally find the words to tell her he loved her.

He didn't get the chance to say a word. As Ginny rushed at him her expression changed from joy at winning the cup to a scary expression that Harry was not sure how to take. She said nothing, but instead threw her arms around Harry squeezing him tightly.

Without thinking he began to kiss her. How long they kissed he didn't know but when he came back to reality the room was absolutely silent. They pulled apart and the silence was broken by giggling from the girls and wolf whistles from the guys.

Though Ron had told Harry in the hospital weeks ago that he was okay with Harry and Ginny being together Harry needed to be sure. He and Ron looked straight at each other and Ron jerked his head slightly as if to say "Okay." Then Ron smiled.

Harry still had said nothing; but wanted to tell Ginny everything that had been on his mind for months. He couldn't say it here so he grabbed Ginny's hand and they left the celebration. He led her out onto the grounds where for more than an hour they walked and talked about what was in their hearts.

He confessed how he couldn't tell her how much he loved her because he was afraid she would reject him. She confessed that she hoped all year he would say something and when he didn't it made her think he didn't really love her despite what Hermione and Luna were telling her.

At some point as they walked Ginny took the lead and Harry realized they had arrived at the hall where the entrance to the Room of Requirement was located.

"Wait here." Ginny said and she walked back and forth until the door appeared. Taking Harry's hand again she opened the door and led him in.

Harry didn't know what to expect and words failed him when he saw the room had become a cozy room with tapestry covered walls. A small but warm fire blazed in the fireplace but it was the center of the room that drew Harry's attention. A large soft bed with many pillows filled the space.

He cleared his throat and finally said, "Ginny, this isn't necessary. When I told you I loved you it wasn't because I wanted to get you in bed. You don't have to do this to keep me loving you."

"I know;" she answered "I'm not doing this to make you stay with me. I've loved you since I first met you, since before you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets. The first time I thought of making love with you was at Grimmauld Place the day we locked Ron and Hermione in the bedroom naked.

That night, Hermione told me she had thought of making love with Ron many times. It got me thinking about what making love with a boy would be like. You were the only boy I ever loved so I dreamt of being with you that night. Whenever I dreamt of loving a boy, it was always you I had in mind. Since we camped out last summer and started skinny dipping it's been on my mind more and more.

I've been ready to do this for a long time Harry and I'm sure I want to; that is if you want to. I don't want to push you into anything you're not comfortable with."

"No, I understand." Harry said. "I have to admit I've had the same type of dreams about being with you too."

They pulled each other close and snogged passionately like Harry had often imagined.

It was time for dinner when they emerged from the Room of Requirement and after a quick stop at the loo they went to the dining room. Ron and Hermione were already there and Ron asked, "Where have you two been all afternoon?"

"We had a lot to talk about." Ginny answered. "After all, these feeling between us have sort of been building up for a long time."

Ron shrugged and returned to eating; but Hermione stared at her for some time before saying, "Ginny you look different; happier than I've ever seen you. Can I talk with you, I mean in private after dinner?"

When they got back to the common room Hermione said, "Ginny, come on up to my room for a few minutes; there's something important I need to ask you."

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and left with Hermione.

When they were gone Ron said to Harry, "Well, you and Ginny finally did it."

Harry turned red and said, "What?"

"You and Ginny;" Ron said "you two are finally a couple. Do you think you can talk her into putting in a good word with Hermione about us two getting back together?"

"Oh," Harry sighed "sure, I guess we can do that."

"Do you think that's what Hermione wanted to talk to Ginny about?"" Ron said. "Getting me and her back together?"

When the girls got to Hermione's room Hermione checked to see none of her roommates were there and then locked the door. She said, "My mother told me a girl looks different after but I never believed her. Now I can see it in you, your face is different, your eyes are sparkling and your expression has changed."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked with some trepidation.

"You and Harry had sex!" Hermione said; it was not a question but a statement.

"Why would you say that?" Ginny whispered.

"I'm not condemning you or even criticizing you." Hermione said. "And I won't tell Ron or anyone else; but I'm worried about you and am offering to help if you need me. That was a big step for you two to take on the first day of your relationship."

"It isn't really the first day of our relationship." Ginny said. "You know Harry and I were meant to be together; we both felt it for a long time now. We're both perfectly comfortable with what we did today so I won't need any help."

"Did you use the contraception charm on yourself?" Hermione said. "As much as you may love each other; I'm sure you don't want to get pregnant with the danger we are all in.

If any of the Slytherins get word to Voldemort just that you're Harry's girlfriend it would make you a target for kidnapping to get to Harry. If you ever got pregnant the baby would also become a target for every Death eater.

So did you use the contraceptive charm or not?"

"I didn't know there was one." Ginny said. "When I turned eleven the summer before coming to Hogwarts and my mother gave me the sex talk she never mentioned it. You're muggle born; how did you find out about it? Certainly not in a class."

"Angelina taught it to me in my fourth year when she found out I was seeing Viktor." Hermione said. "With him being so mature Angelina thought I should be prepared. I never needed it but you do so I better teach it to you now. I hope nothing comes from what you and Harry did earlier today."


	12. Chapter 12 Matters of Life and Death

Chapter XII Matters of Life and Death

Over the next few weeks Harry and Ginny spent as much time together as possible; some in the Room of Requirement. But Ginny's O.W.L.s were coming up and she had to spend more and more time preparing for them. Harry's detentions with Snape on Saturdays also took away from their time.

The third week of May Harry decided to surprise Ginny with a romantic evening. He simply told her to meet him in the common room Friday night after everyone else had gone to sleep. It was after midnight when Ginny came from her dorm to find Harry sitting by the dying embers of the fire.

"Now what's so important that I have to meet you at this time of the night?" she asked.

He replied, "Tuesday, when we were walking the grounds together, you said you can't wait to go swimming again this summer. Even if James doesn't take us out again you still would like to go camping and spend a few days at some quiet muggle spot where we don't have to worry about Voldemort and his Death eaters finding us.

I thought about that and planned a surprise for you."

He pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map and said, "Come with me; and no questions."

He covered both of them with the cloak and they went out into the hall.

"Who's there?" the Fat Lady asked as the portrait opened and then closed without her able to see anyone.

Quietly they moved away with Harry checking the map occasionally to be sure they wouldn't run into Filch, Mrs. Norris, or one of the ghosts. Soon they were on the fifth floor in front of the door to the boy prefect's bath.

Harry gave the password which he knew because as Quidditch captain he was on an equal rank with prefects. He led Ginny in and she looked around. "The girl prefect's bath is almost the same but more femininely decorated;" she said "we don't have fake trees, a tent, and a sandy beach set up in ours."

"Normally we don't either." Harry said "I conjured all this earlier tonight. We're camping out tonight and doing some swimming. Sorry about it being an oversized bath; I tried but couldn't transform it into a pond."

Ginny grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. "It's wonderful Harry; I never thought of doing something like this. You're so romantic."

They kissed as they helped each other undress and soon they were swimming and splashing about. When the tired of that they spread towels on the sand and just cuddled and talked. Around three o'clock Harry took Ginny's hand and led her into the tent where a double sleeping bag was on the floor.

As they made love Ginny suddenly realized she had not preformed the contraception charm. She had been expecting to be in the common room where Harry told her to meet him; not this. She considered for one second stopping Harry; but deciding she didn't want to break the mood; after all she hadn't used it that first time and nothing came of it.

They got back to the common room just as the earliest risers were coming down the steps.

Three weeks later, the fifth years were ready to start their O.W.L.s on Monday and the other students their regular end of year exams. Ginny however had something else on her mind. One afternoon she approached Hermione in the library and sat across the table.

Checking to see nobody was nearby Ginny whispered, "Hermione, the first day when Harry and I got together you said you were willing to help me if I needed it; well I think I might need help."

"You and Harry have a row?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny said "this is more serious. I missed my period, I'm a week late."

Hermione put down her book and looked at Ginny. "Have you been using the contraceptive charm?"

"Most of the time." Ginny said "But one night three weeks ago Harry surprised me with a romantic evening and I forgot to use it. What am I going to do? What will Harry think? And my parents, they'll be so angry. And what about Ron and my other brothers, what will they do to Harry?"

"Before you get to upset," Hermione said "let's find out if you're really pregnant. Maybe you're just late, that happens. Let's go see Madam Pomfrey right now; she can test you in a few minutes."

"No," Ginny said "I can't let anyone else know; she'll tell my parents and Dumbledore to. I'll be expelled."

Hermione sighed and said, "If you're pregnant everyone is going to know sooner or later; and you'll need medical care, regular exams, prenatal vitamins for the baby, and other things. If you not pregnant you can trust Madam not to tell anyone you came in to be checked."

I took a few minutes but Hermione convinced Ginny to get tested. Madam Pomfrey had her lie on a bed and waved her wand over Ginny reciting a spell. Two minutes later Madam said, "I don't know how you feel about it Miss Weasley; but you're definitely pregnant, about three weeks as close as I can tell.

You girls wait here; I'll be right back."

Ginny said nothing but Hermione kept talking; "Don't get too upset, things will work out, your parents will be okay with it and help you through, I'll help you any way I can, and Harry loves you and will be fine with it."

Then Dumbledore walked into the room. Madam Pomfrey went to talk to him for a minute or so before he came over to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley," he said "Poppy tells me you're pregnant. I know you have been seeing Harry for the past few weeks and Dean Thomas before that. Who's the father?"

"Harry." she answered.

"You're sure?" he said.

"Of course I'm sure." Ginny said. "Harry is the only boy I've ever been intimate with.

Sir, I decided I won't return to school next year. I'll stay home and have the baby; nobody else has to know about this."

"Harry does!" Dumbledore said. "Have you told him?"

"No," Ginny responded "I've been worried about the possibility for the past few days; but I just found out for sure myself a few minutes ago. Only the four of us here know."

"The two of you have brought a new life into the world and Harry has the right to know;" Dumbledore said "but I leave it up to you to tell him.

This is a life changing event; not just your life, but for Harry to. Before you make any decision that will affect the rest of both your lives, let's take time to think about what will be best for all of you.

I know it will be hard, but for now try not to worry about this. I believe you have your O.W.L.s starting Monday. You're the top student in your year and I'm sure you want to stay on top. Concentrate on your studies and let me consider what I can do to help you with your situation."

As he turned to leave Hermione said, "Professor, may I have a word before you go?"

She and Dumbledore moved away and talked for a few minutes. Ginny could see Dumbledore nod several times. Then he left and Hermione came back over and said, "I think I have an idea to help you, Dumbledore thinks it might work and is going to check into it and get back to you next week. I'm sure everything will be fine; so as soon a Madam Pomfrey is finished let's go back to the library and prepare for Monday's exams like Dumbledore said."

Dumbledore never got back to Ginny. Two days later Harry got a note to come to Dumbledore's office as soon as possible.

"James found the location of a Horcrux." Dumbledore told Harry. "Do you still want to go with me to get it?"

"Yes," Harry said "but what about James?"

"I told James to go home to catch up on the sleep he has been missing over the weeks of searching for the Horcrux." Dumbledore said. "I promised you the chance to help and he understands the need for you to do that."

Dumbledore, as he always did when he had to leave the castle, left members of the Order of the Phoenix and the staff on guard. Harry, thinking of Malfoy, also asked Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to keep watch along with any members of Dumbledore's Army they could get.

To get the Horcrux Dumbledore was forced to drink a potion in which the Horcrux was hidden and it left him in a much weakened state when they returned. Over the Astronomy tower they saw the dark mark the Death eaters left when they killed someone.

Both Harry and Dumbledore wondered who was dead as they sped to the top of the tower. Hearing a noise, and wanting to protect Harry, Dumbledore ordered Harry to put on his invisibility cloak and then Dumbledore froze Harry in place.

Malfoy came up the steps at that instant and disarmed Dumbledore before he could turn from freezing Harry back to defend himself.

Harry could do nothing but listen as Malfoy told Dumbledore how he had helped Death eaters get past the castle's protections. Four of the Death eaters also arrived followed by Snape. Dumbledore only had time to say Snape's name and the word please before Snape killed him. Dumbledore's body fell backward off the tower.

As Snape, Malfoy, and the Death eaters went down the steps, Harry realized with Dumbledore's death he was no longer frozen. He stunned the last Death eater in line and then raced after Snape to get revenge for Dumbledore.

At the bottom of the steps he ran into a battle between more Death eaters and some of the castle guards including Ginny. Two bodies also were on the floor but Harry didn't have time to see who they were.

Snape yelled and the Death eaters began to run. Ginny had an alternate dimension open which was protecting her; but with friends and enemies so close together she couldn't safely fire lightning bolts without possible hitting the wrong person.

Knowing Ginny was safe, Harry continued to chase Snape down the steps and out into the grounds. He couldn't catch Snape until they reached the edge of the school's boundary. With Harry right behind, Snape turned to give Malfoy a chance to escape.

The duel was lopsided, in his anger Harry couldn't concentrate and Snape was able to disarm Harry easily; but didn't kill him. Instead he derided Harry for being weak of mind; "You'll never learn to control your emotions." Snape said. "And how dare you steal my spells to use against me. I know because I am the Half Blood Prince…" Just then Buckbeak the Hippogriff and some Thestrals appeared and began to attack Snape. He fled off the grounds and disapparated.

Harry returned to the foot of Astronomy tower where Dumbledore's body had fallen. He found the Horcrux next to Dumbledore; it had broken open and there was a note. It was a fake somebody signed RAB had taken the real Horcrux; Dumbledore had died for no reason.

Ginny found him there and led him to the hospital wing where everyone had gathered. Fortunately none of his friends had been killed; one of the bodies in the astronomy tower had been a Death eater. The other was Ginny's brother Bill; however he wasn't dead. He had been attacked by Fenrir Grayback, a werewolf who was with the Death eaters. Bill was badly wounded but Madam Pomfrey said he would live; however nobody was sure how he would be affected since Grayback was not transformed but in his human form during the attack.

It was decided that all exams would be postponed and students would be allowed to leave school; or they could stay for Dumbledore's funeral if they wanted.

At the funeral everyone was telling Harry how sorry they were and that they knew how close Harry was to Dumbledore but it was only James that Harry listened to. "It's not your fault;" James said "it's mine. I should have gone with Dumbledore. If I was there he would still be alive; but I let my feeling get in the way. I knew how much you wanted to be there and I gave in to my emotions."

"No," Harry said "it's not your fault; you couldn't have made it. There was a magical boat that would carry only one wizard; if you were there with Dumbledore the boat would have sunk and you'd both be dead. I'm not a qualified of age wizard so the boat didn't register me. That's the only reason we made it back here.

It's Snape's fault. He tricked Dumbledore. It's his fault Dumbledore is dead and I'm going to make him pay some day."

"I know what you plan to do;" James said "and if you need me all you have to do is send a message over the coin network. Remember I'm hunting for the Horcruxes to so you're not alone in your efforts. Searching separately will increase the chances of finding them.

I'll also be hunting Death eaters. They say Voldemort lives at Malfoy Manor when he's not roaming about the country. I'm good; but not good enough to go after him there with a dozen or more of his people surrounding him. I will try however to pick off as many Death eaters as I can while searching for Horcruxes. Hopefully that will make life a little safer for you.

You stay away from Death eaters, including Snape. The Horcruxes are your mission; if they are not destroyed our side has no chance.

Remember, the Order no longer has meetings so you won't be able to reach me through them. The coin network will be your only way to get help; so don't lose your coin.

If worse comes to worse, if you're hurt or else wise in a bad way, go to the states and find my grandson, little Harry's father. He and his wife will hide you until you can make plans to return to Great Britain and renew your efforts. Here's their address; good luck."

After the funeral Harry, who still didn't know Ginny was pregnant, decided for her safety, he had to tell her they couldn't be together any more. He knew he had to continue the search for Horcruxes and she couldn't go with him.

If he came to visit her at the Burrow or the school and one of Voldemort's people saw that he still loved her she would be in danger. Though it hurt him to do it he had to make her think he was really not in love with her.

He didn't fool Ginny. She knew he still loved her and only pretended not to. She had her own reason to pretend to break up; if Harry wasn't around it would be easier not to let him find out about the baby. She knew if Harry found out she was pregnant he would want to marry her and it would be a distraction to him just when he needed to focus on eliminating Voldemort.

Ginny also knew unless Voldemort was killed none of them could live the life they wanted. She would sacrifice being with Harry so at least their child may someday have a normal life. Her consolation was that a piece of Harry would be with her all her life.

After Harry walked away from Ginny, James came over to talk to her, Ron, and Hermione. "Ron and Hermione, I know you plan to go with Harry to look for Horcruxes. I just told him if he gets hurt or things look bad he should go to the states and stay with little Harry's parents until he can make plans to return here. His look told me he won't do that; he'd rather die than do what he considers giving up."

He handed Hermione a paper and continued, "That's their address in the states. I'm depending on you two; if things get really bad, force Harry to go. A strategic retreat to regroup and rest is not giving up. I hope you two are not as stubborn about it as Harry.

Now you better follow him down by the lake; he could use some support."

When they were gone he said, "Ginny, I know about your condition; Dumbledore thought I could be of help to you. The most I can do now is tell you what I told them; if anything happens to your parents, or even if you just feel unsafe at home, go to my grandson's place. You and the baby will be safe there.

After the baby is born, if you feel the need to come back to help Harry, they will take care of the baby until you return. I've spoken to them and they're happy to help. Here's the address and enough muggle money to buy a ticket on an airplane, and for food and other travel expenses. If you need me contact me on the coin network and I'll come as fast as I can. Good luck."

By then most of the mourners had left the school grounds. Harry returned to his aunt and uncles house for the last time to keep his mother's protective spell intact until his seventeenth birthday.

Hermione went to her parents, maybe for the last time. To keep them safe she obliviated their memories of her and implanted the idea that they wanted to move to Australia. At least she knew they would be safe. Then she went to the Burrow where she and Ron began to plan and prepare to join Harry in his search for Horcruxes.

Ginny of course also returned to the Burrow but with the idea that she would tell nobody she was pregnant until Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left. After that only her family would have to know.

It was the third week of July; Ginny was almost two months pregnant and she had begun thinking about how she would break the news to her parents. She was worried that someone would find out before Harry, Ron, and Hermione left on their search. She decided that even if Harry found out and wanted to get married she would refuse; but she was more worried that if Ron knew he would get angry with Harry and if they argued it might affect their plans.

She began to wear loose fitting clothes and every time she passed a mirror she would turn sideways to see if she was starting to show. Fortunately she didn't have any bouts of morning sickness. Her mother once told her she never had a day of morning sickness with any of her seven children; Ginny was grateful that trait ran in the family.

She hardly spoke to anyone but Hermione for fear of letting the secret slip.

One morning after breakfast, they were back in the bedroom when Hermione said, "Ginny, there is something I need to tell you. I've been waiting for the right time and this seems to be it.

Remember the day in the hospital wing when you found out you were pregnant?"

"I think of it every day." Ginny said. "How could I forget it?"

"Do you remember I had an idea of how to help you, and Dumbledore said he would check into it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny said "but he never got back to me. What's this all about?"

"Well," Hermione said "he got back to me. I've been reading and researching what he found and I think it might be just what you need to solve your problem."

Just then the door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in without knocking.

"I can't hold my tongue any longer." she said. "Ginny is there anything you want to tell me?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other quickly before Ginny said, "Like what mom?"

Hermione stood up and moved toward the door but Mrs. Weasley blocked her way.

"I wish you would stay Hermione since you're involved in trying to hide this from me.

Ginevra Weasley, do you think I'm a fool? You should realize by now I know everything that goes on around here.

Hermione, I know about you going up to Ron's bedroom every night until the wee hours of the morning. You're both of age and I can't stop you from doing what you want. I always thought you two made a nice couple and that you would be good for Ron. That's why I sent those Valentines, I had to try and get you two back together if possible. Lavender was making Ron miserable.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and silently mouthed, "It was her."

Ginny, you and Harry are also meant for each other. I knew it since you were babies. I searched the attic last summer after seeing you and Harry cuddled up on the divan one day." From her pocket she pulled out an old picture and showed the girls.

Three babies were on the sitting room floor all asleep. A red headed boy about two was by himself against a pillow. A black haired boy who looked about fifteen month old was cuddled against a much younger baby, a red headed girl only a few months old. He had an arm over her as if he was protecting her.

She looked at Ginny and said, "After you returned to Hogwarts after Christmas I kept looking at this picture for hours. I kept thinking of you and Harry sleeping on the divan; and of you taking him outside to sit with you on Christmas Eve. That's when the idea of the Valentines came to mind. I hoped I could fool you four into getting together.

I never thought of the consequences after that. Ginny, tell me the truth; are you pregnant?"

"Why would you think that?" Ginny said.

"Please," Mrs. Weasley said "didn't I just tell you I know everything that happens around here?

Did you think I wouldn't notice that all the clothes you've been wearing are baggy? In the summer heat no shorts, or tank tops; and you haven't gone swimming once all summer. And every time you pass a mirror you stop to look at yourself; not your face or makeup but at your stomach.

Now say it out loud."

Ginny with tears in her eyes said, "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley moved to Ginny and hugged her. She said, "How far along?"

"Almost two months." Ginny said.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said "I assume you knew all about this."

"Yes," Hermione said "I was with Ginny when Madam Pomfrey did the pregnancy test."

"Is this why Harry broke up with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," Ginny said "he doesn't know. He has too many problems to deal with already and I didn't want to worry him by adding another. Besides, we really didn't break up. Harry knows being his girlfriend will make me a target for every Death eater so we let the word spread that we argued and broke up. Hopefully it will fool everyone into thinking its true."

"Who else does know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny said, "Now that Dumbledore is dead; just Madam Pomfrey and Harry's cousin James."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said "it won't be too much longer before people find out. How did you plan on keeping this secret?"

"I didn't." Ginny said "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are not returning to school. After Harry turns seventeen they plan to leave here to finish a job Dumbledore has been working on for years. I only planned on keeping it secret till then so Harry and Ron won't find out. Once they're gone I planned to tell you and dad and then just not go to school in September. Only the family would know."

"I see;" Mrs. Weasley said "you don't think Harry has the right to know he's going to be a father."

"I know he does," Ginny answered "and I will tell him eventually. But, with things the way they are, there's nothing he can do to help right now. Telling him will only make life harder for him and I won't burden him more than he already is."

Hermione finally spoke up, "Excuse me, but I may be able to make everything easier. I once read about a spell used hundreds of years ago when witches were still being persecuted. It puts an unborn baby in a state of suspended animation, like when I was petrified second year. Witches used it when they were forced to leave home and didn't know how long it would take before they could settle in a new town.

Dumbledore checked into it and gave me this book."

She reached into her trunk and pulled out a large tome that looked to be very old.

"It has the spell in it and a lot of information about how it works. I've been reading it over and checking other sources. I showed it to Madam Pomfrey and she's heard of it. We think we can perform it on the baby. Once that's done the baby stops growing; Ginny will remain at the same stage of pregnancy until the spell is reversed, years if necessary. Nobody else will notice anything. When its safe and the spell is reversed the baby will begin to grow again and Ginny will complete what will seem to be a normal pregnancy."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me this?" Ginny said angrily. "I wouldn't have worried so much for the past two months."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up." Hermione said. "At first I had no idea how dangerous it might be or how complicated to perform. I wanted to be able to tell you it was safe and had a good chance at succeeding before saying anything. Besides, the baby has to be at least two months along before it could be done. The spell and potion that goes with it is slightly different for male and female babies. Madam said she won't be able to tell the sex until the middle of July.

After looking over everything Madam agrees it isn't that difficult to do and there is almost no chance that you or the baby will be adversely affected. You and your mother can look it over and decide what you want to do."

They agreed, for now, not to let anyone else know about the baby; not even Mr. Weasley.

As Mrs. Weasley was leaving the bedroom Ginny said, "Thanks mom."

"For what?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"For taking the news that I'm pregnant so well." Ginny said. "I thought you'd be more upset."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and said, "Well, I've been expecting it could happen since last summer when I found out you were all swimming together naked. But when you wrote home in May that you and Harry were a couple I was sure it was only a matter of time.

I know you too well Ginny. You've loved Harry for years and I knew once he told you he loved you to it wouldn't be long before you would have to give yourself to him completely."

During the next week two important events took place. Harry had been at his aunt's house since Dumbledore's funeral, protected by his mothers spell. Now it was almost his seventeenth birthday and that spell was about to break; he had to be move to another safe location.

The original plan for Mad-eye to simply side along apparate him to the Burrow had to be abandon; Voldemort's people had infiltrated the ministry and could follow Harry with the underage trace on him if any magic spell like apparition was used. He would have to be moved without using magic spells.

A new Plan involving making duplicates of Harry using Polyjuice potion was adopted. Ginny volunteered to be one of the duplicates but Molly pointed out that turning her female body into Harry's male body would certainly kill the baby.

Mr. Weasley, not knowing about Ginny being pregnant, pointed out that Ginny was underage and thus also had the trace on her. If anything went wrong and she had to use magic it would give away Harry's location.

The day before Harry was to be moved Ginny, Hermione, and Molly went to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey preformed the spell. "Everything went fine." Madam said. "Do you want to know the baby's sex?"

Yes," Ginny said "I may be like this a long time and I don't want to have to keep saying the baby; so I've been thinking of names."

"You're having a boy." Madam said, "Congratulations".

"So what name have you decided on?" Hermione asked.

"James Sirius;" Ginny said "after Harry's father and godfather. I think he'll like that."

They returned to the Burrow and Ginny's pregnancy could now remain secret as long as necessary.

The next day Harry was moved to the Burrow; but not without trouble. Death eaters had discovered the new plan and were waiting. After a tremendous battle Harry escaped but Mad-eye was killed and George seriously wounded.

The stage was now set for the final act; but nobody knew yet how the play would end.


End file.
